Vengeance
by FanaticFanOfFiction
Summary: Laurel moved to Beacon Hills with one purpose, to kill Gerard. Yet, the annoying human boy Stiles was not part of her plan; so why couldn't she stay away? "I'm not one of the good guys like you, I'm not a nice person," she said. "I said you weren't evil, I didn't say you were nice," Stiles said eyes twinkling with amusement. OC/Stiles
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Vengeance**

Chapter One

Laurel stood in the shadows; hood drawn up over her head, concealing her light hair. The gathering was small, she hadn't expected anything less, the Argents were not ones for making friends. However, she wasn't there for Kate, she was there for another Argent, the balding man with eyes as cold and hard as steel. Gerard.

She watched from her place just inside the tree line that surrounded the cemetery, her eyes never leaving Gerard's form, so much anger and grief coursed through her veins. She had longed for the day for many years, a day when she could destroy his world as he had destroyed hers.

Laurel was so focused on the man she loathed to notice two boys sneaking up behind her.

She was so shocked that she didn't fight back when she was spun around, back pressed against the trunk of a tree with a boy's forearm pressed across the front of her body pinning her in place.

"Who are you?" the boy asked none to kindly, eyes flashing amber.

_A werewolf _she surmised.

Another boy stood behind him; eyes wary but human.

The boy who had her pinned, pressed his arm harder into her chest.

"Who are you?" he asked again an edge of anger in his voice.

Her shock was waning and was giving way to annoyance quickly. She pushed off the tree with all her strength, the boy who had moments before held her hostage went flying to the ground. Triumphantly she stepped towards him as his friend backed away looking nervously from her to his friend.

"Someone who doesn't like being accosted," she said angrily, focusing hard on keeping her true form from emerging.

She watched as the werewolf scrambled to his feet, placing himself between her and the human.

Laurel fought the urge to roll her eyes, she wasn't going to hurt him or his precious human.

"What are you?" the other boy asked, the human, his eyes still wide but within them shone curiosity not fear.

Laurel didn't know what to make of the human, he was obviously a part of a world most humans didn't last very long in.

She cocked her head to the side, "does it matter?"

"Yeah, it kinda does," he retorted.

_He's got balls I'll give him that _she thought wryly.

"You don't need to know," she replied tartly, glancing between the two boys. "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"That's not good enough," the werewolf said, his eyes glowing brighter. She could feel the air crackling around him, he was going to shift.

Before he got the chance she kicked him hard in the chest, she didn't stay to see him sprawled across the floor, instead she took off running, hoping that the werewolf would stay with his friend instead of chasing her. She was fast but she didn't know if she could out run a werewolf.

When she got to her car which she'd parked several miles away she jumped inside and took off, cursing the werewolf for making her leave.

_I'll have to catch his scent later _she told herself as she drove.

It was a stroke of luck that Kate Argent had died, she wondered briefly if the boy she'd met had a part in her death, it seemed unlikely, despite his best efforts to seem intimidating he seemed to gentle, his eyes to soft and kind behind the amber. But Kate's death had brought Gerard out of whatever hole he had been hiding in, for that, she was most pleased.

She parked her car outside a diner and jumped out, starving from the miles she had run to get away.

The diner was loud and bright and people stared at her as she walked in. She supposed she looked a little conspicuous, head to toe in leather, from her pants to jacket. She didn't care however, she took a seat, tuning out the noise.

Once she'd ordered and her food arrived she bit into her burger and let the chatter around her back in. As she ate she listened to the mundane conversations around her. A mother telling off her child who apparently had chuckled food all over the place, an elderly couple who whispered sweetly to one another and a group of girls, her age, apparently Scott and Allison were no longer together. She had no idea who they were but the girls at table sure knew who Scott was at least.

She left her money on the table and walked back outside, the afternoon was drawing in and she decided to find a place to park up for the night. _Then I'll look for Argent _she promises herself.

_Vengeance _

She found a dirt road that led to a small clearing in the preserve, she parked up, turned the engine off and sighed, her head lolling backwards. She hadn't bothered finding a place to stay, if everything went the way she hoped, she wouldn't be in Beacon Hills long. _Just enough time to kill Gerard _the thought stretched her lips, glee blossoming in her heart at the thought.

She grabbed the piece of paper with the Argents address on before she got out the car. She knew she wouldn't be able to touch him, not in the confines of his home, but she could get an idea of the mans plans because Laurel knew the man would most definitely have a plan.

To save her senses she let google give her directions, she found the Argent house with ease, a large pompous looking building. She hid in the shadows once again, she didn't want to get caught, that would end badly for her.

"Allison," a voice called from inside the house.

_Allison _she recalled the girls in the diner talking about an Allison, could it be the same one. Not daring to let herselgmf get closer to see the girl, she listened intently.

"Your grandfather will be taking you to school tomorrow," the female voice said again, it was sharp and unpleasant.

"But Lydia usually takes me," the girl answered, confusion in her voice.

"Your grandfather is the new Principle, he will be taking you from now on," the woman, she presumed was her mother said, no room for argument in her tone.

_It looks like I'll be going to high school _she thought none to pleased with the idea.

_Whatever it takes _she reminded herself. She would do whatever needed to be done to get close enough to Gerard. _High school it is!_

_Vengeance _

She woke up the next morning stretched along the backseat of her car, a pillow behind her head and blankets tangled between her legs. _It wont be for long _she told herself, shoving the blankets and pillows into the boot before jumping into the drivers seat.

With her trusty friend google she'd found a gym a better place than many to have a shower. She drove along the deserted roads, it was to early for most to be up, hell, it was too early for her really but she had forced herself awake early, she had a lot to do.

She walked into the gym in the same clothes she'd worn the day before, her bag slung over her shoulder contained the few things she owned. Filling out the forms to become a member and placing a bundle of cash on the desk before the bemused receptionist she strolled straight for the changing rooms.

It was empty, she could hear a few early birds working out in the gym the floor above but paid little attention. She grabbed the complementary towel and wrapped it around her, shoving her clothes into the locker before heading for the showers.

Laurel sighed in relief as the warm water hit her skin, it had been a few days since she had showered, she had barely stopped on her drive to Beacon Hills, wanting to get there as soon as she could. Her need for vengeance had consumed her since hearing of Kate Argents funeral and that the eldest Argent would be attending. She had kept an ear out for years, but Gerard was elusive with very few people knowing his whereabouts.

She stayed in the shower until the changing rooms began to fill with people there for their morning workouts.

Dressed in something a little less conspicuous she left and made for her car. On the walk across the car park she felt eyes watching her. She kept her head down but inhaled deeply, the scent of werewolf drifting in the breeze towards her, though it wasn't the same scent as the boy the day before.

She wasn't surprised, for the Argents to be in town and Gerard staying after his daughter's funeral there were bound to be werewolves. Getting in her car, ignoring the set of eyes still watching her she drove away.

Laurel had no inclination to socialise with the werewolf population in town, she was in Beacon Hills for one reason only, and it wasn't to make friends.

_Vengeance _

After she'd grabbed something to eat she made her way to the school and parked in the almost empty car park. She wondered if one of the few cars was Gerard's as she grabbed her bag, the one that was nearly empty save a few pens and a notebook she grabbed her coffee and dragged herself out the car and towards the school.

The doors were open, apparently some students liked to get to school early. She wandered down the halls, the smell of teenage hormones rife. She found the administration office easily and smiled pleasantly at the elderly lady that sat behind the desk.

She filled out all the necessary forms and the lady politely told her she could start that day. She handed Laurel books she would need and her locker combination.

"Thank you," she said politely before finding her locker. She figured it was better to find it before the halls were packed with people.

After she had located the various places in the school she went back to sit in her car. There were a few others cars than before but she had time to kill. She switched on the radio and closed her eyes. She wondered how many werewolves were left in Beacon Hills, she assumed Kate Argent had killed a few, she didn't know the woman but her reputation was that of her fathers; ruthless.

Laurel wondered how the werewolf she'd met in woods was still alive, he seemed young, she had heard rumours of an Alpha in town causing havoc before he was killed. _Was that boy bit or born? _She wondered briefly before pushing the thought aside. It wasn't important.

She watched as the car park filled up, she had seen Gerard heading into the school, a brown haired tall girl who she had presumed was Allison had looked none to thrilled as she had followed him. Laurel wasn't above hurting the people Gerard cared about, he hadn't cared when he'd killed her whole family. She wondered if the girl knew what her family was, what they did. It mattered little if she did or not; Laurel would watch the girl closely.

The car park was nearly full when the two boys from the woods arrived, they jumped out a jeep parked a few rows ahead of her. She sunk down lower in her seat. _Of course they are students here _she thought bitterly.

She watched the werewolf stiffen, his nose up in the air _can he be more obvious!_

"What is it Scott?" the human boy asked noticing his friends body stiffen.

"She's been here," he muttered, "the girl from yesterday."

"Great, its not like we have a raging homicidal lizard to deal with or anything is it!" the human boy muttered sarcastically.

_Homicidal lizard _she found herself thinking, wondering what they were talking about. Of course she had known before she had arrived that Beacon Hills was renowned for strange happenings that humans couldn't comprehend.

Before she could ponder the thought of some lizard creature however another thought caught her attention. The conversation between the girls in the dinner. _Scott and Allison are no longer together _that's what they had said.

"Bloody idiot," she muttered.

Laurel would have bet money on Scott being the werewolf boy they had been talking about and Allison, the daughter of a notorious werewolf hunting family being the girl he had been dating.

When the Scott and his friend disappeared into the school she got out her car, she was delaying the inevitable, no doubt the werewolf would seek her out but she could prolong it as long as possible.

Laurel made it to her first class just as the bell rang, the teacher just shooed her to the back of the classroom. She took her seat just as someone came hurrying into the classroom, she pulled her books out her bag not bothering to look up until someone sat beside her.

"Oh crap," the human boy muttered as he sat beside her, his brown eyes wide as he stared at her.

She couldn't help but agree with him.

_Vengeance _

By lunchtime she was seriously regretting enrolling, the human boy in first period had whispered question after question no matter how many glares she threw his way. She had also shared classes with Scott who had stared at her the whole time, much to her annoyance and the teachers. There was another werewolf in school as well, a tall leggy blonde, Erica. She to had kept glancing at her, eyes shining with curiosity.

Laurel was walking to the cafeteria, head down as she listened to the chatter around her. A boy had been arrested, Isaac she heard them say, apparently he had murdered his father. Beacon Hills High was far more dramatic than she had anticipated, the energy of the students like a drug, making her head a little dizzy.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and collided with someone.

"Sorry I-" she stopped apologising abruptly.

She had walked into Gerard, who was staring at her with an amused smile.

"You must be Laurel Child, I heard we had a new student," he said kindly.

She couldn't do anything but stare, he had no idea who she was, why would he; she had been a child when he had killed her family. Plus, she hadn't used her real last name.

"Have you met my granddaughter, Allison, she was new not to long ago," he rattled on, unaware of the growing anger Laurel was trying to squash.

_I can't kill him here, there are to many witnesses _she reminded herself, over and over.

"Allison," he called out, bringing her mind back into focus.

Allison had been walking passed and Laurel watched as the girl reluctantly stopped.

"This is Laurel, she's just started," Gerard said, his smile doing nothing to rid the coldness in his eyes.

As she tried to quell the murderous feelings that rose up inside of her, Allison gave her a small smile, she tried her best to return the smile but she thought she probably only managed a pained grimace.

"I'm sure Allison will show you to the cafeteria," Gerard said. "I'll see you after school Allison," he reminded his granddaughter before walking away leaving her and Allison standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway.

"Sorry about that," Allison said laughing nervously. "I can show you to the cafeteria if you'd like." She offered kindly.

_Get it together Laurel _she thought sternly.

"That would be nice," she replied.

As they walked Laurel wondered if the tension she had sensed between Gerard and Allison was simply because, like she had overheard the previous night, she was being forced to go to and from school with him instead of her friends, or if it was something more.

Laurel glanced at the girl who walked silently beside her, _do you know? _She wondered, is that why she had stopped dating the werewolf, had she found out her family secret?

"How are you finding Beacon Hills?" Allison asked, breaking the more preferable silence.

She shrugged, "interesting," she replied, _let her make of that what she will._

"Allison, Allison," the voice that shouted was familiar and though Allison must of heard it she continued straight on, determinedly not looking back.

Laurel sighed as Scott skidded to a stop in front of them, his eyes warily darting from her to Allison.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked Allison.

Laurel smiled a little, he was clearly trying to get Allison away from her.

"Not now Scott," there was sadness in the brunettes voice.

Whatever had happened between the two obviously hadn't ended well.

"It's important," Scott continued, he watched her with suspicion.

She didn't blame him.

Laurel was hungry and bored of standing there with the pair, their emotions flying all over the place.

"Its fine, I can make my own way there," she said dismissively before walking off without another word.

She did however listen as she walked away.

"She's not human," she heard Scott say to Allison.

"What?"

"I don't know what she is, but she was at your Aunts funeral, just staring at you all," Scott continued.

Laurel didn't bother to overhear the rest. But she had learnt one thing _Allison knows. _

_Vengeance _

She grabbed her food and went to sit in her car, she didn't want to socialise or be stared at.

Unfortunately, her peace was interrupted.

The human boy, she still hadn't learnt his name, and Scott stood in front of her car staring at her pointedly.

Laurel sighed in frustration, _these boys just don't quit _she thought as she slipped out her car.

She leant on the bonnet and crossed her arms. She stared at the pair and decided she would ask a few questions of her own.

"So what kind a werewolf dates the daughter of a werewolf hunter?" she said coolly, eyebrow cocked as she looked at Scott.

He looked a little startled at the question and annoyed.

"She has a point," the human muttered.

Scott gave his friend a withering look.

"What! She does." He defended himself.

Laurel grinned, her pearly white teeth fully on show. The human boy had proved annoying but entertaining and though she loathed to admit it, he was intriguing.

"Who are you?" Scott asked, like he had the day before, he was like a broken record.

"I'm Laurel," she said simply, still smiling, knowing full well that wasn't what he meant.

She could see annoyance flit through his soft kind eyes.

"What are you and why are you here?" he tried again.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she inquired, stalling.

It was then human that spoke next.

"Well, you see there is a homicidal creature running around town killing people, so, is it you?"

Laurel chuckled, she truly didn't know if the human boy was brave or stupid but she admired his sarcasm if nothing else.

"I'm not killing people, nor am I a, what did you say early, a homicidal lizard; I promise." She said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

She nodded, "pretty sure."

"So what are you because you aren't a werewolf." Scott said.

She wondered how much Scott knew of their world, if she had to guess it was very little. She could tell him about creatures that would give him nightmares for years.

"I'm not," she agreed.

"So what are you?" the human asked, he was almost jumping on the spot, as if the anticipation was to much for him.

Laurel didn't want to tell them, the fewer people that knew the better and yet she was pretty sure that if she didn't tell them they would hound her until she did.

"My kind have several different names," she said slowly, still not entirely sure telling them was a good idea. Especially if Scott then told Allison, she didn't need Gerard finding out what she was.

"I'm Fae."

The human frowned.

"I thought your name was Laurel?" he said confused.

_Oh for the love of God!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Vengeance **

Chapter Two

Laurel really didn't know how the human had survived in her world, for that matter, she wasn't sure how Scott had either though at least he was a werewolf.

"So, your like tinkerbell?" the human boy whispered to her, they were sat next to each other once again.

_It's nearly the end of the day _she reminded herself.

"No," she whispered back, trying to concentrate on what the history teacher was saying.

"Can you fly?

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"No."

"So what can you do?"

She turned to glare at him.

"If you don't stop asking questions, you'll know what I can do." She threatened though he didn't seem fazed.

"Stiles, Laurel, have either of you been paying attention?" the teacher asked standing in front of them a stern expression marring his face.

_Stiles, what kind of name is Stiles? _She thought, biting her lip to fight back the smile.

Stiles smiled sheepishly and Lauren tried to look like she gave a damn. The teacher went back to the front of the class and started rambling on again. Human history was entwined within the supernatural and yet they had no clue, large chunks of their history they didn't quite understand.

"So, are you going to tell me what you can do?"

_He's never going to stop asking questions _she thought wearily.

_Vengeance _

After school she managed to get away from Scott and Stiles with no more questions. She practically ran to her car and was screeching out the car park before anyone else.

As first days at High School went she was pretty sure that it was abnormal. She had never been to a 'normal' school before, her kind usually lived together secluded and separate from humans. _There is a reason for that _she reminded herself.

Laurel drove to the diner she had found the other day and sat down at the same table she had frequented before. There were a few less stares than before, owing to the fact she looked like any other teenager. As she ate she decided she'd again park her car in the clearing she had found and then once again go to the Argent house, see if she could overhear anything of any use.

She hoped Scott hadn't told Allison what she was, she had asked him not to. Not that she thought Allison would do anything but if she told her family, well, she was sure they would.

Surprisingly she didn't mind the two boys knowing, sure they had a lot of questions but then from what she learnt from Scott, she wasn't surprised. He had been bitten only several months before, still new to the world he had been plunged into. They had told her about the Alpha, Peter Hale, she didn't tell them she completely understood the werewolf's need for revenge on those who had burnt his family around him. She also didn't tell them her true intentions. She learnt that it was Peter that had killed Kate and that Derek Hale had killed his uncle and become an Alpha.

She wondered if it had been Derek's eyes she felt on her the day before. _Probably _she thought. She also learnt that he was making his own pack. And then they had told her about the lizard creature. It hadn't been the Isaac boy who had killed his father, who incidentally was one of Derek's pack, but the creature.

Laurel had listened to them with mild interest, though she cared very little about the creature as long as it stayed out of her way.

She hadn't realised it had begun to rain while she had been eating peacefully. She darted to her car cursing the sky. She was drenched by the time she reached her car, rain dripping down her face as she sat in the drivers seat. She reached inside of her, to the well of power that rested in her stomach and let the warmth of her power course through her.

She like many Fae had the abilities to control the elements of the earth, unlike most however she also felt them within, she let the flames that settled in her belly warm her, steam rolled off her body and misted the windows around her.

Once she was sufficiently dry she started her car, not looking forward to standing in the rain and listening in on the Argents conversations.

Her car started squealing loudly over the sound of the pouring rain.

"No, no, no," she muttered hitting her steering wheel in frustration.

She turned the engine off and tried several more times before conceding to the fact she had to take it to a garage. She remembered driving past one on her way to school that morning and as she pulled away, garnering stares from passers-by as she squealed passed them, she hoped her car would make it there.

The garage was thankfully open, the sun was setting but it was still pouring with rain as she pulled up to the garage. A young man, early twenties was working on another car but stopped and turned to look at her as she stopped her.

"Car trouble?" he said with a grin, she thought maybe he was trying to be funny.

He wasn't.

"Yes, do you have time to fix it?" she said eyeing the familiar jeep he was working on.

She looked around, seeing Stiles waiting in another room. He hadn't noticed her however, busy staring at his phone. _Brilliant _she thought dryly. Wondering if it was too late to find a different garage.

"For a pretty girl like you, I'm sure I can squeeze you in," maybe he was trying to flirt or maybe he was just a bit creepy, either way he stopped working on Stiles jeep and took her keys off.

"You can take a seat in here if you like," he said smiling, something about him was off.

She smiled hoping her eyes didn't betray her, "I'm fine, I'll go through there."

He looked a little disgruntled but shrugged as if it didn't matter though she thought she could taste anger in the air. _Creep _she thought, taking her chances with Stiles.

"Thank god are you-" Stiles stopped talking, looking up at her.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were him," he said gesturing through the pain of glass to the man who was now beginning to work on her car.

"Hey, what's he doing!" Stiles said annoyance colouring his voice.

Laurel grinned wickedly at him.

"I guess pretty girls take priority over awkward boys," she said sinking into a seat.

"Asshole," he muttered, she figured she meant him rather than herself.

Stiles slumped into the seat beside her, glancing at her, not so subtly, out the corner of his eye. She pretended not to notice and instead wondered what valuable information she could be missing not spying on the Argent house; though she was glad she wasn't in the rain.

"Bet you wish you could fly now huh," Stiles said breaking the silence.

She rolled her eyes but despite herself she laughed. _It would be useful._

She noticed Stiles, not for the first time, gaping at her.

"What?" she asked, a little self-conscious though she would never admit it.

"I, um, just never heard you laugh," he stuttered.

"You've known me for a day, and most of the day you've been pestering me!" she told him.

He nodded.

He tore his eyes away from her, this time she watched him. His eyes widened and a gasp slipped past his lips. Before she knew what was happening he was racing to the door.

She stood up and saw what he had been gasping at. The creature was crouched on top of the vast expanse of cabinets, its skin scaled and its claws dripping in clear venom.

_Kanima _she realised.

Before she could stop him Stiles was rushing out the small room, shouting warnings at the mechanic who was oblivious to the danger. It wasn't her instinct to protect people, far from it, her kind weren't made that way and yet she found herself rushing after Stiles, a strange urge to protect him welling up inside her.

The kanima jumped landing lightly on all fours, it's long claws the only sound as they scrapped on the concrete floor. Before she could do anything it had swiped the mechanics legs, its paralytic venom working instantly as he fell to the floor and then it advance on Stiles.

Without thinking she put herself between it and Stiles, the strange urge to protect him baffling her though she had very little time to think as the kanima stalked towards her. It looked half lizard half snake, it's cold eyes staring at her.

"Run Stiles," she shouted just as the kanima lurched forwards.

They began to dance, lunging and darting, Laurel thrived on it; the adrenaline coursing through her was addictive. She had been taught to fight from an early age, all her kind had, it was almost a sport to her.

She landed a few blows but the kanima seemed unaffected. When it caught her off guard and sliced her with her claws as it chucked her across the room she hissed before immediately summoning the fire within her, letting it course through her veins and burning the venom within her. She jumped to her feet seeing Stiles get knocked down, like the mechanic, the venom worked instantly and he lay motionless and defenceless on the floor.

Laurel ran to him, knocking the kanima away with a kick to its stomach. She lifted Stiles up and carried him quickly to the room they had just frequented moments before. She layed him on the floor gently.

"Well this sucks," he muttered as he lay paralysed.

She chuckled softly before a loud crashing sound had her standing at the window, she could Stiles jeep that had been suspended in mid-air was on the ground. The mechanic crushed beneath it.

Laurel looked through the pane of glass, the kanima had gone.

She sighed heavily. _He didn't even finish fixing my car!_

_Vengeance _

When the venom had worn off and Stiles was able to move he dialled 911. He looked worse for wear and pale, his eyes darting every so often to the body that poked out from beneath his jeep.

"So, we say it was an accident, that the jeep fell on him," she said, repeating what Stiles had suggested.

"Do those things," she pointed to the metal contraption that had held the jeep up, "usually just drop cars on people?"

Stiles gulped averting his eyes from the body.

"No, but, accidents happen right. And its not like we can tell then what actually happened." He said.

Laurel supposed he was right; she didn't know much about law enforcement officers but she reckoned they didn't believe in lizard like snake creatures. _Yes, probably best not to mention that _she told herself just as the sound of sirens reached her ears.

She let Stiles deal with them first, she sat in the room trying to look at least a little shaken and concerned about the body in the other room. She let a few tears well up in her eyes and just in time because the door opened.

Laurel knew it wasn't Stiles before she could even see who was entering. The scent was different, similar, but it wasn't his. _When did I get so accustomed to his scent? _She didn't have time to ponder the thought however as the officer closed the door and turned to her.

"Laurel, isn't it?" the man said kindly.

She nodded, bottom lip wobbling slightly as she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sheriff Stilinski," he introduced himself.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She told their story, the lie she and Stiles had come up with. She didn't feel guilty, Fae rarely felt guilty about anything. She let her fake tears fall and her voice shake as she spoke, acting the frightened girl any other normal teenager would be.

"I'll need your address and contact details for your parents," the sheriff said once he'd asked all his questions.

Laurel shuffled her feet, "I'm, erm, well I'm emancipated," she said stuttering.

_I've been spending to much time with Stiles!_

"Oh, ok," the sheriff seemed bemused by her words.

"Well, I'll just need your address then," he said eyeing her somewhat warily.

She cursed inwardly. She really didn't need anyone looking into her situation closely. _I should have left _she thought angrily.

"Well, currently I don't have one," she said quietly, not meeting the sheriff's eye.

The sheriff didn't speak for a moment, she could practically smell the curiosity and concern rolling of him.

"Where have you been staying?"

She looked to her car, which was within the cordoned off area of the garage.

"My car."

She heard him sigh and watched as he slipped his notepad into his pocket. She chanced a glance at his face, his eyes were heavy with pity and concern.

"Are your belongings in your car?" he asked.

She frowned, confused.

"Yes," she answered.

He nodded. "I'll get a deputy to grab them, in the mean time I'll get my son to take you to our house, you can stay with us."

She stood silent and confused.

"Stiles," the sheriff had opened the door and called out.

She was still standing, shocked and confused. Laurel had expected questions not an offer of a room.

"Dad," Stiles said eyeing the pair with caution.

_The sheriff is his dad _she thought, still to shocked to even find amusement that his name was Stiles Stilinski.

"Laurel will be staying with us, take her outside and I'll get a deputy to drive you both home," the sheriff said.

Finally, she managed to talk.

"Sheriff it's fine really, you don't have to-"

He interrupted her.

"No discussion, you'll be staying with us until you find a more permanent address, I won't have a young girl sleeping in her car."

He walked out the room without another word leaving her and Stiles staring at one another, both equally shocked.

_Vengeance _

The ride to the Stilinski house was quiet, with the deputy driving there was no way they could speak and Laurel wasn't sure what she would say if they could.

She didn't understand how she had ended up staying with the Stilinski's, she supposed being Sheriff meant you probably cared about people, a somewhat foreign concept to Laurel. She hadn't cared about anyone in a very long time.

Living with the Stilinski's was going to seriously hinder her plans. She doubted the sheriff wouldn't take kindly to his house guest leaving the house at odd hours _or murder _she thought dryly. She would just have to be sneaky because she was in Beacon Hills for a reason and it wasn't to infiltrate a normal a family.

"Here you go," the deputy said, pulling up beside a mundane looking a house.

He got out the car and grabbed her things from the trunk. Reluctantly she got out the cruiser, trying to smile thankfully as the deputy handed over her bags.

She followed Stiles slowly towards the house and when he went inside she stood rooted to the spot on the porch. _Am I really going to stay here? _She asked herself, it was a terrible idea, one of the worst ideas actually. Could she lie and bluff her way through living with two humans, one of which knew what she was and the others job was to detect things!

_This is a horrible idea. _She was about to walk away, find a hotel to stay in until her car was no longer evidence and fixed.

"Are you coming in?" Stiles had appeared in the door way, wearing a frown that didn't suit him.

_This is a really bad idea._

"Do you need to be invited in?" he asked seriously.

She laughed and stepped through the door, Stiles and the sheriffs scents strong as she breathed in.

"I'm not a vampire Stiles."

"Vampires are real?"

_Vengeance _

The evening was awkward to say the least. Stiles had shown her to the spare bedroom and showed her around the house. It was nice, it reminded her of her old home; something she didn't think about often, the memories to painful.

"Is it ok if I have a shower?" she asked politely.

Stiles nodded a blush rising up his cheeks. Laurel found herself smiling as he rushed off in search of towels.

Once she was showered and dressed, she made her way downstairs, staring at the pictures that adorned the walls. There was a woman in a lot of the pictures, she presumed it was his mother, though as she walked through the house she couldn't smell any female presence. She decided it was best not to pry though, for his sake or her own.

Laurel was keenly aware that she was going down a dangerous path. Already she had done things, felt things she hadn't done in a long time. She had wanted to save Stiles, protect him from the kanima and when he had got hurt, she had felt, panic, worry; she wasn't sure quite what she had felt. But it wasn't like her.

"Is pizza ok?" Stiles asked as she walked into the living room, he had a take away menu in his hand.

She nodded, "fine."

She sat on the sofa, feeling like an intruder as she listened to Stiles order dinner. Once he was done he flopped down next to her.

_Her really has no sense of self-preservation _she thought, he was friends with werewolves, had run head first into a fight with a kanima he was woefully unequipped to win and he seemed completely at ease around her, not a trace of fear.

"My dad won't be back till late," he said breaking the silence.

She had figured as much, apparently even though it had appeared to be an accident, they still had to investigate. _I wonder if they'll find anything? _She doubted it, she didn't think kanima's left behind DNA evidence and even if they did, the police would have no idea what they were looking at.

"I'm going to call Scott, let him know what's happening," he announced jumping from the sofa and heading upstairs as if to give the illusion of privacy.

Laurel didn't listen to his conversation, well, as best as she could. It was difficult to turn off her senses instead she channelled her hearing on listening to the cars that drove by and the chatter of the next-door neighbours.

"She said it was a kanima," she heard Stiles say.

"What is a kanima?" she heard Scott ask.

"I don't know, I haven't really gotten the chance to ask her. I'll ask her later."

"You're seeing her later?"

"Well, yes, my dad kind of offered her a place to stay. At my house."

"WHAT!"

Thankfully she heard the footsteps walking up the path, she shook her head trying to rid her ears of their conversations. Stiles had left money on the table for the food but she ignored it, grabbing her purse out her bag and opened the door before the delivery guy could knock.

"Thanks," she muttered grabbing the pizza and shoving money in his hand before shutting the door in the wide eyed mans face.

"Pizza's here," she shouted up the stairs and laughed when she heard Stiles quickly bid his friend goodbye, hanging up on Scott mid-sentence.

_Maybe this won't be so bad _she thought, allowing herself briefly to admit that Stiles wasn't such a terrible person to be around.


	3. Chapter Three

**Vengeance **

Chapter Three

Laurel was one with the earth, she could bend it to her will, she loved nature it was beautiful in a way nothing else was. But there was one thing she despised about it. _What are birds so happy about at this hour _she thought grumpy, turning over and shoving a pillow over her head.

She lay in bed, awake and over thinking for over an hour.

She listened as the sheriff got up, she had heard him get in late, or early, she supposed. He was heavier footed than Stiles, she listened as he walked downstairs and heard the sound of a kettle boiling.

Laurel stayed in bed. She didn't feel like facing the day.

It wasn't long after that Stiles got up, she heard his shuffling feet heading passed her door, he paused for a moment and she held her breath. She wasn't ready to see him, she needed to get herself together; mentally and emotionally.

Thankfully he didn't knock, he continued on to the bathroom. She listened to the running water; she could hear him sighing in pleasure as the water hit his skin.

She felt her cheeks reddening. She wanted to slap herself. Stiles was a distraction, one she couldn't afford, especially as he seemed to be insighting emotions she hadn't felt for years.

"Shit," she heard him curse as a chorus of loud bangs sounded from the bathroom. He was clearly a klutz.

She smiled despite herself.

When she heard Stiles going down stairs she reluctantly got up and dressed before heading for the bathroom. She stared at herself in mirror as she washed her face, she looked the same as she always did and yet she felt so peculiar. _Get it together Laurel _she told herself sternly. She was Fae, not human, she couldn't let herself be distracted or compromised. She had things to do, Gerard was her reason for being in Beacon Hills, to get revenge for her family _remember that _she told herself.

She found the two Stilinski's at the dining table when she got downstairs, each nursing a cup of coffee in their hands.

"Morning Kid," the sheriff greeted her with a sleepy smile.

She returned it, feeling once again like an intruder.

"Morning," she greeted them both.

She grabbed the coffee that had already been made for her and joined them at the table, grabbing a slice of toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

"I'll have to take you both to school early today," the sheriff said looking like he should be heading back to bed rather than work.

"When can I get my jeep back?" Stiles asked around a mouthful of toast.

"When it's no longer evidence." His father replied obviously.

"It was an accident though, right?" Laurel found herself asking, glancing at Stiles who looked nervously at his father.

"Seems so, but we still need to investigate, after the Lahey murder we can't be too careful."

Laurel and Stiles shared a somewhat guilty look.

She felt sorry for the sheriff, how could he do his job properly if he only had half the story. She didn't dwell on it however; it was best to keep humans out of her world. Though she did wonder briefly what the sheriff would think if he ever found out about the supernatural world. She guessed he wouldn't take it as well as his son.

_Vengeance_

True to his word the sheriff dropped her and Stiles off at the school early, so early it wasn't even open. They walked silently over to one of the benches outside the school and sat down opposite each other.

"I've told Scott to get here early," Stiles said, "so we can talk about the kanima." He said it so calmly that he could have been talking about math homework, not a supernatural creature on a killer spree.

The human boy was a mystery to her, she didn't think most humans were like him. He had a calmness about him, which was odd considering he physically didn't seem to be able to sit still nor keep his mouth closed for more than a few minutes. But, inside him, deep down the calmness was there, grounding him and making him seemingly impervious to the chaos around him.

Scott arrived shortly after them, curiously looking at the pair of them even when he sat down beside Stiles.

"So, you're staying with Stiles and his dad," he said, it wasn't a question, she knew he knew.

She nodded, before resting head in her hand. "Not by choice," she said but seeing the slightly hurt look flicker across Stiles face she continued, "but the sheriff insisted and well, it's ok."

It was a pitiful complement but Stiles seemed pleased.

She felt Scott's wary eyes still on her.

"I'm not going to hurt them," she said slightly annoyed.

Scott nodded before smiling, "I know sorry it just, we don't know you, but you saved Stiles last night so I guess your ok."

She laughed, "thanks," his compliment was as awful as hers.

"We have more pressing matters, the kanima," Stiles said before telling Scott everything she had told him the night before.

"So, it should be a werewolf?" Scott asked looking to her for the answer.

"Yes, but due to emotionally issues, whoever it is rejected it and took the form of, well, what it feels on the inside." She said bordely watching as students began to arrive.

"So, it'a Lydia or Jackson," Scott said speaking more to Stiles than her.

"Its not Lydia," Stiles sounded so adamant that Laurel looked at him, brow raised.

"I know you like her Stiles but even you say she's cold blooded, I mean, it could be her," Scott said softly.

"Whoever it is, they aren't killing people because they want to, it will have a master, it's the master that controls the kanima," Laurel said, trying to soften the blow, Stiles looked pale at the thought it might be the girl, Lydia.

Laurel didn't understand the bubble of jealousy that welled up within her. _So he likes a girl, it's none of my business _she told herself.

"So how do we find out which one it is?" Scott asked her.

She shrugged, "I have no idea."

_Vengeance _

Laurel was surprised when Allison sat down next to her in class. She had overheard Scott telling the girl that she wasn't human and had assumed that Allison would stay far away from her. _Clearly I was wrong. _

"Scott told me what happened, he also told me what you are," Allison said quietly.

She knew Scott would have told her, even though she had explicitly told him that she didn't want the Argents finding out about her. _Has she told them?_

As if she could read her mind Allison spoke.

"I haven't told my family, you protected Stiles, your not a bad person," she said with certainty.

_Oh if only you knew _she thought, wondering what the girl would think if, no, when Laurel got her revenge.

"He also told me it's either Lydia or Jackson," the girl continued.

Laurel nodded, "unless someone else was bitten and didn't die or turn, then yes, it's one of them."

"My father and Gerard know to; they are going to find out which and they will kill them; Lydia's my friend and Jackson doesn't deserve to die."

Laurel wondered why Allison was talking to her, did she think Laurel would help?

"Scott said you know about the kanima, what can we do?" Allison asked her eyes begging for answers.

She didn't want to get involved, even more so than she had already. She didn't care who the kanima was or who controlled it. _But if Gerard is interest in it, maybe I should be to? _The thought crossed her mind. As did another, what if she could control the kanima? It would make killing Gerard easier.

"Your family will have a book, a beastiary, old looking probably, there might be more information in there," she supplied helpfully, an uncommon occurrence for her.

Allison's eyes widened, "I think Gerard has it."

"Find that and then you might get some answers," she said _and I might to. _

_Vengeance _

Laurel was on her way to the cafeteria when Gerard stopped her, he was lurking in the doorway of his office.

"Miss Childs, could I see you for a moment?" he said his voice light but his eyes were hard, calculating.

She saw Scott up ahead giving her a worried look. _Had Allison lied? Had she told Gerard? _She hadn't sensed any deceit from the girl.

She followed the man into his office. He shut the door behind them.

Laurel wasn't sure what usual principles had in their office but the sword that was displayed proudly on the wall was probably not what most principles called normal.

She fought back her emotions as she watched the balding white haired man, he sat at his desk, below the sword. She tried to fight back the memories, the screams, had it been that sword that had killed her family? She could feel her fingers tingling with rage and magic, _not here, there is to many witnesses _she told herself.

Oblivious to the turmoil inside of her and how close he was to death, Gerard spoke.

"I was looking over your enrolment forms and there are a few issues," he said eyeing her suspiciously.

She told herself if he knew anything she probably wouldn't be speaking to him, he wasn't one for conversations with his enemy's.

"Your address has been left blank as has your emergency contacts," he said handing her the forms back.

She took them, trying to keep her hand steady.

"Sorry, I'll fill them out," she said keeping her voice neutral.

Everything in her wanted to leap across the desk and hurt him, the man who had killed her family, had tried to kill her.

She grabbed a pen out her bag and scribbled the Stilinski's address down before pausing. She didn't have anyone to contact in an emergency, she put her pen away.

"Can I take this and bring it back," she asked not meeting his gaze.

"Yes, have it back by the end of the day," he said watching her curiously.

Laurel tried her best to smile before practically running out the office.

She leant against the wall when she was far enough away and breathed in deeply, letting out a shaky breath. Being around the man who had killed her family brought to much pain and anger, she could feel her magic stirring uncomfortably; she balled her hands into fist and tried to push it away.

Laurel could feel the power grow inside her, knew if she didn't leave she would expose what she was in the middle of school.

So she ran.

She didn't stop running, she raced through the car park and into the woods that sat on the edge of the high school. She kept running hoping to burn herself out but the power within her wasn't fading.

When she could no longer breathe she slowed to a stop, panting for breath. She was alert, her senses on overdrive. She could hear footsteps approaching fast, to fast to be human, the scent of werewolf hitting her nostrils as they flared.

The last shred of control over her power snapped.

The werewolves came to a stop behind her but not of their own doing. The roots of the trees beneath them sprouted angrily from the ground, winding around them like shackles. She heard their cries of alarm and pain but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop.

Too long had she let the well of power within her grow, with no outlet, and her anger drove the roots tighter around the werewolves.

"Please, stop," she heard one of them beg.

She turned towards the sound slowly, still breathing heavily.

The birds around them were going wild and the trees swayed vigorously under her power. Leaves swirled around, dancing in the air and wiping her cheeks.

The two werewolves were barely visible through the roots that confined them.

"We aren't your enemy," she heard one whispers. "Please, Laurel, stop."

She fell to her knees, hands sinking into the ground. The roots slithered back to the earth as she knelt panting, she could still feel the well of power within her but she willed it down, just like the roots. As the last constraints released the wolves they to sank to the ground breathing just as heavily as her.

"Sorry," she whispered knowing they would hear.

_Get a grip _she told herself, letting herself fall back so she sat on the ground, hands still buried in the dirt to ground herself. She hadn't lost control in years, control was drilled into her kind from an early age, it was dangerous to have the powers her kind had. Her's more than most.

_Its Gerards fault _she seethed inwardly angry at him and herself. She couldn't let him have that kind of power over her, it would get her killed, probably by his hand.

"Well that was terrifying," one of the werewolves said, the younger of the two.

"You could have killed us," the other said, older and with dark hair and bright red eyes of an Alpha.

_Derek _she thought, Scott had told her about him, and he wore the same moody expression Stiles had mentioned.

"Well, I didn't," she snapped back.

She wasn't in the mood to meet the resident werewolf pack.

"What do you want?" she asked them, her voice less sharp.

"Scott told me about you," Derek said.

_Of course he bloody did _she thought, she was going to have to have a word with Scott.

"You know what the creature is, a kanima," he continued.

She rolled her eyes.

"And?"

Derek gave her an apprising look, the other werewolf, Isaac she presumed, just stared at her looking mildly afraid that she would hurt him again.

"I need your help," he said seriously.

She flung her arms up in the air.

"Why do all you people think I want to help?" she said exasperated.

"Because there is kanima running around town killing people," Isaac said as if it was a reason for her to want to help.

Laurel got to her feet and stared at the pair of wolves.

"Hate to break it to you but I don't care, no offence, I'm not big on teamwork or being helpful," she said with a wicked grin.

In the few days she had been in Beacon Hills she had been more helpful than she had ever been, it was peculiar and unnatural to her. It was one thing saving Stiles, for some reason the boy had got to her but she'd be damned if she was going to be roped into helping anymore than she had already.

"Scott said its venom didn't affect you, you might be the only one that can stop it," Derek said as if not hearing what she had said.

"Well that's unfortunate," she said, dusting the dirt off her hands.

She felt the air crackle, the taste of the alphas anger sharp on her tongue. Her grin was sharp as she stared at Derek, almost daring him to shift, to fight. Because though Fae had evolved over the centuries, no longer causing chaos and mayhem where ever they went, it was still inside of them, inside of her.

"You have the chance to do something good, to save lives, I know its foreign to your kind but I thought maybe you were different." Derek said challenging her.

"You thought wrong," she retorted not rising to the bait before turning her back on the pair and walking back to school.

She knew what she was, who she was -at least most of the time. She didn't care about being good or being the hero. She had only one goal, to make Gerard suffer; nothing mattered apart from that.

_Vengeance _

By the time she reached the school she had missed most of the afternoon classes. She debated just leaving but she made herself stay, she didn't need any more attention from Gerard than she already had.

As the bell rang and the halls began to fill up, she wove through the throngs of students, heading towards the last class of the day.

"Laurel,", the familiar voice called her name.

Stiles pushed his way through the crowd until he was beside her, handing her a bag.

Her bag.

She hadn't even realised she didn't have it.

"I found it at lunch in the hallway," he said with a curious smile. "What happened, Scott said Gerard called you into his office?"

They sat down beside each other, the classroom slowly filling up around them.

"It was just my enrolment form, I didn't have an address or an emergency contact," she said casually.

"Oh, that's good, I thought maybe, you know, he knew," Stiles said editing his words around their class mates.

She shook her head, "no," she said softly, she felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"Were you worried about me Stiles?" she teased.

Stiles rolled his eyes but his cheeks darkened. "nope, not at all."

She laughed softly, pulling out her books from her bag. Her enrolment form peaked out her bag and suddenly it was her cheeks that felt a little warm.

"I, erm, I put your address down on my form, you know because I'm staying with you but, I wondered if you or your dad could be my emergency contact, it's just, I don't know who else to put down," she was rambling, she was well aware of it and yet she couldn't stop herself.

It was like Stiles awkwardness was rubbing off on her.

"Sure, pass it here," he said seeming unfazed by her request.

She watched as he scribbled his and his fathers names and numbers down and then passed it back to her with a smile.

"Don't get into to much trouble though, I doubt I'll be able to help," he said with a grin.

All she could think was that Stiles was probably the only one she would let help and that thought scared her to her very core. She didn't understand the power the human boy, she barely knew, had over her. It terrified her and she had no idea what to do about it.

_What is it about Stiles?_ She asked herself. She had no idea what the answer was.

* * *

I'm pretty sure no one is reading this story at the moment but I have most of this story written so I will continue to post and hope someone reads soon .


	4. Chapter Four

**Vengeance **

Chapter Four

Laurel had managed a grand total of two days before being unceremoniously dumped back into the kanima problem.

It had been a fluke, she had been at school in the library when she heard the distant sounds of fighting. She had ignored it at first, steadfastly concentrating on the book in her hands. It was only when she heard Stiles name that she jumped from her seat, racing towards the echoed sounds of fighting.

She had burst into the schools swimming pool to find the blonde werewolf laying on the ground, unmoving and unconscious and Stiles treading water, holding up Derek.

When Stiles saw her his eyes widened in relief. "Its here," was all he managed to say before the weight of Derek pulled him under the water.

She felt panic rise in her chest, she wanted to rip Stiles from the water and take him to safety. His head emerged again, gasping for breath just as she felt the kanima's presence behind her. She fell to the floor and rolled away as the kanima swiped widely above her, claws dripping with venom.

She stood crouched and snarling, staring at the kanima as its beady eyes focused on her.

It lunged.

She didn't move, instead she used it's own weight against it, she darted to the side and grabbed its scaly arm flinging it against the wall. She didn't give it time to get up, she advanced and landed blow after blow, though it seemed unfazed.

It swiped at her stomach, ripping her shirt and shredding her stomach. She cried out in pain, the venom already spreading through her. Once again she let the fire in her belly course through, burning the venom out of her system.

Laurel was pissed, her stomach bleeding profusely.

"Get in the water, it doesn't like the water," she heard Stiles shout.

_You don't like water hey _she thought wickedly.

She reached for the pool, an invisible hand grabbing the water and pulling it from the pool as the kanima approached. She yanked hard, a ball of water floating up from the pool, the kanima stopped staring between her and the water that now hovered in the air.

"How do you like this," she said with a grin and let the water consume him, trapping it as the water swirled around it like a cage.

Laurel watched as the kanima twisted and turned in its watery cage, its eyes no longer slits but wide with paniced. For a moment, as she stared at it, she was sure she saw another pair if eyes behind it's own, scared and angry. _Its master _she thought.

The kanima was fighting to break free, the water seemed to do little to slow it down, it seemed unaffected by the lack of air. As she tightened the ball of water around it, concentrating with all she had, its claws swiped widely, slicing through the wall of water.

Laurel felt the cage she'd created rattle and weaken. Water had always been her weakest element to control, she felt one with fire its anger and rage connected with her own. Water was to peaceful, calm everything she wasn't. She felt her control falter and the water lost its shape, falling to the floor and soaking her in a wave.

Dripping wet she ready herself to fight but the kanima was no longer before her, it was scaling the walls of the swim hall and then disappeared.

Laurel sagged her relief, the wounds on her stomach healing but still sore. Her top was drenched with blood and her wounds still open.

"Swim to the edge Stiles," she said encouragingly.

She hauled Derek out none to gentle and then grabbed Stiles hand helping him out the pool.

Laurel sat on the floor beside the pair, squeezing her eyes shut and willing her wounds to heal. She felt weak, from the power she exerted and the deep cuts she had received.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked concern colouring his voice as he stared at her stomach.

"I'll be fine," she said quietly.

Derek had pushed himself up into a sitting position, he was eyeing her curiously.

"I thought you didn't help?" he said snappily.

She glared at him, "I'm not a complete bitch," she retorted.

Laurel didn't feel the need to tell him she had only been there because Stiles was. _He doesn't need to know that _she thought wryly, knowing if he did he would probably find a way to use that to his advantage.

"So, you can control water," Stiles said slightly awed. "That's really cool."

She laughed at his expression but stopped quickly, it wasn't helping with the pain.

"Its pretty cool," she admitted, "not as cool as fire though, or earth," she said giving Derek a wide smile.

"Where is Scott?" she asked Stiles, changing the subject and ignoring the Alpha as he continued to stare at her.

"With Allison, trying to find the beastiary at the Argents ." Stiles replied, still watching her with concern.

"Does he have a death wish?" she muttered, wondering how stupid a werewolf had to be to literally walk into a hunters house.

Stiles laughed dryly, "Allison's parents know he's a werewolf, they haven't tried to kill him, well, not in a while anyway."

Laurel shook her head, bemused. _Why? _She thought, she had assumed Gerard's son was as ruthless as him; Kate certainly had been. It puzzled her, hunters lived by a code: _so why haven't they killed him? _

"So, figured out who the kanima is yet?" she asked.

Stiles shook his head frowning.

"Well at least you know one thing, whoever is controlling it doesn't like water," she said.

"What makes you say that, it might be whoever it is that doesn't like water" Derek replied.

"A kanima has no fears, it's a tool really, its master dictates what it does, who it kills and what it fears." She said as if it were obvious.

_They really have no clue _she thought.

From what she knew of Derek Hale, he was born a werewolf, she thought he'd know a little more about the creatures of their world.

"So we are looking for someone who hates water," Stiles muttered. "well, at least that rules out the swim team," he said brightly.

_Ever the optimist _she thought, wondering how he did it. How he stayed so calm when the world around him.

_Vengeance _

While the others tried to figure out who the kanima was Laurel spent her time following Gerard and when she wasn't doing that she was trying to figure out who was controlling the kanima. She had printed off everything she could about the victims trying to find a link between, a clue to who was behind their murders.

She had learnt patience was not her virtue. Her patience at waiting for the right moment to kill Gerard was wearing thin, she had come close to just killing him in the parking lot several times; she was starting to wonder if she cared people finding out what she was, she told herself she could run and hide once it was over. Her kind were good at hiding.

Something always held her back though, the sensible part of brain that told her she couldn't just kill him in broad daylight, with dozens of students as witnesses. As Stiles as a witness.

Two weeks she'd been living with the Stilinski's, every evening her and Stiles would sit together, talking, watching TV and being normal. It was the part of her day she looked forward to most. It made her feel, well, normal. She could almost forget why she was in Beacon Hills when she was around him.

She didn't understand the pull she had towards him, couldn't fathom why he brought out feelings and instincts that she hadn't felt before. It scared her, yes, but she didn't totally hate.

"So, Allison got the beastiary," he said one evening, the sheriff had gone to work and left the pair to fend for themselves.

"Did you find anything else on the kanima?"

Stiles shook his head, "no more than you told us really. The fact it was in Latin didn't help."

She nodded, eyes on the screen. She could feel Stiles staring at her.

"What is it? Do I have food on my face?" she asked running a hand over her face self consciously.

He laughed though there was an edge of nervousness to it.

"No, it's just that there was a section on Fae," he said pausing to gauge her reaction.

Laurel stiffened slightly, _what did it say?_

"I've been translating using google, a pain by the way, half of it doesn't make sense," he rambled on, she could taste his nervous energy rolling off him in waves. "I mean it says all the cool stuff you can do and that your kind rarely socialise with humans anymore. Apparently Fae used to reek havoc in the human world, you know, chaos, destruction, death, and it said something else, about their being different types of Fae and that one was better than the other, so-"

She couldn't bare it anymore, she pressed her finger to his lips, ignoring the way her heart quickened with his lips pressed against her skin.

"Please stop rambling," she said softly, pulling her finger from his lips.

He nodded slowly, staring at her intensely.

"There are two types of Fae, Seelie and Unseelie, we aren't so different really. Centuries ago Seelie and Unseelie treated humans like pets, toys for their own amusement. The Seelie are considered the better of the two; more compassionate, kinder to humans and would help them, their tricks and games not as cruel." She said her eyes never leaving his.

"And the Unseelie?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

If felt so intimate, telling him about her kind. It was secret she could not fathom sharing and yet the brown haired boy made her feel safe. She trusted him.

"Unseelie are considered the more darkly inclined, no offence by a human was to low to punish them, they are quicker to anger, more vicious and more inclined to, well, more evil tendencies. But, just like humans, evil can be found in Seelie and Unseelie, and both of my kind have changed over the centuries. No longer do we reek havoc in the human world; well, not much." She finished lamely.

There were always some who didn't follow the rules of their kind.

She could see the question on the tip of Stiles tongue, she smiled sadly, knowing what he wanted to know and knowing she wouldn't lie, not to him.

"Ask me Stiles," she whispered softly.

She saw him swallow nervously, "which are you?"

"Unseelie," she answered waiting for his reaction.

The silence was deafening, Laurel stared at her hands that tested in her lap. _Is this it? Will he not want to be friends with me? _She thought, hoping that she hadn't ruined the blossoming friendship between them.

She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her arm. She looked up at him as he stared at her, she couldn't read his expression she didn't let herself sense his emotions; scared of what she would feel.

"Your not evil Laurel," he whispered with a small reassuring smile.

She shook her head. "You don't know that," _you don't know why I'm here _she thought. "I'm not one of the good guys like you, or your friends. I'm not a nice person."

"I said you weren't evil, I didn't say you were nice," Stiles said eyes twinkling with amusement as he smiled broadly.

She shoved him gently making him topple back onto the sofa cushions laughing and she laughed, truly laughed, like she hadn't in years.

_Vengeance _

Laurel was pretty sure Stiles was intent on dragging her into every situation she didn't want to be in. They were following the kanima, or Jackson, as Scott and Stiles had informed her.

Jackson had led them to a club, Jungle and as they stood outside Laurel couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Jacksons hiding a little secret," she said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the line outside the club.

"It's a gay club Scott," she said shaking her head as his eyes widened in understanding.

"What's the kanima want at a gay club?" Stiles asked confused.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with him," Scott said pointing to the boy who was handing over his ID.

"Danny, why would the kanima, or whoever's controlling it, want to hurt Danny?"

Laurel shrugged, wondering what the two boys plan was.

It turned out it was simple, and far more fun than she had expected.

"We are here for a reason you know," Stiles shouted over the music.

Laurel just smiled before heading onto the dance floor. The energy in the room was addictive, more so than any drug or drink, the music vibrated through her body as she swayed to the music, unconcerned and care free.

She wove through the throngs, dancing happily. Lust weighed heavily in the air, she could taste it, smell it, it clung to the people around her. She had never been so overcome with a feeling before. It was intoxicating.

A hand wrapped round her arm and she turned, still moving to the music, body tingling with lust. Stiles was trying to lead her away, his hand slipping from her arm to her hand, wrapped tightly around it.

"Laurel, come on," he urged.

She didn't want to sit by the bar, watching everyone have fun. _I want to have fun _she thought.

She pulled Stiles with more strength than she meant to, he toppled into her with confusion.

"What are you-" he began to say, but she stopped him.

"Dance with me Stiles, have fun," she said over the music.

She watched his eyes widened, he looked like a deer caught in head lights. _He's so handsome _she found herself thinking, _he doesn't even realise. _

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up close to him. She looked up at him through her lashes, smiling. He looked nervously down at her eyes wide but there was something behind the nervousness, she inhaled deeply catching the scent rolling off him, tasting his emotions.

She unwound her arms from his neck and gripped his hands, placing them on her hips. His lust spiked and she grinned, she let her fingers tangle in his hair, hands resting on his neck.

"Dance with me," she whispered in his ear, her lips brushing his skin.

She felt his fingers dig into her skin and revelled in the feeling. They danced as if they were the only ones in the room, there was no kanima, no danger; just them.

Later she would blame the overwhelming lust that filled the room, it coursed through her hotter than flames. She didn't look away from Stiles, her eyes locked with his, she knew her eyes shine with the same passion his did.

The arousal in the air was unlike anything she had ever felt, she didn't know something could be so delightful and frustrating at the same time.

As Stiles hands travelled up her sides, around her middle before resting on her lower back, she couldn't stop herself. She leant forward while dragging his head down, her lips crashing on his with an urgency she had never felt before.

His lips were soft against hers, she sighed softly as their lips danced, he tasted sweet in her mouth and his tongue swiped across her lower lip she gladly let him in, wanting, no, needing more.

When the screaming started Stiles pulled away his eyes alert, Laurel would have been happy to let the world burn around them but as the screams continued Stiles grabbed her hand and she let him lead her towards Scott, who's eyes were frantically searching the crowd.

As the air around them echoed with screams and the arousal turned to fear and panic Laurel felt her mind, moments before hazy, clear slightly.

People were dropping to the floor paralysed but she couldn't see the kanima, pipes had burst filling the room with misty smoke.

"There," Scott said pointing to the ceiling were the kanima was scuttling away.

They followed, pushing through the throngs of terrified party-goers, Stiles hand was still wrapped tightly around hers as they ran. Scott pushed open the emergency exit which was slightly ajar, the car park they emerged in was quiet, though she could hear the screams from inside still.

Still a little hazy she let Scot do the work, they followed him as he caught the kanima's scent.

Between two cars they found him, Jackson lying naked on the floor and out for the count.

_Vengeance _

"Is this really the best plan we have?" Laurel asked, she used the term 'we' lightly, it hadn't been her idea at all.

"Can you think of a better one?" Scott asked, he sounded so genuine almost pleading her to come up with something else.

"Not keeping him prisoner might be a start!" she said exasperated.

They had taken Jackson to the Hale house, burned out and falling apart. Chains tied him in place.

"We can't just let him go, he's killing people," Stiles muttered still looking distressed after dressing him.

Laurel had offered, jokingly, it had been worth it to see Stiles reaction. He had forbidden it and done it himself. She hadn't forgotten the kiss they had shared, she could still feel his lips on hers. It seemed Stiles could as well, he kept glancing at her, cheeks flushed.

"He's parents are going to notice he is missing you know, we can't keep him here forever," she said to the pair.

"We have to try and make him remember, realise he is the kanima, then maybe whoever his master is won't have so much control." Scott said hopefully though she could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Scott," she said softly, "I don't think he can remember, when he's the kanima he isn't Jackson and when he's Jackson he's not the kanima, that's why the venom worked on him. They are two separate entities, I don't think one knows the other exists."

She watched as Scott sagged a little, his shoulders hunched. She felt sorry for him, he tried so hard to do the right thing, be the hero and save everyone, he and Stiles both; it baffled her really but she could admire it, even be a little jealous of it.

"We have to try," Scott said determined.

Stiles nodded in agreement.

_This isn't going to end well. _She thought.

And it hadn't.

The next day Stiles had slunk into his house and flopped down beside Laurel.

"They found out?" she asked though she could tell the answer.

"He got out, now he has restraining orders against me and Scott." He said grumpily.

Laurel laughed and continued even though Stiles glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said between fits of giggles. "Its just, well, look at you hardly look the type."

"I take offence to that, I'll have you know I'm pretty much a hardened criminal with the amount of laws I've broken," he said a glint of amusement in his own eyes.

She snorted, "come on then bad boy, we've got to make lasagne for dinner."

* * *

Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter Five

**Vengeance **

Chapter Five

"You look nice," Stiles said unconvincingly.

She laughed as she walked down the stairs.

"I was aiming for otherworldly and vaguely threatening."

Stiles raised his eyes brows but chuckled, "you've certainly got the threating vibe down-pat."

"Well thank you," she said smirking.

Glad all in leather once again the only colour she bore was her blonde hair, so light it looked silver in certain lights. She didn't blame him for looking a little uncomfortable, she knew what she looked like; she looked Unseelie.

She had been bullied into helping them with their kanima problem once again. She found she didn't mind so much anymore. She would spend the evening with Stiles. They were sure Jackson was going to kill again and it would happen at the illegal party down town in some abandoned warehouse. So of course, Scott and Stiles would be going.

Thoughts of the club and more specifically, hers and Stiles kiss, rose to the forefront of her mind. It had been a week and they hadn't spoken about it. They hadn't really had a chance, they hadn't been alone together. _Tonight we'll be alone _she reminded herself.

"Come on," she said grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him out the house.

"Have you got the mountain ash?" she asked as they got into his jeep.

Their cars had been returned to them early that week, the mechanics death ruled an accident. She wondered how many supernatural murders were ruled as accidental deaths in Beacon Hills, she thought over the years it was probably too many to count.

"Yes, it's in the back," Stiles answered, the jeep made a terrible noise as he started the engine.

"Maybe we should take my car?" she said.

Stiles shot her an annoyed look. "There is nothing wrong with my jeep." He muttered.

When they pulled up outside the warehouse Scott, Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were already there.

As they approached she saw Isaac glance at her, his expression mildly terrified.

"Don't worry, there aren't any trees," she said with a wicked grin.

Isaac rolled his eyes but kept his distance from her.

"I thought team work wasn't your thing?" Derek said smartly, his eyes glancing from her to Stiles, a knowing grin stretching his lips.

"Its a party, who doesn't like a party!" she replied.

"Everyone know the plan?" Scott said stepping in-between her and Derek.

_Smart boy _she thought.

"We'll go inside," Scott said motioning to himself, Isaac and Erica. "Stiles as soon as we are in put the mountain ash down."

Stiles nodded; as did Laurel as she was staying with Stiles.

"We'll stay out here, in case something goes wrong" Derek said, Boyd nodded in agreement.

She hadnt spoken to Boyd, in fact she had never even really been around him, only seeing him in the school corridors. He was the strong and silent type and he watched her suspiciously, no doubt Isaac and Derek had told them what she had done to them on their first meeting.

"Ready?" she asked Stiles who gripped the bag of mountain ash, he looked nervous so she tried to smile reassuringly at him. It didn't seem to help.

When the others had gone inside and confirmed Jackson was there Stiles started to scatter the mountain ash. She followed him, keeping a short distance as they made their way round the building. She could sense Derek and Boyd lurking in the shadows, keeping out of sight.

They had nearly circled the whole building when Stiles cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" she asked stepping closer to him, eyes darting around searching for danger.

"I don't have enough, my one job and I don't have enough," he was rambling his voice several octives higher than normal.

"What did Deaton say?" she said calmly.

"That I'm the spark, I'm not sparkly enough," he muttered.

Laurel bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Stiles, look at me," she said firmly.

He did, his eyes locking with hers.

"You have to believe Stiles, believe in yourself," she whispered to him, her hand resting on his cheek, his skin soft on her palm.

"I can't, how is this supposed to cover all of that.," he said panicked.

True there was a large gap and he only had less than a handful left.

"How long did you believe in Santa?" She asked, thinking on the spot.

"What? What does Santa have to do with this?" Stiles asked frowning.

"How long?" she insisted.

He sighed, "I don't know, until I was nine I guess," he answered his voice sceptical.

She nodded, she gripped his face between her hands, looking deep into his eyes.

"If you could believe in Santa for nine years, then you can believe in yourself for nine seconds," she said calmly.

"You can do it Stiles, just believe," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

She let her hands fall from his face and she stepped behind him, careful not to touch him she let her lips hover millimeters from his skin. Stiles let out a shaky breath.

"Believe Stiles," she whispered.

He released the mountain ash.

Laurel smiled as Stiles gasped. The gap had closed, the circle of mountain ash complete.

"I did it," he whispered awed.

He turned to her, eyes bright with excitement.

"I did it," he said again and before she could speak he kissed her.

It was short and sweet, his lips brushing against hers softly; nothing like the night at the club. But it was just as pleasurable. It felt like it was over before it began and Stiles pulled away, looking shocked, his cheeks tinged red.

"Sorry, I," he stuttered, averting his eyes from her. "I should go in, make sure everything is going to plan," he said in a rush.

She just smiled, "be careful," she said before he walked inside.

Laurel lent against his jeep, he had only been a few mintues when her phone vibrated. Stiles had text her.

"Shit," she cursed after reading it.

"Derek," she whispered, knowing he would hear her.

He stalked out shadows a few seconds later.

"The Argents are coming, they know its Jackson," she said hurriedly.

"How?"

Laurel gave him a withering look, "Allison."

Before either could say another word they heard the gun shot and then a piercing howl. _Boyd _she realised. Derek raced off without another word leaving Laurel conflicted. More shots sounded and Laurel made for the shadows and hunkered down behind a car. She couldn't risk Gerard knowing what she was.

Thankfully the music was loud, she doubted anyone inside could hear the gun shots or the snarling and she was pretty sure it was a fairly abounded part of town.

When Boyd staggered into view, she hissed his name gaining his attention. She heard footsteps, several boots hitting the ground and coming their way. Boyd was in no state to fight, he was littered with gun shots.

She sighed before rising to her feet. She was beside him in seconds, she wrapped her arm around his vast middle and practically dragged him along, he was moaning in pain as she settled him on the ground where she had hidden. She propped him against the car.

"Be quiet," she hissed, the hunters were getting closer.

Boyd's groans of pain stopped, his face screwed up in pain as he held them back.

Laurel edged around the cars, the two hunters were familiar; she had seen them coming and going from the Argent house. There guns were poised, as they scanned the area.

"He can't have got far," one of them muttered.

The other grunted wordlessly.

Laurel gritted her teeth as they approached, reaching for the air around her, she felt her hold on it tighten and then she focused on the approaching men; clad in black like her they stalked closer. She concentrated on their breathing and then she squeezed her hand that lay by her side.

They gasped for air, as she choked it out if them, dropping their guns and clutching their throats as they desperately tried to breath. It wasnt long before they fell to the ground unconscious, Laurel dragged them out of sight making sure she wasn't gentle as she did it.

There were more gun shots and the sound of fighting. When Derek came running towards her, she stood staring at him, he too looked worse for wear, bullet holes visible in his jacket. The cocking of a gun had her looking past Derek to see another hunter, gun aimed at Derek who was still advancing towards her. Though stronger and older than Boyd he was still struggling.

She didn't think, she just acted.

Simultaneously she created a wall of air as dense as concrete behind Derek, the bullets bounced away falling to the ground, the sounds of gun fire were mere echoes as she focused hard on keeping the wall up and choking the hunter, taking his air away so he too would fall unconscious. It took incredible concentration to do both but she gritted her teeth and bore it until the hunter fell to the ground.

"Boyd's back there," she motioned to the place she had left him. "He's not looking good."

Derek stared at her, clutching one of the many wounds littered over his body.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Laurel shifted uncomfortably, "don't mention it, really, don't mention it, I have a reputation to uphold," she said lightly, trying to defuse the awkward situation.

_God, I really am spending to much time around Stiles _she thought.

Derek snorted in amusement but didn't say anything as he walked towards Boyd.

She grabbed the third hunter and deposited him with the others.

Laurel could hear Derek talking to Boyd, she tuned them out instead she tried hard to find Stiles voice from inside the warehouse. She wondered what was happening, if they had managed to catch Jackson. She glanced at her phone, Stiles hadn't messaged her again.

Worry settled in her stomach, she paced along the mountain ash line, hearing nothing but the thumping of music in her ears.

When the door opened she held her breath and when Stiles came rushing out she felt relief wash over her.

"He got away, it wasn't enough," he said careful not to break the line of mountain ash as he crossed it.

"Where is he?" she asked scanning the top of the building.

"I don't know," he answered. His eyes widened and Laurel turned to see Derek moving fast towards them.

"Jesus what happend to you?" Stiles asked before glancing at her, she had the sense he was checking she wasnt hurt to.

"Break the line," Derek bit out between clenched teeth.

"What, no, Jackson is still in there," Stiles said frowning.

"Scott's dying, break it," he said with such urgency that it had her on edge.

She let her sense go, she heard the music, she heard laughter and then she heard it, Scott calling for help, breathless and weak.

"Break it Stiles, now," she said firmly.

He swiped his foot over the line. The circle was broken.

"Get Boyd out of here," Derek commanded as he rushed inside.

She grabbed Stiles to stop him from following.

"We need to leave, Boyd needs help. Derek will save Scott," She said reassuringly as she pulled Stiles towards his jeep and the injured werewolf.

_I'm never going to another party with these people _she thought as they drove away.

_Vengeance _

Laurel sat in the waiting area as Deaton treated Boyd, Derek had shown up with Scott, Isaac and Erica and they had all gone through to see Boyd. Scott had told her in passing that Allison's mother had tried to kill him, vaporising wolfsbane, making it look like an asthma attack.

She had to hand it to the Argents, they were resourceful.

She sat twiddling her thumbs, listening to the others conversations through the wall. She didn't feel like she could go through, she wasn't part of their pack, she was barely friends with most of them besides Stiles.

She could have left, had thought about it but she didn't. She would wait for Stiles, he was really the only thing keeping her there.

When Derek emerged from the room she ignored him, staring at the posters on the wall. She didn't want a conversation and didn't want to dwell on the fact that despite her nature she had helped him and Boyd, saved them even.

He sat down beside her and Laurel sighed softly.

"I bit Victoria," he said quietly, so quiet the others wouldnt hear.

Her eyes widened and her head snapped to the side to stare at him.

_He bit an Argent _she thought, she wanted to laugh but stopped herself, realisation dawning on her. _They'll be consequences for this. _

She motioned for Derek to follow her, they walked a short way before they came to a stop. She realised Derek probably didn't want Scott to hear their conversation.

"They'll come after you for this," she said seriously.

"Nothing new there then," he muttered scowling.

She rolled her eyes, he either didn't get the gravity of the situation or he didn't want to admit it.

"It changes everything, killing one of their own, they won't stop hunting you, your pack, Scott," she paused, "and me."

In helping them she had exposed herself, the hunter that had been after Derek would wake up, and would tell them she was there, tell them what she had done even if he didn't understand it. _Gerard will know _she realised, knowing her cover was blown. They would know what she was.

Anger coursed through her, why had she gotten involved. She had let herself be dragged into a fight that wasn't her own. She should have stayed away, concentrated on what she was there to do.

_Killing Gerard will be a lot harder now _she realised, the element of surprise gone; he would know what she was when she came for him and without doubt he would make sure he had the means to protect himself.

"You didn't have to help us, but you did, " Derek began, looking awkward but determined. "You saved my life and because of that they'll know what you are, so," he paused, eyes shining with sincerity that made her feel very awkward. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I owe you debt."

Laurel stared him, wide eyed. No sure what to say. He didn't owe her anything, not really.

"What are you going to do about the Argents?" she asked, ignoring his declaration.

He stared far of into the distance as he answered.

"I'll protect my pack, if they want a fight they'll get one," he said voice echoing with the power of an Alpha.

Laurel grinned, _maybe this will work out in my favour _she thought. If Gerard came for her or the werewolves in the town then no one would question her motives, or her actions when she killed him.

"Count me in," she said a fierce glint in her eye.

She Derek had an unspoken agreement; whatever it takes.

_Vengeance _

"There has to be a connection," Stiles muttered rifling through the papers scattering across the desk.

Laurel had found herself in the library at lunch, Scott and Allison to. She could sense tension between the pair, she eyed them curiously. She didn't think the girl knew her mother had been bit, she doubted the girl would be sitting with them if she did. No, it was something else between them.

They were looking for a connection between the victims. So far they hadn't found anything.

"What if there isn't one?" Scott said, staring at an article about the latest victim.

She had died the night of the warehouse party.

"There has to be," Allison said, resting her hand in her head, looking frustrated.

"If we don't find the master and stop Jackson, my family will kill him," she said.

"You're the one that told them," Scott said not looking at Allison.

_There it is _she thought, the reason for the tension.

"Too many people are dying Scott, I didn't have a choice," she hissed back, keeping her voice low.

Laurel glanced at Stiles who was staring at the pair just like she had been. He caught her eye and shrugged before going back to the yearbooks he was flicking through.

"What if it's something to do with an accident," Laurel said thinking out loud. "Whoever it is is afraid of water, what about looking at swimming competitions, or swim teams in the area. Look for an accident that happened?" She suggested.

"Yes," Stiles said, "that could work, Jackson or well whoever is controlling him, said that they had killed him. Maybe looking for the incident rather than a person will be easier," he said shuffling all the papers into a pile and shoving them in his bag.

Before they could start their new search the bell rang.

"We'll meet after school," Scott said to them all. "We have to find out who is controlling Jackson."

They parted ways and Laurel found herself walking with Allison to class.

"I don't know why Scott's so angry," she said as they walked.

Laurel bit back a sigh. She really didn't care about their love life.

"What was I supposed to do? My family knew I knew, I had to tell them," Allison said her eyes pleading with Laurel to agree.

"Scott will get over it, he's probably just feeling a little wounded that you thought he couldn't deal with it himself, apparently he thinks everything is for him to fix." Laurel said, knowing that Scott definitely felt like it was his responsibility to save everyone.

It was a foreign concept to her. She really didn't understand the young werewolves mentality, he threw himself in danger to save others with no regard for his own wellbeing. Maybe Laurel had too much self-preservation but Scott certainly didn't have enough, or any.

"Hey, by any chance, has your family mentioned me?" Laurel asked casually.

Allison shook her head, "no, why?"

Laurel listened to the girls heartbeat. She wasn't lying

"I'm pretty sure one of the hunters saw me that night at the warehouse, thought he might have told your family," she said.

"I don't think so, if they know they haven't told me. I'll try and find out though," Allison said truthfully a small kind smile stretching her lips.

For an Argent, Laurel thought Allison wasn't too bad. Though she wondered when Allison found out about her mother whether she would still be so accepting. She doubted it.

"Thanks," Laurel said smiling back as they took their seats.

She had no doubt that the hunter would have told the Argents, and she wondered why her family hadn't told her. _Maybe they don't trust her? _She thought, it wouldn't be surprising. Considering she came from a family of werewolf hunters Allison was certainly friends with a few.

_But for how long? _she mused. The full moon was days away and Laurel doubted Allison's mother would live past it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter Six

**Vengeance **

Chapter Six

Stiles stood infront of her pouting.

"Please," he said for the fifthteenth time.

"No," she replied smirking, sitting on the sofa determined not to give in.

"But why?"

"I told myself I was never going to another party with you and your friends they all end in disaster." She answered him, daring him to contradict her.

"Its Lydia's birthday, she has the best parties and," he was searching for another reason, she could see the wheels turning in his mind. "And she'll be upset if you don't go."

Laurel scoffed.

"I've never even spoken to the girl, I'm sure she'll live," she said. "Anyway, I have plans."she said truthfully.

"With who?" he asked sceptically.

"Derek."

His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. "You have plans with Derek?"

She could smell his jealously and it made her smile.

"It's the fullmoon and he wanted help with his pack," she said before he could jump to conclusions.

"And you offered to help?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Why?" Stiles asked confuse.

"To be nice," she volunteered.

Stiles scoffed, "try again."

She laughed softly. "Ok, so maybe I'll get to fight a werewolf, it's been a long time since I've had a good fight."

Stiles laughed, "that's more like it."

"Becareful tonight," Laurel said as he went to leave.

"Its fine, nothings going to happen, I have a good feeling." He replied, shutting the door behind him.

_Sounds unlikely, _she thought.

_Vengeance _

"Well isn't this homely," she said sarcastically as she descended the multitude of stairs.

Debrie and derelict trains lay all around.

Derek ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked her.

"I'm the help," she said grinning at the three werewolves.

It was their first full moon and she could tell it was already getting to them.

"Its time," Derek said brandishing a bag filled with chains.

"Kinky," Erica said smirking and sashaying up to Derek who looked highly unamused.

Laurel laughed, and grabbed a fairly large chain.

"Who's this for?" she asked.

"Boyd," Derel answered her while putting some rather large metal contraption ontop of the she-wolfs head.

"Come on then," Laurel muttered, dragging the chain along the floor as she followed Boyd into one of the many train cartridges.

As she was shackling him to several metal poles she felt his steady gaze on her.

"Thank you, for the other night," he said genuinely.

She looked up at him, whilst tightening the last restraint. "No problem." She replied with a smile.

Boyd smiled slightly in return. It made him look softer, kinder; she hadn't seen him with anything but neutral expression before, aside from the night he was grimacing in pain.

"Try and get free," she told him and watched as he yanked on the chains.

They didn't budge.

"That should do it," she said nodding and admiring her handy work.

"I never knew I had a talent for chaining people up," she said lightly, she heard a snort from behind her.

She turned to see Isaac also in chains, amusement shone in his eyes.

"Any tips for surviving the night?" He asked, the amusement in his dimming and giving way to fear.

She grinned, "I'm just here to kick your assess if you break free."

"I'd like to see you try," she heard Erica say from her place, more chains held her in place than Boyd and Isaac combined.

"Maybe you'll get the chance," Laurel said her grin as sharp as a knife.

"Let's try not to do that," Derek said stepping between them.

_Killjoy _she thought to herself.

"The key to control is finding an anchor, something that gives you control. It can be a person, memory, emotion; find something that grounds you, clears your mind. Then you'll have control." Derek said intensely, glancing at each of his pack as he spoke.

Laurel settled herself down at the back of the compartment, she took her phone out, Stiles hadn't texted so she assumed the party was in fact going ok.

It wasnt long before Isaac, Boyd and Erica were fully under the effects of the full moon. Each snarled viciously, snapping at Derek as he passed them, checking regularly that their restraints were holding. She was on edge, the turmoil and anger in the air only fuelling her own tension. She felt sorry for them, being beholden to the cycle of the moon, she could feel their want to be free, to run wild.

Laurel wondered what they would do if they got lose. She didn't know a lot about werewolves, she wondered if they would hurt someone. She could feel their want to hunt; she just wasnt sure what prey they wanted.

"Laurel," Derek said, a nervous edge to his voice.

She got up and walked towards the front of the cartridge, dodging the ferocious snapping of teeth from both Isaac and Boyd. Derek had his hands on Erica's arms, restraining her and pinning her down.

"Tighten the chain," Derek said through gritted teeth.

Laurel knelt down, pulling at the girls shackles, tightening them as best she could. As she stood up she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head as she went flying across the cartridge, hitting the wall and crumbling to the ground.

She felt her teeth elongate as she stood up, her true form emerging as anger coursed through her. Erica had kicked her in the head, eyes wild and amber as she snarled at them both.

"Laurel," Derek said warningly as she advanced on them.

She was in her full Fae form, teeth like razors, ears elongated and pointed and a subtly glow shimmering around her. In her true form she felt more connected to the elements, she grasped the air and tightened her hold on it.

"Those restraints aren't going to hold her," she said to Derek.

She knew that he knew what she was planning, he could probably feel the shift in the air.

He nodded.

Laurel closed her fist, taking the air away from Erica, the girl snarled loudly before gasping for air, the chain on her left arm snapped and Derek swore loudly. Laurel ignored it, focusing on the air around Erica, choking the air out of her lungs.

She heard more restraints snapping, they weren't Erica's.

Derek cursed again, "you've got her?" he asked Laurel.

She nodded, the fight was leaving Erica, her body weakening by the second as she couldn't take in the precious air her body needed.

She heard snarling, more snapping of chains. She didn't know who had broken free, she had to concentrate on Erica. When the girl finally went limp, sliding down the wall unconscious Laurel let out a long relieved breath.

Her relief was short lived, as she turned round she saw the final chain of Isaac's restraint snap and watched as the boy lunged at Derek, the Alpha was ready for it however and threw Isaac across the carriage, however the boy jumped back up and then darted for the door which was held open.

Derek gave her a nervous glance, Boyd was pulling on his own restraints and the chains were starting to buckle.

"Go," she said stalking up the cartridge to Boyd.

Derek raced after Isaac and Laurel stared at Boyd. Whatever kindness he had shown her had gone. Anger raged in his eyes.

"Find something Boyd, an anchor, a memory," she said trying to sound calm though she felt anything but.

His anger was fuelling her own, she tried to block it out, push it away.

"Let me go," Boyd said pulling harshly on his restraints.

"Boyd," she said warningly as he pulled harshly on one of his restraints.

It snapped.

Her powers were weaker in the bunker they were in, what she had used on Erica had drained her.

All she had left were her flames.

She held out her palms, fire flickering from them as she held them up to Boyd.

"Calm down, think of something, anything, find your anchor." She said almost pleading with him.

He swiped the air widely with the arm he had freed. She braced herself for a fight as he pulled hard on the last of his restraints. She couldn't let him leave and Derek was nowhere to found. It was just her and Boyd.

The chain buckled and snapped.

He lunged at her snarling his teeth bared, she dodged to the side, there was very little room in the carriage but she'd have to work with it. With his back to here stumbling forwards she kicked him hard, he flew forwards landing on all fours, still snarling.

"I don't want to hurt you Boyd," she said.

Well, maybe she did a little. His own anger mingling with hers.

He lunged for her a second time, expecting her to dodge him again he caught her, throwing her over the seats, she landed on her back, hitting her head on the metal pole.

She scrambled to her feet but not fast enough, she wasn't a match for an out of control werewolf on a full moon, not surrounded by metal where she could not manipulate the elements.

His teeth sunk into her shoulder and she howled with pain, he pinned her much like Scott had done on their first encounter. She summoned the pit of fire in her belly, summoning it, letting it course through her whole body until she was too hot for Boyd to keep holding her.

He realised her and before he could take another step she pushed him hard, hands on fire burning through his top and melting his flesh. He howled in pain as he landed on the floor, patting out the flames that engulfed his shirt, she took her chance while he was distracted.

She managed to get a shackle around his ankle, she wrapped it around the pole and used her own fire to meld it in place. He victory was short lived as he dove for her, she wasn't quick enough to get out of his reach and his hands wrapped around her throat.

It was ironic, over the last week she chocked the air out of several people, Erica the latest on that list and Boyd was doing the very same thing to her.

She gripped his wrist, burning his flesh but he kept hold of her neck. She felt dizzy, felt her strength waning. And then he was ripped off her. She fell to the ground gasping for air, she was seeing double; she rubbed her eyes harshly having to blink several times before she could properly.

Isaac was there, he had Boyd in a choke hold but was struggling to subdue him.

"Grab the chain," Isaac shouted panting loudly as he tried to hold onto Boyd.

Laurel grabbed the chains that had held Isaac, dodging Boyd's flailing claws she secured them around his wrist, then one on his other ankle and one around his middle for good measure, she melded them all down and Isaac let go.

Boyd could barely move the chains were so tight, his clothes still bore the burn marks from her hands though she could tell his skin had mostly healed. She raced for Derek's bag and grabbed the liquefied wolfsbane and doused the chains with. Boyd's answering howl pierced her ears but slowly he stopped struggling, his eyes returning to normal.

Laurel fell back onto a seat, trying to catch her own breath.

"Thanks," she said, staring at Isaac.

"You found your anchor," she said, smiling a little.

Isaac nodded and took seat opposite hers. His eyes took in her no doubt disheveled appearance, she watched him as his eyes widened.

"You got bit," he said sounding concerned.

She shrugged, "it will heal."

She felt completely drained and very much regretting helping Derek out.

"You won't turn?" Isaac asked sceptically.

She shook her head.

"How do you know?" Isaac pressed.

She gave a shaky laugh. "Believe it or not, this isn't the first werewolf bite I've received."

"That's not surprising," he said laughing, "So you piss off many werewolves?"

Laurel chuckled, "a few, though it was a friend of sorts that bit me."

"Good friend," he retorted.

"I was helping him and his brother," she said, remembering the pair with mixed emotions.

"Were they new werewolves to?" Isaac asked sounding genuinely interested.

She shook her head, "no, but they were different. Their pack brought them to the place I was living, a community of Fae, the Alpha wanted us to help them and well I drew the short straw."

Isaac nodded, seeming interested.

"Does your family still live there?" he asked, Laurel couldn't blame him, he didn't know what happened, bone of them did.

"No," she said softly.

She could tell Isaac was waiting for more.

Laurel frowned, looking around the carriage. She hadn't realised Derek wasn't there.

"Where is Derek?" she said, thankful for the change in topic.

Isaac looked around and cocked his head to the side, no doubt trying to hear him.

He stood up abruptly.

"I don't know, I can't hear him," he said concerned.

They walked out the carriage, both looking around, there was no sign of Derek.

"He went after you," she said, walking towards the stairs where Isaac stood.

He bent down, she saw a purple powder on the floor and watched as he reached for it.

"Don't," she said sharply, bending down beside him and pulling his hand away.

"Wolfsbane," she said grabbing a pinch of the powder and sniffing it.

"Derek," Isaac called out.

There was no reply.

"Are you in control?" she asked Isaac who was looking nervously around.

He nodded.

"Make sure Boyd and Erica stay here, I'll go find Derek," she said.

She had a bad feeling.

_Vengeance _

Laurel lost his scent several times, it was mingled with another; familiar but she couldn't place it.

"I hate werewolves," she muttered as she stalked through the woods.

It didn't help that Derek obviously spent a lot of time in the woods, his scent was everywhere, old and new. The trees dispersed and she found herself in a clearing, an old burnt out house in the centre.

Stiles had told her about the old Hale house, the fire that Kate had started years earlier.

"Derek," she called, a note of anger in her voice.

_What the hell is he doing here _she thought, she was pissed off, he had just left her to deal with his pack.

She stomped up the stairs and pushed the door open with her toe. She stilled in the doorway, the stench of blood, death and fear heavy in the air.

"Derek," she called again, this time more concerned than anything.

She let her sense go and followed her ears, the sound of two beating hearts leading her to what she assumed was once the living room.

Laurel rushed to Derek's side, he lay stretched out on the floor eyes fluttering open and closed. It was his blood she could smell. There was a gaping hole next to him, brow furrowed Laurel peered in side. There was nothing there but the smell of death.

"La-laurel," her name fell from the figure that was hunkered in the corner of the room.

Leaving Derek's side she walked over to the girl, her strawberry blonde hair and scent familiar.

"Lydia?" she whispered, crouching down beside the girl.

Laurel took in her dishevelled appearance, she looked nothing like the girl she saw strutting around the school. Her hairs was unkempt, her face stained with tears and her eyes, her eyes held terror as they locked eyes.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

_Lydia couldn't have hurt Derek _she thought, the girl was human. _But is she? _The thought flickered through her mind, Lydia had been bit to, like Jackson, she hadn't turned or died. Laurel had no idea why.

"Peter," Lydia whispered voice shaking.

Laurel frowned.

"Peter Hale," Lydia whispered again before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

Laurel stared at Lydia, _she must be confused _she told herself. Peter Hale was dead, Scott and Stiles had told her as much.

But as the wheels in her started turning she took in the situation, Derek bleeding and lying semi conscious on the floor, a large hole ripped into the foundations of the house and the smell of death so overwhelming it made her gag.

"Impossible," she whispered.

Lydia Martin the seemingly human girl couldn't have brought Peter Hale back to life could she?

Before Laurel could form any kind of plan, or even fully understand the situation her phone began ringing in her pocket.

"Its Matt Daehler, he's the one controlling Jackson," Stiles said animatedly from the other end of the phone.

She had no idea who he was talking about and really she felt they had bigger problems. A kanima seemed almost normally compared to a man rising from the dead.

"He got pushed into the pool, said he couldn't swim and then Jackson helped him out, and he had this look, its him, it has to be." Stiles rambled on.

"Stiles," she was shocked to find her voice quiet and a little shaky.

Not much spooked her.

"Laurel, are you ok?" she could hear his concern, she could also hear Scott in the background asking him what was happening.

"You need to come to the Hale house," she said trying to keep her voice even.

"What are you doing there?" Stiles asked.

"I'm here with Derek, and Lydia," she said stating at the pair both looking terribly pale.

"What? Lydia's there?"

"Yes," she whispered. "And I'm pretty sure she just brought Peter Hale back to life."

* * *

Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and following this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Vengeance **

Chapter Seven

"How can she have brought Peter back to life?" Stiles asked, she decided he was talking more to himself than her, because she didn't have an answer.

"He was dead, I mean I saw him die, he was very very dead," Stiles continued muttering, pacing the living room while she and Scott stared at him.

Laurel glanced at Scott, he too looked bewildered.

"It must have something to do with the full moon last night," Scott said.

"And Lydia, how the hell did she do it? Why did she do it?" Stiles asked as if any of them had a clue.

"Laurel?" Stiles said his eyes begging her for answers.

She sighed, "I have no idea, bringing dead people back isn't my thing."

She was tired, very tired, she had only a few hours sleep before Stiles had rudely awoken her, muttering about Peter, Lydia and Matt.

"You must know something," he said frustrated, "you know about these kinds of things."

Laurel shook her head, "I don't know anything about this, I'm sorry." She was truly, she would have given him all the answers he wanted if she had them.

"We can't do anything about Peter now, but we can do something about Matt," Scott said breaking the silence.

"We can tell my dad, but we don't have any proof," Stiles said frustrated.

"We can find some," Laurel added, a plan already forming in her head.

"The kanima couldn't kill the pregnant women, she was strangled right?" she asked the pair.

"Yes, after she had given birth." Scott answered.

"Well, what if Matt killed her, strangulation isn't a very supernatural death. The hospital has CCTV, we find him on it and take it to the sheriff, along with everything else it should be enough to at least make him a suspect." She said proud of her plan, considering her lack of sleep.

"Yes, that's brilliant," Stiles said beaming.

"We can ask your mum," Stiles said already grabbing his car keys and making for the door.

"What's your mum going to do?" she asked Scott as they followed him out.

"She's a nurse at the hospital," he replied, jumping into the front seat while Laurel stretched herself out in the back.

"Handy," she muttered.

"Does she know about you?" she asked Scott curiously.

She didn't really know much about him considering the amount of time she spent with Stiles.

She saw him shake his head. "No, I mean, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Laurel nodded in understanding. "I get that, I guess it's different being plunged into the supernatural world rather than being born into it."

"What about your family? How come you're here alone?" Scott asked, he didn't know he was opening a wound or that she was reluctant to talk about them, or why she was in Beacon Hills.

"Isaac told me you lived with your kind, a community of them. Are they still there?" he pressed on.

Laurel gazed out the window, sadness welling in her heart. She tried not to think of them, the memories to painful. But she couldn't lie to Scott, he would hear it in her heartbeat.

She settled on telling him part if the truth.

"No, they took me in when my family died, we used to live separate from the rest it was unusual but well, my parents didn't like living with the others; they were to kind and good, not really like Unseelie at all," she said softly.

Her family had been different, they were kinder, calmer and more peaceful than most Unseelie. They hadn't deserved what Gerard and his hunters did, not her parents or her brothers.

"I'm sorry," Scott and Stiles said in unison.

She looked in the rear-view mirror seeing them both glancing at her. She smiled sadly.

"It was a long time ago," she whispered though it felt like only yesterday.

When they reached the hospital they rushed inside, Laurel followed the pair, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. She'd never been to a hospital, Fae didn't tend to get sick and no human hospital could help if they did. It smelt like death and despair; it made her feel nauseous.

"What are you boys doing here?" a dark haired woman, pretty and dressed in nurse scrubs said to Stiles and Scott.

She felt the woman's eyes linger on her, realising she's there with her son and Stiles.

"You must be Laurel," the woman said with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about you, I'm Melissa," she said warmly.

Laurel returned her smile, raising an eyebrow at Scott and Stiles. _What have they been telling her? _She wondered.

"Mum, we need to see the footage the night Jessica Bartlett was killed," Scott said quickly and quietly.

Melissa stared at them, bewildered.

"Why?"

"We think we know who killed her, we just need proof to take to the sheriff." Scott said eyes pleading with his mother.

"The police already looked at the footage Scott, and I don't think they would have missed anything," Melissa said eyeing the three with a dubious expression.

"They might of, they didn't know who they were looking for," Stiles said.

"And you do?"

"Yes," Scott and Stiles replied in unison.

Laurel swore they were more like twins than friends sometimes.

Melissa took a little more convincing before giving in, Laurel was sure she said yes just to make them shut up. Melissa brought up the footage from the day the woman had died and stepped back letting Scott and Stiles have a clear view.

Laurel leant against the wall; she didn't know what Matt looked like so she felt pretty useless. She tried to not let the despair of the place get to her, she wondered if Scott could feel it to, taste it in the air as she could; death.

"That's him isn't it," Scott said.

Stiles peered at the screen "he's dodging the cameras, there isn't a clear shot of his face," he muttered.

After several more minutes Scott cursed, Melissa gave him a scolding look.

"You spoke to him," Scott said, concern in his voice.

She understood why he was worried.

"Do you remember speaking to him," Stiles asked.

Melissa peered at the screen, Laurel followed suit. The boy was wearing a sweatshirt, the hood pulled up concealing his face.

"Yes, I remember," Melissa said.

"Was it him?" Stiles asked, he had pulled up a picture of Matt on his phone.

"Yes, you think this boy is killing people?" Melissa said seriously.

They all nodded.

"Go to the sheriff's station then, but then you let them deal with it, ok?" she said sternly.

"My dad will need a statement and for you to identify him," Stiles said as Melissa walked them out the hospital.

"I'll go to the station after my shift," she said walking with them to the door.

"And I mean it boys, tell them what you know and then go home," she said sternly before smiling goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Laurel," she said kindly before giving one last stern look at her son and Stiles before walking away.

Laurel trailed behind the pair as they walked into the sheriffs station, a deputy ushered them through to the sheriffs office where Stiles father sat behind his desk looking tired and harassed. She felt sorry for the sheriff, he couldn't understand the situation because he didn't have the full picture.

"Why are you here Stiles?" the sheriff asked wearily.

"We know who killed those people," Stiles answered, "bring up the surveillance footage from the hospital the night Jessica was killed."

"Stiles, we already have someone in custody ," his father said.

"What? Who? Matt?" Scott rattled off quickly.

"No, who is Matt?" the sheriff asked.

Laurel stood silently in the corner listening as Scott and Stiles explained everything to the sheriff, by the end the sheriff seemed to believe that Matt at least needed to be questioned.

"I'll need Melissa to give me a statement and an identify him," the sheriff said looking alarmed that the murders may have been committed by a sixteen year old boy.

"She said she would come down after her shift," Scott said, also concerned.

Would Matt want to hurt Melissa? Laurel didn't know.

"I'll tell front desk to expect her," he said picking up the phone.

The shrill ring of the phone pierced her ears. The phone kept ringing and ringing.

She watched as the sheriff pulled the phone from his ear, stared perplexed at it for a second then put it down.

_Something is wrong _she thought, she didn't know why she thought that. But a sense of unease settled over her.

"I'll walk you out, go home, I'll handle Mr Daehler," he said walking around his desk.

Instinct kicked in as Stiles reached for the door, she grabbed his hand stopping him from opening it.

He have her a quizzical look.

She turned to look at Scott, to see if he felt the unease she did.

"Somethings wrong," she said to the room.

The Sheriff looked confused, Stiles looked mildly worried and Scott, well, he had cocked his head to the side; listening.

"How many people are in the station sheriff?" he asked Stiles dad.

"I'm not sure, several deputy," he said, "why?" he asked confused.

Laurel let her sense go, the thumping of heartbeats pounding in the ears. Aside from their own there were only three others, a lot less than when they had come in.

"Stay in here," she said to Stiles and his father.

Before they could answer she opened the door, Scott on her heels. The smell of blood hit her as soon as the door opened, she felt Scott stiffen behind her. She glanced at him as he shut the door with a soft click behind them.

"He's here," she whispered softly.

Fear settled in her belly, not for herself but for Stiles and his dad; she and Scott could handle themselves even against the kanima which was no doubt in the station with them, but Stiles and his dad were vulnerable.

She stalked slowly towards the front desk, the stench of blood getting stronger. They rounded the corner and sure enough, behind the front desk lay the deputy who had greeted them, she lay dead on the floor blood pooling around her body.

"He's out of control," she heard Scott mutter behind her.

She had to agree. Up until that point he had been killing people who had wronged him, hurt him in some way, according to him they had killed him if what the kanima slash Matt had said the night of the rave; but killing a deputy, probably more than one, was an act of madness.

"You think so, I think I'm just beginning to understand how much control I have," Matt said stepping out of an office, gun raised and pointed at them.

There must have been something on her face that betrayed her intentions because before she or Scott could do anything he spoke again, a twisted smile stretching his lips.

"Before you do anything you should know that Jackson is with Stiles and the sheriff, try anything and all I have to do is think about killing them and they'll be dead," he said with glee.

She glared at Matt, fear for Stiles kept her in place.

"What do you want?" Scott asked, she was glad he did because she wasn't sure she could.

"I want all the evidence you have against me destroyed," he said calmly as if there wasn't a body lying behind the desk.

He motioned for them to move with his gun. "Let's go see the sheriff."

True to his word when they entered the sheriffs office Jackson stood holding Stiles by the throat, he was only half transformed, half kanima and half Jackson though she doubted anything of Jackson still remained; his eyes were that of a kanima, lifeless and cold.

Laurel felt her heartbeat quicken, the fear in her stomach doubling as she stared at Stiles helpless in the hands of the kanima. The sheriff stood bewildered and afraid, hand on his gun but not daring to use it. She could only imagine what was going through the sheriffs mind; it wasn't every day you saw a boy with snake eyes, claws and scales rippling over his skin.

"Matt, isn't it," the sheriff said shifting his gaze from Stiles. He eyed the gun, "now let's not do anything rash ok, why don't you put the gun down."

"This," he pointed the gun at Laurel, "this is pretty useless really, Jackson on the other hand, he's the real weapon," Matt said, grinning manically.

The sheriff glanced at Jackson, seeming to agree with Matt. Laurel felt her true form trying to emerge, to break free and fight, she pushed it back; she could fight and she could probably win but there was also a chance someone, mainly Stiles, would get hurt and no matter how much she wanted to hurt Matt, she couldn't risk him hurting Stiles.

"Stiles, grab your fathers handcuffs," Matt ordered.

Stiles glared at him, "I'm a little preoccupied," he said gesturing to Jackson's hand wrapped around his neck.

"Jackson," that was all Matt had to say and he released his grip.

The gun moved to point at Stiles and Matt followed him towards the sheriff, a step behind, gun trained on the back of Stiles head.

He lead them all into one of the interview rooms, "chain him to the desk Stiles," Matt ordered befor producing another set of handcuffs, smeared with blood, she realised they must have belonged to one of the deputy he'd killed.

He tossed them to Scott, "handcuff Laurel as well," he said to Scott while eyeing her suspiciously.

"I don't know why the kanima venom doesn't work on you, but I won't have you trying to save the day," he said grinning.

As Scott handcuffed her to the table that sat in the centre of the room, Laurel smiled back at Matt, confusion marring his face as she did so.

"You really don't know me at all if you think I'm going to be the hero," she said voice as sharp as a knife.

Matt responded by locking them in the interrogation room, the click of the lock echoing in her ears.

"What the hell is going on?" the sheriff asked while tugging on the handcuff around his wrist.

The sheriffs time in the dark when it came to supernatural creatures was over.

With a sharp tug she snapped her own handcuff, the piece of the handcuff left adorned her wrist like a bracelet as the sheriff stared wide at her.

"There isn't much time to explain," she said breaking the sheriffs restraints.

"How?" he asked staring at her.

"I'm strong," she said weakly, she could hear his heart beating violently against his chest.

The sheriff stood up and made his way to the door. Her turned the handle but it didn't budge.

"Have you got the keys?" she asked hopefully.

"There in my office," he replied dejectedly.

Laurel sighed, she wasn't sure she could open the door without bringing attention to it.

"Can you, you know, snap it?" the sheriff asked sceptically.

She nodded, "but he'll hear, and he might hurt Stiles."

Laurel watched the sheriff pace around the room, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

She could hear Matt, Scott and Stiles; they were shredding things, no doubt the evidence they had on Matt. She also heard Matt asking Stiles what he was and she almost laughed at his sarcastic response. _At least he hasn't lost his sarcasm _she thought.

"Please explain to me what the hell is wrong with Jackson, and what is a kanima?" The sheriff asked.

She didn't really feel like it was her place to tell him but she supposed he deserved answers. She could give him a few. Making sure Stiles was still ok she turned to face the sheriff who looked pale and confused.

"Jackson is the kanima, a shapeshifter is the easiest way to describe him; he's being controlled by Matt, I doubt Jackson even knows what he's done." She said only half paying attention to the sheriff, she could hear a car pulling up outside the station.

_Melissa? _She wondered, she hoped not they didn't need anymore humans getting caught up in the situation.

"Shapeshifter?" she heard the sheriff mutter.

She sighed, "you know there are things going on in this town, things that can't be explained, murders you can't solve. It's because you've only had half the picture, the supernatural is rife in Beacon Hills, you might not want to admit or believe it, but you know deep down it's true," she said softly.

She let the sheriff mull over her words, she listened to what was happening outside the room. It was deathly silent except for a soft thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Derek," she heard Stiles whisper before he cursed, another thud.

She assumed Jackson had paralyzed both Derek and Stiles.

"Scott," she hissed quietly. "Get Jackson and Matt away from Stiles, I'll get the sheriff to get him out of here while we deal with them," she whispered. She could feel the sheriffs eyes on the back of her head but she ignored him.

Scott didn't answer, she assumed he was to close to Matt to answer.

"Cough if you can hear me," she said.

She heard the slightest cough and sighed in relief. Though the relief didn't last long, another car was pulling up to the station, the rumble of the engine obnoxiously loud in the silence.

"What's happening?" the Sheriff asked, he had come to stand behind her.

He looked confused and scared but determined.

"Melissa is here," Laurel whispered just as a gun shot rang through the station.

She took her chance, she snapped the door handle and swung the door open.

"Get Stiles and get out of here," she said to the sheriff before running down the hall.

She followed Melissa's cries and found Matt pointing his gun at her, Scott was hunkered down on the floor, bleeding from his stomach. She didn't worry to much about Scott he would heal but if he pulled the trigger on Melissa; well that would be a different story.

"Matt, what do you want?" Laurel said calmly, eyeing the gun in his hand.

"I want answers and I want everyone to do as they are told," he said voice manic.

"He needs to get to a hospital, please," Melissa begged before she could speak.

Matt laughed. "People in this town really know nothing do they. I've learnt a lot though, Kanima's, werewolves, hunters but you," he said pointing at Laurel, "I don't know what you are."

Laurel grinned, "I'm a monster."

And she lunged at him, the gun went off and she felt it rip through her arm but it didn't stop her. She was fully transformed, teeth bared and ears pointing out from beneath her hair as she wrestled Matt to the ground, slinging the gun across the room as she pinned him down with her hand around his neck.

It could have ended there. She could have ended him.

But then a clinking sound drew her attention and the room filled with smoke and large flashes of light.

_Bloody hunters!_

* * *

Happy New Year everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Vengeance **

Chapter Eight

Laurel lay on her bed, wondering how everything had gone so wrong.

They had got out of the sheriff's station by the skin of their teeth, she had lugged Derek to the jeep while the sheriff had helped Stiles, Melissa had followed them confused and scared; concerned for Scott who had stayed behind to stall the hunters.

Matt had disappeared, she'd lost him in the smoke and chaos, Jackson had vanished to. However with the hunters baring down on then she had figured they were the least of her worries.

The sheriff had stayed at the station despite Stiles protests, she admired the man; despite everything he had seen and learnt that night his sense of duty had overridden his fear. Most would have run, let someone else clean up the mess but not sheriff Stilinski.

As Laurel had sped out of the parking lot she had heard Allison's distinct voice and Scott pleading with her, she imagined the loss of her mother had turned her into someone Scott didn't recognise. Laurel knew the feeling, the need for revenge and though she could sympathise she had made sure to get Derek out. Allison's mother had a choice, she didn't have to die, it was their families code that killed her not Derek.

A soft taping at her door dragged her away from her musing.

"Come in," she said softly.

Stiles edged into the room, his chest bare and his sweatpants riding low in his hips. She swallowed thickly, squashing the rush of desire that coursed through her.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as he shuffled over to her bed, sitting on the edge and sighing.

"No," he said his eyes conveying a mixture of emotions.

She nodded before shuffling over and pulling back the corner of her covers.

"Get in," she said softly and smirked as Stiles mouth fell open and his cheeks darkened.

After a few seconds of gaping he finally moved and settled down beside her.

They lay facing each other, side by side, watching each other silently.

Now he was covered Laurel could think a little more clearly, though his hot breath on her face wasn't a lot better. If they hadn't had the night they had, she would have kissed him, would have let the rush of desire overtake her. But, it wasn't the right time.

"My dad is going to have so many questions," Stiles whispered his voice apprehensive.

"Melissa to," she said.

The night had been tough on them but for the sheriff and Melissa it would have been overwhelming, confusing and terrifying.

"Will you be there when I talk to my dad?"

Laurel smiled softly and reached her hand up to his face, resting it on his cheek as he stared at her, his eyes a soft brown that looked into her soul. She couldn't say no to him.

"I'll be there," she said smiling as he took her hand off his cheek and kissed it.

His lips softly brushed the skin on her hand and she felt a shiver course through her. She let her eyes flutter closed as she let out of content sigh. Stiles didn't let go of her hand, they lay together silently, hands entwined between them as she let her body relax and welcomed the relief of sleep.

They could worry tomorrow, and the next day and the next.

But for that night she let herself sleep peacefully, Stiles heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

_Vengeance _

The next morning she untangled herself from Stiles carefully, smiling as he continued to snore softly as she left her room. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and rubbed her eyes that were shadowed with dark circles.

She padded downstairs and found the sheriff sitting at the table, a bottle of whisky sat beside the mounds of paper that were strewn across the desk.

"Morning," she greeted him.

"Is it morning already?" the sheriff asked bleary eyed and looking like he hadn't slept.

_He probably hasn't _she thought. He sat in his uniform and she guessed he hadn't gone to bed.

She made them both coffee then slid into the seat opposite him.

"Did you manage to find Matt?" she asked curiously.

The sheriff nodded, watching her over his cup of coffee as he took a sip.

"Found him by the river," he said. "Dead."

Laurels eyebrows raised. "How?"

"Drowned," the sheriff said still watching her.

She sighed.

"It wasn't me," she said softly, not judging him for his suspicion of her.

The sheriff watched her for a few more seconds and then nodded, seemingly convinced.

"We have a bigger problem than him being dead," she muttered more to herself than him.

"A bigger problem than a sixteen year old being drowned to death?"

"Whoever killed him will now be in control of the kanima," she said as if it were obvious forgetting the sheriff was new to the supernatural world.

"That's Jackson?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You said Matt drowned?" she said.

The sheriff nodded. "He had bruising; he was held down."

Laurel had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "The Argents. There was no one else who could have known."

_Gerard _she knew it must have been him. That didn't bode well for any of them.

"What are the Argents?" the sheriff asked. He looked half intrigued and half as if really didn't want to know.

"Hunters," she answered before taking a sip of her coffee.

They sat in silence; she could tell he was brimming with questions but seemingly reluctant to ask. Thankfully Stiles came downstairs not long after, he looked nervously at his dad before grabbing his own coffee and taking the seat beside her.

He took a long sip of his drink, delaying the inevitable before finally speaking.

"What do you want to know?" he asked his dad; she could feel the nervous energy rolling off him.

She reached for his hand that lay on his lap and entwined their fingers together. She gave him a soft smile, reassuring him he wasn't alone.

They spent the best part of the morning talking to the sheriff, answering his many questions. Laurel didn't mind, she knew he had a right to know after the events of the previous evening.

"Scott's a werewolf," she sheriff said after a brief silence. "So is Derek, Isaac, Eric and Boyd."

"Yes," Stile said with a nod.

"Jackson should be a werewolf but instead he's the kanima," the sheriff said, head in his hands looking weary and still confused.

"Yes," Laurel muttered feeling sorry for the sheriff. It was a lot to take in.

"And Lydia, what is she?"

Laurel and Stiles glanced at each other, they hadn't mentioned Peter or what Lydia had done. Werewolves, kanima's, hunters and Fae had seemed enough. Bringing the man back that was responsible for several murders before dying himself, well, even Laurel wasn't really sure what to make.

"We aren't sure," Laurel answered.

"But she is something," Stiles added.

The sheriff stared at them, bewilderment in his eyes.

"And your Fae, whatever the hell that means," the sheriff uttered.

Laurel snorted, but nodded.

"She can do magic," Stiles added unhelpfully.

The sheriffs eyes widened.

"I can control the elements, most Fae can, I can't cast spells or anything," she said hastily as the sheriff eyed her sceptically again.

"Like water?" he asked, obviously thinking of Matt.

"Yeah, you should have seen her when Jackson attacked us in the school, she made like a ball of water and-" Stiles stopped abruptly as she kicked him in the shin.

"I didn't kill Matt," she said ignoring Stiles and focusing on the sheriff. She said it with as much sincerity as she could muster, willing him to believe her.

"She didn't, she was with me the entire time," Stiles added, realising his mistake.

The sheriff nodded, though she wasnt sure he was entirely convinced.

"Your family, are they like you?" he asked her.

"Dad-" Stiles said but Laurel cut him off. She knew he was trying to help, thinking that she didn't want to speak about her family but she owed the sheriff the truth, or most of it at least.

"They were, they died years ago," she said sadness welling in her chest and squeezing her lungs. Her chest was heavy with grief, even after so many years it still hurt as if it had just happened.

She saw the sheriffs eyes soften, "I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said sincerely.

She shrugged, "it's ok, I stayed with my kind until," she paused, until what, she couldn't say until she heard Gerard would be in Beacon Hills, "until I could leave, we don't socialise with humans normaly but I wanted to see what life was like, outside of my kind."

The sheriff nodded as if he understood.

Thankfully Stiles phone started blaring and ended the conversation.

"Scott wants me to go round, help explain things to his Melissa," he said reread in the text he had just received.

"I should get back to work," the sheriff said hauling himself to his feet.

"Don't you think you should get some sleep?" Stiles said glancing at his father nervously.

The sheriff gave him a withering look, "when four of your deputies get murdered as well as a young man, sleep doesn't take priority," he said putting his cup in the sink and grabbing his car keys.

"Just, be careful," Stiles said, "the kanima is still out there."

The sheriff smiled tiredly, "you to kid, you as well Laurel," he said before leaving, his feet dragging slightly on the floor.

"Are you coming?" Stiles asked her as the sheriff's car pulled out the drive way.

Laurel shook her head, feeling as tired as the sheriff looked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Melissa was terrified, me being there probably won't help."

Stiles nodded.

"Call me if you need me though," she added as he left.

He smiled and nodded as he left, the door clicking shit behind.

_Vengeance_

Laurel was used to being alone, or she used to be. It had been a while since she had been completely alone though; usually Stiles was rambling or Scott and him were making ridiculous plans for saving everyone. It was odd being completely alone and for the first time it made her feel uneasy.

She pottered around the house, unable to settle. She dusted every surface she could, vacuumed the whole house and had moved on to laundry.

"How the hell does this thing work," she muttered angry jabbing at the buttons on the washing machine.

She had been pushing every button she could for five minutes to no avail. Cursing loudly she stood up, giving the offending machine a quick in frustration.

"You know if you're not careful you'll break it," the voice came from behind her.

She whipped around, teeth bared and angry with herself that she hadn't heard anything; to distracted by the stupid machine.

Stood in the doorway was an unfamiliar man, glad in a leather jacket and an annoying smirk stretching his lips.

_At least it isn't Gerard _she thought.

She felt her teeth receding and straightened her stance. Laurel had an inkling who the man was and felt less threatened. After all, her and Peter were more alike than anyone knew.

"What do you want?" she said leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing her arms.

She stared at Peter Hale as he leant casually against the door frame, he was watching her with interest, his eyes boring into her as if he could see into her mind.

"I want to help," he said the infuriating smirk widening.

She raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"I don't know much about you but I'm pretty sure you're not the helpful kind," she said pointedly.

Peter laughed humourlessly, "something we have in common," he said knowingly.

Laurel stared at him, a bored expression settling upon her face.

"We have a common goal you and I," he said seriously. He took a step into the room, Laurel wasn't sure of his motive or what he expected from her but she stayed still and silent, staring at him.

"The Argents didn't just kill my family, they killed yours to didn't they, Laurel Sorrell," he said his eyes twinkling with triumph as her indifferent mask slips.

_How does he know? _No one knew that name, she hadn't uttered it to anyone not even Stiles. She had given the name Childs to anyone that asked, making sure to never use her real last name; a name Gerard would know.

Laurel glared at Peter, rage and fear battling inside her as she stared at the man who somehow knew her secret.

"What do you want?" she asked again seething.

"I want what you want, Gerard, dead," he said simply.

She stared at him, she could believe he wanted Gerard dead, after all he had gone after the Argents once before. Her confusion lay in why he was telling her, talking to her at all in fact.

"Why do you need me?" she asked.

She listened closely to his heartbeat as he answered.

"I'm not as strong as I used to be, and Gerard has a trick up his sleeve," Peter answered, heartbeat steady. "He controls the kanima now."

Laurel wasn't surprised, she had guessed as much but having it confirmed weighed heavily, a knot of unease in her stomach tightening.

"You're not surprised," Peter observed.

She shook her head. "No, I figured it was him that killed Matt and he's as cold blooded as they come; the perfect master for a kanima."

It truly was a terrifying notion. They hadn't been able to find a way to even slow the kanima down let alone stop it; Laurel didn't know what Gerard's plan was for Jackson but she was sure it was nothing good, for any of them.

"So, you want me to help you kill Gerard," she surmised.

"No, I want to help you kill Gerard," he retorted.

Laurel stared at him, his heartbeat stayed even and she could not detect any deceit but then from what she had been told about Peter; he was a good liar.

"And what do you want in return?" she asked slowly, eyes narrowed accusingly.

He smiled, "nothing," he said.

Laurel didn't believe him, everyone wanted something; no one helped anyone else out of the kindness of their heart, not in her world. _Expect Scott and Stiles _she thought. She wondered what they would say when they found out, their hatred for Peter was deep: it had been Peter after all that had bit Scott. _Can I betray them like this? _She asked herself. _Can I work with their enemy? _

Laurel eyed Peter carefully, his demeanour was relaxed and his expression arrogant. As if he already knew she would accept his help, he was expecting her to be like him; assuming that her Unseelie heart would gladly accept his help.

Maybe, when she had first arrived she would have. Probably wouldn't have even thought twice about it. But, despite not understanding why, she had changed. Stiles had changed her, Scott had changed her, hell, she had done so much changing that she wasn't entirely sure who she was anymore.

_I can't do it _she thought, finding her answer.

"You should leave," she said firmly, pushing herself off the counter and stalking towards him.

She saw the shock flicker in his eyes, then anger. He hadn't expected her to reject his offer. _I didn't expect it either _she thought. His anger gave way to bemusement and he stared down at her, his smirk still firmly in place.

"You surprise me, though it shouldn't. Scott seems to surround himself with do-gooders," he said amused.

Laurel snorted, "I'm not a do-gooder, I just don't need your help," she said glaring at him.

He just smirked down at her, she had the urge to punch his stupid smile off his face but restrained herself.

"You will, I'll wait for you to ask, but you will ask," he said certainly before he turned his back on her and walked out the house.

"Smug asshole," she muttered to herself.

She locked the door behind him and sighed in relief. Peter Hale didn't scare her but he made her nervous, not least of all because somehow he knew who she was. Who she really was.

She marched back into the kitchen and grabbed her phone.

"Laurel, are you ok?" Stiles asked as soon as her answered her call.

"Fine, how do you switch on this stupid washing machine?"

_Vengeance _

It felt such a waste of time sitting in classes listening to teachers drone on about meaningless things when they had much bigger problems to deal with. Laurel found herself paying less and less attention and instead focusing on how to beat Gerard, with the kanima by his side it would be even more difficult to get to him, to kill him.

Scott had told her about Gerard threatening his mum, Jackson holding Melissa by the neck dangling in the air as Gerard demanded Derek. It wasn't surprising, not to Laurel, the man was as heartless as they came and he wanted vengeance for his family; she could understand that all too well.

She hadn't told anyone about Peter's visit, she wasn't sure why, she hadn't done anything wrong but she still felt as if telling Stiles or Scott was a bad idea. Maybe because she would then have to admit why he had been there, she knew Scott could tell if she was lying, and admitting why she was in Beacon Hills to them was not high on the list of things she wanted to do.

Laurel could see their faces, disappointed and angry when they learned the truth. Would Stiles feel betrayed? Probably. She doubted when they learned the truth that they would want to be around her and the thought of not being around Stiles hurt more than Laurel would ever admit.

Luckily, Scott hadn't been to the Stilinski house since Peter's visit, hadn't caught his scent and asked questions. Though she imagined it was only a matter of time.

The last bell of the day pulled her from her thoughts. She packed her things up and slunk out the room with the rest if the students. The corridors were packed with students, pushing their way to their lockers and excited to leave school.

"Laurel," her name was called over the chorus of chatter.

She stopped and waited as Allison came rushing towards her.

She hadn't seen Allison in days, the girl hadn't been at school much and considering her mother had just died it was understandable.

When Allison skidded to a stop in front of her Laurel didn't know what to say. She was confused as to why the hunters daughter was even standing before her.

"My family, they know what you are," she rushed out, her heartbeat rapidly thumping against her chest.

"They are coming for you, now," Allison said urgently.

Laurel could taste the girls nerves in the air. It unsettled her.

She looked out the window to the parking lot, sure enough a pair of hunters were scanning the sea of students, looking out of place and conspicuous the students smartly avoided the men.

Laurel swallowed thickly, she had known they would come for her eventually but she hadn't expected it so publicly. Though, it was smart from their point of view, she could hardly fight them with hundreds of students around.

"Come on," Allison said grabbing her arm and pulling her through the crowds of students.

She let the girl pull her along, she didn't know what Allison's plan was but she hoped she had one because Laurel was at a loss. She wanted to find Scott and Stiles, they would have a plan, they always did.

Allison pushed open an emergency exit, they emerged at the side of the building, it was quiet and deserted. She came to a stop, unease creeping in her stomach.

"What are we doing?" Laurel asked, eyes darting around the secluded spot.

Allison stood in front of her, eyes wide and afraid. The nervous energy rolling off her was making Laurels palms clammy and on edge.

"Alli-" she didn't get to finish.

She felt a sharp scratch on her arm and looked down in time to see her plunging the needle into her arm. The silver liquid disappearing into her veins.

Laurel felt her body weaken immediately, felt her legs shake and her mind spin.

"What-" she managed to whisper but once again her sentence was cut short.

She fell to the ground, hitting her head against the concrete as she felt all her strength leave her.

"I need answers," Allison said crouching down beside her. "I want to know where Derek is, and your going to help me," she said simply, her eyes once filled with kindness cold and hard.

Laurel was unable to do anything, unable to fight or run.

Allison had injected her with an iron solution; the Fae equivalent of wolfsbane.

She was helpless as darkness seeped into her mind. She couldn't fight as she felt herself being dragged along the ground, she couldn't escape when they threw her roughly into a car and as her eyes fluttered closed she couldn't fight the darkness that consumed her.

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and lef me know what you think, I love hearing what you all have to say.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Vengeance **

Chapter Nine

Her head was pounding as Laurel came to, she stared at the unfamiliar surroundings and guessed she was in the Argents basement considering the amount of weaponry that adorned the shelves and cabinets scattered around the room.

She pulled at her restraints feebly, the iron shackles burning her flesh and causing her to hiss in pain. She could feel tears welling in her eyes but she pushed them away, _there is no time to cry _she scolded herself.

Laurel was angry and filled with rage: at the Argents, at Allison and herself. She shouldn't have trusted her, should have sensed the girl's deceit. Should have known better than to follow the young huntress. She over everyone else knew the turmoil, pain and revenge that consumed you when you lost a member of your family. She had been stupid and she would pay for it.

The iron that coursed through her veins was not enough to kill her, or else she would be dead already but it was enough to make her weak, as weak as a human; the iron chains that shackled her to the chair didn't help either, only weakened her further. There was no escaping, she could not even feel the power that usually dwelled within her, the iron poisoning her was enough to make her completely vulnerable and powerless.

Laurel seethed, twisting and pulling her wrists in a useless attempt to break free. It was no good, she was trapped and at the Argents mercy, or lack of it; she eyed the weapons around her. Usually guns would be of little concern but with her weakened, almost human body, she doubted she would survive a bullet.

_Will they shoot me? _It wasn't out the question. But wouldn't they have killed her already if that was their only intent. No, they wanted something from her first and she could guess that was Derek and his location.

The door at the top of the rickety staircase opened, a pool of light streaming into the dimply lit room. She blinked away the spots in her eyes and saw Gerard stalking down the steps. An unpleasant smile stretched his chapped lips.

"Its time we caught up isn't Laurel," he said voice rough and harsh.

The kindly principle act gone.

"I couldn't quite figure you out, but then one of my hunters saw you and then Allison so helpfully informed me of what you were and it suddenly clicked," he said walking towards her until he stood before her, glaring harshly down at her, his eyes cold.

"You got away once Miss Sorrell, not again."

_Of course he knows _she thought bitterly.

She glared up at him, mustering the years of rage and anger she felt for the man.

"Nothing to say?" he asked smugly.

She didn't speak, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Another set of footsteps descended the stairs, lighter and definitely female.

Laurel didn't hold back the glare she sent Allison. The young huntress didn't seem fazed though, in fact, Allison's eyes were filled with the same anger hers were.

"Allison," Gerard greeted his granddaughter, a triumphant look in his eye.

Allison all but ignored him, her eyes were firmly fixed on Laurel.

"Scott said you helped Derek and his pack the night of the full moon, where his he staying?" she asked voice just as hard and cold as her grandfathers.

Laurel couldn't see anything of the girl that Scott loved left in Allison. The kind, caring girl that Laurel had seen was gone; replaced. She could understand, losing someone you love, a mother, will change a person. _It changed me. _

She fought back tears of pain and anger as she stayed silent. Her wrists were bleeding from the iron shackles that held her down, blood trickled down her hands and fingers before dripping to the ground. She had never been so vulnerable and, well, scared; though she hid it from her captures.

Allison stepped closer to her, rage visible in the way she stood, tightly wound and hands balled into fists.

"Tell me where Derek is hiding?" she shouted angrily.

Laurel just stared. She wouldn't answer, she wouldn't help them. Not because of any heroic loyalty to Derek, sure he was ok but she wasn't the sacrificing type. If it was anyone else asking, any other family beside the Argents she would have given up his location without a second thought. But not to them; not to the family, the man, who had killed her family.

She would die before she gave away Derek's location, not for him but to spite Gerard.

"It looks like the little Unseelie is going to take a bit more persuading," Gerard said, a gleeful glint in his eye.

He took a dagger out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Allison. Laurel watched it pass from his hand to hers; she saw a flickering of doubt in Allison's eyes but it was quickly replaced by steely determination. She hadn't expected anything less than torture but that didn't mean she was ready for it.

She gritted her teeth together, without releasing holding her breath as Allison leaned over her, blade level with her stomach.

"Tell me and I won't hurt you," Allison whispered, a note of pleading in her voice.

_She hasn't done this before _Laurel thought, it made two of them.

She stayed silent, she didn't know what Allison could see in her eyes, anger, fear, determination?

Laurel watched as Allison sighed in resignation and before she could register what was happening, Allison plunged the knife into her stomach.

She had wanted to stay silent, not let them hear her pain but as the blade was pulled free all notions of being stoic left, she screamed, pain unlike anything she had felt before burned through her body. The blade had been iron, she knew that much but she doubted it would have made a difference if it wasn't. She couldn't heal, her body was as normal as a humans, and she felt ever bit of pain, it didn't dull or recede but lingered, grew even; unbearably pain that had the tears she had been fighting back fall down her cheeks as she whimpered.

"Why isn't she healing?" She could hear Allison asking Gerard.

"You injected her with iron Allison, with that and the chains; she's as vulnerable, weak and powerless as a human."

Laurel felt the warmth of her blood soaking through her trousers, pooling on the chair she was sitting on. _How much blood can I lose before I die? _She didn't know the answer. Usually she would heal quickly, her body fixing itself without her having to worry. But not this time.

"She'll die?" she heard Allison say, could she hear a note of regret in her voice? Maybe, but without her enhanced senses she couldn't be sure.

_How has it come to this? _She thought, dying at the hands of the monster who she had vowed to kill.

She should have to done sooner, shouldn't have let herself get distracted. It was her own fault. She should have killed him the second she had laid eyes on him, consequence be damned. She had let herself get caught up in human problems and emotions, Stiles, his dad, Scott and his friends; they had distracted her, weakened her resolve and purpose.

Laurel knew she was dying, she could feel it with every drop of blood she lost. She felt dizzy and nauseous, weak. Darkness lingered at the edges of her mind, beckoning her closer, to give in.

She felt a hand grip her chin and lift her head up. She hadn't even realised it had dropped forwards, that she hadn't got the strength to keep it up on her own.

"Where is Derek?" Gerard asked her, fingers pinching her chin roughly.

Laurel broke her silence, she could taste her own blood in her mouth; she didn't think that was a good sign.

She didn't look at Gerard as she spoke. She stared at Allison.

"Derek didn't kill your mother," she said her voice weak and low, she coughed and felt blood trickle past her lips.

"Your families little code did. In fact, I imagine Gerard insisted on it."

She didn't see the slap coming, Gerard moved faster than she would have guessed for his age. A scowl marring his face as he stared at her.

"We are wasting our time with her, she won't tell us where Derek is," he said resolutely.

She was going to die. She could see it on his face, he wore the same expression he had done all those years ago, a joyful gleam in his eye. Laurel truly didn't understand how they could kill so many and not see themselves as monster, for surely, they had more blood on their hands than those they killed.

Maybe it was fate, a poetic irony that she was to be killed by the man who had killed her family, or maybe, more likely; it was her own stupidity in trusting Allison that had led her to that moment.

The door at the top of the stairs opened for a third time. She twisted her head too the side and peered through her lashes as Chris Argent walked down the steps, he stopped half way, she could feel his eyes boring into her.

_Has he come to watch me die to? Make it a whole family bonding exercise maybe? _She thought bitterly.

"Two hunters are chasing two of Derek's beta's, they need our help," Allison father said his voice rigid.

"Good, they will be more useful than this one I hope," Gerard replied.

"Are we just leaving her?" Allison said as her grandfather walked towards the stairs.

His eyes bored into Allison, could he hear the same reluctance she could her.

_It's to late to grow a conscious now _she thought angrily.

"She's not going anywhere," there was joy in Gerard's voice. He was enjoying her pain and she only wished it was the other way around.

Oh how she longed to hurt him, make him suffer. She cursed herself for not taking the chance, she had been to soft and preoccupied. She vowed, if she were to survive, if by some miracle she managed to escape; she would make him pay.

She was left alone, her blood still dripping from her wounds. She felt herself drifted in and out of the darkness in her mind, willing herself to stay awake though her body was shutting down.

At some point, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours, she had no concept of time, only that she was running out of it. She heard the door open, she didn't have the energy to lift her head, her eyes fluttered closed, she was beginning to feel numb; the pain easing, she didn't think that meant she was healing though, no, she was definitely dying.

Warm hands grasped her face, gently lifting her head up.

"Oh god, Laurel."

_Stiles _she thought, a warm peace settling over her. _He found me. _

"Stiles, step back, we need to break the chains," another voice, deeper yet just as concerned said.

_Derek? _

She wanted to tell him to leave, he couldn't be in the Argents home. Was he stupid?

"Is she going to be ok?" this voice was familiar to, Scott. He was stupid enough to try and save her; ever the hero.

She felt strong arms loft her up, cradling her like she was a child. The chest was the broad and the arms to strong to be Stiles of Scott, through hazy eyes she saw the strong jaw littered with dark stumble that could only be Derek.

_Stupid _she thought. Why was he there, in the house of a family they wanted him very dead. Scott she understood but she thought Derek was smarter.

"We need to get her to Deaton, now," Derek's chest rumbled beneath her ear.

Her limp body was jostled as Derek walked, or was he running? She didn't know, didn't care.

The darkness at the edges of her mind consumed her completely.

_Vengeance _

Laurel came to, feeling a hard cold surface beneath her. She wasn't fully awake but she was aware, she could hear voices, many voices but she couldn't decipher what they were saying.

"This is going to hurt Laurel," this voice was much closer and unfamiliar.

He had been right. It had hurt.

When she came to again there was only silence. She couldn't open her eyes but she could feel pain, the numbness had worn off. She didn't know if that was better or worse.

Her subconscious conjured images, vivid pictures dancing through her mind. Her family, tied in chains, her mother pleading for her children, her little brother sobbing as the iron chains burnt his skin.

Allison, her determined stare, her cold eyes boring into her own as the dagger pierced her skin.

Gerard, his cold hard eyes boring into her own and his shook when she broke free from the chains. Her small frame burning with fire, her little brother was dead, her older brother too and her mother, cut in half eyes open but lifeless.

"Run Laurel, run," her father screamed.

And she had.

_Vengeance _

Her eyes fluttered open, she was in her bed in the Stilinski house, light streamed through the curtains dazzling her momentarily.

She could hear soft snores and glanced over to see Stiles slumped in a chair that had been pulled up alongside her bed. Laurel smiled softly, the urge to reach out to him overwhelming.

She didn't know how long she had been drifting in and out of consciousness, hours, days? She wasn't sure. She felt better though, her senses were back and her stomach only thronged slightly.

_I'm alive _it was a revelation, she shouldn't have been, she should have died; she was so close to the brink.

_Stiles found me _she remembered. Him, Scott and Derek; they had saved her.

She tried to sit up and coughed as she did, her throat raw, she reached for the glass of water on the bedside table and drank greedily as Stiles still snored softly.

She heard heavy footsteps creaking up the stairs and Derek appeared in the ajar door. He looked tired and haggard, but his eyes shone with relief.

"Your awake," he said in greeting.

She nodded, "so it would seem."

She swallowed thickly, "thank you."

She didn't offer thanks often, but she was keenly aware that he had saved her, put his own life on the line for her. She didn't understand why, he was more pragmatic and sensible than Stiles or Scott, he didn't paint himself as hero.

"How long has it been?" she asked him.

"Four days," he said, looking like he hadn't slept for any of them.

Stiles began to stir before she could say anything else. His eyes fluttered open, trained on her they widened, shock and then relief flickered through his eyes.

"Laurel," he whispered her name as if it were a prayer and then he reached for her, hands settling either side of her face as he leant forwards, pressing his forehead against hers.

She let her eyes close, a small smile playing on her lips as she felt relief rolling off him in waves.

"I was so scared," he whispered, his lips millimetres from hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath grazing her lips.

She reached for him, her hand resting on his cheek.

"I'm ok," she whispered back.

The urge to kiss him was overwhelming, if she just lent forwards a fraction his lips would be on hers but the not so subtle cough from Derek had her pulling back.

"What happened? We couldn't find you after School?" Stiles said firing off his questions rapidly.

But Laurel was distracted. Scott had stepped into the room, he was staring at her with relief just like everyone else, he have her a small smile but she didn't return it. Rage filled her, seeing his face brought everything back, he reminded her of Allison.

"Allison happened," she spat, not looking away from Scott.

She saw his shock, his face contorted into confusion.

"Allison?" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"She said her family was after me, said she could get me away. It was a trick. She wanted to know where Derek was."

She glared at Scott, _it's his fault. _

"You two couldn't stay away from each other could you, Derek may have bitten her mother, her families code had her kill herself but it was you and Allison that killed her. That nearly killed me." She said her anger filling the room, she could feel her body trembling in rage.

"No, I," Scott spluttered.

"I bet you didn't even tell Allison what her mother did, did you! You just let her believe that it was Derek that was the monster, I bet you didn't want to hurt her any further, didn't want to tell her that her mother was killing you. You act so noble Scott, but you're a coward, let everyone else take the blame and do the dirty work," she spat, all her rage directed at him as he stood in the corner of the room.

"Laurel," Stiles muttered voice pained as his eyes flickered between her and Scott.

"Allison injected me with iron, made me to weak to fight, she was the one that stabbed me Scott, your precious Allison, you've been trying to save her, protect her but what about the rest of us Scott. She nearly killed me because her mother died, because you couldn't stay away from her," she was yelling, Stiles was cringing in his seat next to her but he didn't try and intervene.

She was causing a scene but she figured she had nearly died and was entitled to the rage she was feeling.

"Allison tortured me, my kind don't forgive and forget," she said her voice becoming deadly calm.

Scott was shifting uncomfortably, his eyes flickering with emotion after emotion.

"Her mother just died, I know what she did was wrong but she's grieving." Scott said, still trying to see the best in her. Trying to justify her actions and his.

She laughed without a trace of humour.

"So I am, I've grieved for years, why do you think I'm here Scott, the Argents killed my entire family, Gerard sliced them in half before my very eyes, my little brother was five, innocent and good, and Gerard killed him. I came here for revenge, I came to kill Gerard and anyone that gets in my way." She shouted, and boy did if feel good, to long she had kept her secret.

Now they knew, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She didn't care what they thought, they could hate her, tell her to leave but it didn't matter.

She had told herself that if she survived she would kill Gerard, she would avenge her family, she would do what she had come to Beacon Hills to do.

The room was silent, the only noise was her heavy breathing, she was still weaker than normal, not completely healed.

She watched as Scott left the room, his expression unreadable. Stiles stood up, glancing nervously from her to where Scott had left.

"I'll be back," he said before racing after his best friend.

It left her and Derek alone, the Alpha hadn't said anything while she had been raging at Scott.

He opened and closed his mouth, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me he didn't deserve that," she snapped at him.

Derek sighed, taking the empty seat Stiles had left.

"He should have stayed away from her," he said with a nod.

Laurel sank back into the bed, resting her head against she pillow and listening to Scott and Stiles.

"You can't be ok with this," Scott said, his voice indignant.

"I'm not ok with it, of course I'm not, but I understand it. They killed her family, Allison and Gerard just tortured her, nearly killed her. I get that she wants revenge." Stiles replied.

Laurel felt her heart beat a little faster. That Stiles was sticking up for her, fighting her corner, it meant more than she could say.

"I wont let her hurt Allison," Scott replied his voice hard with determination.

She heard Stiles let out a long breath, she could almost see his expression, exasperated at his friends continued infatuation with Allison.

"I know, but you have to promise me, you wont let Allison hurt her again either."

Laurel closed her eyes, despite everything, a small smile stretched her lips and a warmth spread through her.

She still had Stiles.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Vengeance **

Chapter Ten

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asked her sounding mildly hurt.

He was sitting in the chair by her bed again, Scott had left and Derek had followed shortly after. She felt slightly guilty about coming between Scott and Stiles, she didn't want his friendships to suffer because of her.

She sighed, she could be completely honest to him, for the first time she could tell him the truth; the whole truth.

"At first I didn't trust you," she said honestly. She was sat up in bed, pillows propping her up as she stared at Stiles.

"And when you did?" he pressed.

She looked away from him, chewing her lip nervously. "I didn't want you to hate me."

She heard his heart jump a little, he let out a long sigh. Laurel glanced at him, he was sitting back in his chair, an unreadable expression on his face.

His eyes met hers.

"I don't hate you; I don't think I'll ever hate you Laurel," he said softly, his voice didn't waver but his emotions were mixed. He was telling the truth but she could sense something, almost as if he hated himself for feeling that way.

"But you want to," she whispered voicing his unspoken feelings, her own voice weaker than she he had anticipated.

He shook his head before rubbing his across his face.

"I ought to I think, at least, if you do what you want to do. I shouldn't be ok with you killing people," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Gerard isn't people, he's a monster," she replied, conviction and certainty in her voice. Because she truly believed he was the worst kind of monster.

Stiles nodded slowly, they could agree on that.

"And what will you be if you kill him?" he said this time his eyes boring into hers, a flurry of emotions dancing behind his soft brown eyes.

She smiled wryly.

"I'll be what I've always been, Unseelie." She said honestly, despite not wanting to lose whatever she and Stiles had she was also more determined than ever to make Gerard pay for his actions.

"I told you before Stiles, I'm not one of the good guys."

He shook his head but stayed silent. She wished she knew what he was thinking, she had heard him tell Scott that he understood but that didn't mean he could accept it. Would she lose him? Maybe, and that hurt her in a way she never expected to be hurt.

"My little brother, Ronan, was five," she heard herself say, maybe she was trying to get him to understand, or maybe, she wanted to talk about them; she wasn't sure which.

"He was sweet and kind, even though he was young he had already master controlling water; far better than me. He was smart, funny. His eyes were the colour of the sea, so bright and full of life." She whispered, Stiles was leaning forward to hear her.

"Tristan was eleven, he looked like our father, black hair and grey eyes, it was like a storm was brewing in his eyes when he got all moody. He was a lot like Derek actually, broody and distant but he loved us, loved me. He used to help me control my power, he never made me feel different for the power that dwelled within in." Laurel could almost see him, despite the years, she could picture them all.

"I used to hate storms, he would always come into my room, he would sit on the edge of my bed and tell me I shouldn't be afraid, that nothing would hurt me when he was there." Laurel felt the tears stinging her eyes, she didn't push them away though.

"My mum was the best of us all, she used to tell me that kindness was a special type of magic. She was beautiful, her smile, her laugh; she was truly kind, good. She wasn't Unseelie at all, not in her heart."

Laurel remembered asking her mother when she was little if she was sure she was Unseelie, no one with so much light could ever have harboured any darkness surely.

Laurel felt Stiles hand wrap around her own, his fingers tangling with hers.

"What about your dad?" he asked softly, Laurel could hear the sincerity in his voice, he truly wanted to know.

She sniffed, and with her free hand wiped the tears from her cheeks, though they were quickly replaced by others.

She took in a large breath.

"He told me to run that night," she said softly, voice quivering.

"It was just me and him left and I managed to break free, they hadn't anticipated I would be stronger, more powerful."

She stared out the window as she spoke, she could see him, chained and beaten as he begged her to run.

"I'd never seen him look scared before, he was always so strong and brave, but they had broken him. He was dying and I couldn't do anything."

Stiles shifted from his chair to the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest as she sobbed. Never had she shown anyone such weakness before, but Stiles, he was safe.

"He begged me to run and I did. I left them all behind, I ran and ran and I didn't stop." She was breathless, as if her lungs still remembered the burning from all those years ago.

"I'm sorry," he whispered untouched hair, his head resting on top of hers.

"Gerard killed them all, and I promised myself if I lived, if they didn't find me; I would kill him, I'd make him pay for what he did to my family." She said voice stronger than before, filled with spite and anger.

Stiles didn't say anything but he didn't pull away or push her off him. He just held her as she cried and that was all she needed.

_Vengeance _

Laurel woke up in Stiles arms, she hadn't even realised she had fallen asleep. Stiles was snoring softly, her head rising and falling on his chest as he breathed deeply. She could feel the tears dried on her cheeks, her face stiff and uncomfortable. She felt grubby, she hadn't showered in dies thanks to nearly dying.

She let herself rest for a few minutes longer, the warmth emanating from Stiles comforting and hard to resist but eventually she entangled herself from his arms and carefully, making sure not to wake him, she got out of bed.

Her body was sore and stiff and slightly uncooperative as she dragged herself to the bathroom. _A hot shower will help _she thought as she undressed before slipping under the jet of warm water.

The bathroom was soon filled with steam and she sighed in relief. She could feel her body loosening, her muscles relaxing and the pain in her stomach was nearly gone; all that remained was a small jagged scar. She didn't think it would disappear, iron had a way of leaving its mark on Fae and the wound had been deep. At least her wrists and ankles had healed without scaring.

While the hot water lavished her body she contemplated her next move. Gerard had the kanima under his control and to her knowledge, no one had worked out how to save Jackson, meaning getting to Gerard would be difficult. Unbidden, Peter Hale floated through her thoughts, an unpopular choice but maybe her only one. He had said he would wait for her to ask for his help which was all well and good apart from the fact she had no idea where he was. She didn't think Derek would be to keen to discuss his uncle either.

It left very few options short of tracking him down by scent and she wasn't like a werewolf, her ability to track those by scent was average at best. She doubted Scott wouldn't be willing to help either and she didn't particularly want to see the young werewolf.

That left only three other werewolves.

She got out the shower, nearly slipping in her haste. She cursed under her breath when she realised she'd forgotten to ring any clean clothes into the bathroom with her.

She listened closely, Stiles was still snoring softly and the sheriff didn't seem to be home.

Laurel darted out the bathroom and back into her room, she stilled for a minute and watched Stiles sleeping peacefully before shaking her head and rummaging through her draws as quietly as possible for some clothes. She grabbed her phone that sat on the bedside table and paused again, she reached out and smoothed Stiles hair off his face smiling softly as she did so. However that small action caused him to stir and she withdrew her hand quickly, holding her breath as shifted in his sleep, she let out a long breath she'd been holding when his snores once again filed the room. She left the room quietly, one last lingering look before she shut the door quietly behind her.

Dressed and with a plan, she scribbled a note letting Stiles know she was ok and would be back later before she left the house.

_Where are you Peter? _She thought as she jumped in her car.

_Vengeance _

She sat in her car outside the old Hale house, tapping the wheel impatiently as she waited. She figured the burnt out home was as good a place as any to catch Peter's scent, considering he had been brought back to life there.

Laurel got out her car when Isaac's familiar figure appeared in the distance. Clearly he didn't feel the same urgency she did as he walked leisurely towards her. Then again, she hadn't told him why they were meeting.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said in the way of greeting, a genuine smile pulling at his lips.

"Thanks," she muttered awkwardly. She felt like he wanted to give her a hug and they weren't at that level of friendship for it not to be weird.

"Scott told me what happened, about your family and-" he stopped short, lips clamping together as she glared at him.

"We won't talk about it," he said with a nod and an apologetic glance. He was obviously keen to change the subject as he barely took a breath before speaking again.

"So, why are we here?" he asked looking mildly curious.

Laurel didn't answer straight away. Had it been a bad idea to involve him? She wondered if he was too close to Scott and whether he would just run back to him and tell him everything.

She decided it was worth the risk.

"I need to find Peter, I need to you to track his scent and find him for me," she said the words tumbling out her mouth rapidly.

She watched as Isaac's eyes widened in shock, his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish several times before he finally spoke.

"Why do you want to find him? My knowledge of him is limited but I'm pretty sure he's a bad guy," Isaac said dubiously.

She rolled her eyes, "that's a matter of perspective," she said with a smirk that seemed to unnerve him.

"He killed a lot of people, I'm pretty sure that makes him a bad guy," Isaac said.

"He killed the people who murdered his family, who nearly killed him; call my bias but I get it." She said sourly.

Laurel wasn't exactly pleased at the idea of asking Peter for help but she couldn't deny that they were more similar than she would ever admit out loud and they had the same goal.

Isaac stayed silent, looking at her knowingly and with slight pity. She hated that, she didn't need pity, she needed vengeance.

"Can you help me?" she snapped, breaking the silence.

Isaac nodded slowly, "yes, but I want it on record I think this is a very bad idea."

"Duly noted," she said sourly.

"Lead the way," she said flourishing her arms as Isaac rolled his eyes before sniffing the air in a very wolf like fashion.

"This way," he said and marched off through the preserve, Laurel hot on his heels.

It was going well until they left the preserve, heading into the built up industrial sector of Beacon Hills proved far more challenging. Isaac would backtrack, catching the scent only to lose it again.

"I'm sorry," he muttered obviously frustrated as they stood on the sidewalk, cars zooming passed as they stood looking like lost tourists.

"There's to many scents, smells; I cant track him here," he said sending her an apologetic look.

Laurel was staring at the tall worn looking buildings. Car parks full of mundane looking cars and people, just minding their own business.

"It's ok," she said sincerely, feeling bad for snapping at him earlier.

He didn't have to help, and clearly had grave reservations about it but he had still helped. She didn't think she deserved it but she was glad for it.

She walked along the sidewalk, staring at buildings and people, she didn't think she was see him, find him by pure chance but she was at a loss for what else to do.

"I could ask Derek?" Isaac said his footsteps matching her own as they ambled along.

She gave him a quizzical look, "do you think that will go down well?"

He gave a sheepish grin, "no, probably not."

She shook her head but through him a smile, she wasn't sure why he was helping her, still trailing a long beside her. _What is it with these people? Always trying to help._

Maybe there was something in the water.

She sighed about to give up, go home and rethink when she spotted the car park. It wasn't all the average looking cars that caught her attention but rather the one black, ostentatious looking car parked right in the centre.

"Three guesses who that belongs to," she said to Isaac, pointing at the sleek looking car.

They ran across the street and made their way to the car, it was exactly the kind of vehicle she expected him to own; just as obnoxious as him. It was parked in front of an apartment complex.

"You think he lives in one of these," Isaac said staring up at the building, leaning against Peter's car casually.

"He must do," she said taking a step towards the building.

A hand wrapped around her arm.

"You want me to come with you?" Isaac asked, eyeing the building suspiciously.

She smiled and patted his hand that was still wrapped around her bicep.

"I'll be fine, go home Isaac, I've got it from here," she said with a thankful smile.

Isaac dropped his hand but didn't make a move to leave.

"You sure, I don't mind being backup," he said sincerely, his eyes shining with concern.

"I'll be fine, me and Peter have a few things to discuss," she said the knot in her stomach tightening.

"Just be careful, he may have an ulterior motive."

It was sweet that he seemed to care so much. She hadn't had a lot of friends, well none really apart from Stiles.

"I think this time Peter's motives are exactly in line with mine," she said, hating that they shared so much in common but she would use his hatred for the Argents, _whatever it takes _she told herself.

She began to wall away, leaving Isaac still leaning against the car.

"Text me later, you know just so I know you're not dead or anything," Isaac called out.

She turned around and smiled wickedly.

"Please, I can take Peter," she said smartly.

She could hear Isaac's laughter as she walked away.

It was easy to find the apartment he lived in, Laurel slipped in to the complex as someone was leaving and then followed Peter's scent straight to his door.

She didn't let herself pause and think, she knocked hard and rapidly on the door and then waited with bated breath as she heard the werewolf stalking towards the door.

Laurel kept her expression neutral as the door swung open, the same couldn't be said for Peter. His arrogant smirk was plastered on his face.

"I thought you'd come," he said gleefully, stepping aside to let her in.

Her eyes darted around the sparsely decorated apartment, the door shut with a click and then Peter was there, he settled onto his sofa, watching her.

"I heard about your little fight with Scott," Peter said filling the silence.

She hummed quietly, eyeing the few pictures scattered around the room. One caught her eye, she picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of the Hale family, before the fire, they stood in a large group, she saw Peter standing next to Derek; both looking far younger than she was used to seeing them.

"I didn't know you were so sentimental," she said coolly, placing the picture back on the shelf.

She knew enough about Peter to know he had made mistakes; he had killed his own niece; she understand why everyone was so wary of him and outright hostile towards him. And yet, she understood him and staring at the photo, one of the few personal items he had, she wondered if perhaps, somewhere inside of him, deep down there was some good.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" his voice was sickly sweet and his smile all knowing.

She took a seat on one of the chairs and lent back, observing him just as keenly as he watched her.

"You know why I'm here," she said her tone bored.

Laurel didn't want to play games, she wanted his help but she was not stupid enough to believe that she wouldn't have to work for it.

"Humour me," he said eyes alight with a glee of holding the power.

That was what he craved, she could see it in his eyes. He liked control, power and the ability to hold things over people; make them do his bidding. He was far more conniving than she thought Derek or Scott realised. _He would have made a good Unseelie _she thought.

"I won't be able to get close to Gerard while he has Jackson under his control, I need your help," she forced the last few words out, feeling her dignity slipping away. Fae didn't like asking for help.

Peter smirked and lent forwards, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Do you plan on saving Jackson or killing him?" he asked.

It was a test, she could tell and luckily for her she was nearly as callous as he was, nearly.

"Whichever is easier," she retorted. "Do you have any ideas on how to stop a kanima because he's seems pretty untouchable."

"I might" he mused, leaning back nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Care to share?"

"There might be a way to save him, get him out from under Gerard's control," he began, lost in his own thoughts.

"Much like your kind actually, ones true name has a lot of power," he said a grin sliding onto his lips.

She kept her heartbeat steady. The topic was a touchy one for Laurel. She remembered the day she learnt her true name, given to her on her second birthday, a right of passage for every Fae. The flames whispered her true name, her Fae name, to her and her alone.

"I don't think that works the same way for werewolves as if does for Fae," she said calmly.

"No, perhaps not," Peter mused, she could tell he was enjoying her discomfort.

"But there may be another way, through the boys heart," he said.

Laurel snorted, "what I've heard Jackson doesn't really have one."

"There is one person that Jackson cares about, one he had a real connection with," he said earnestly.

Laurel waited for him to tell her.

"You don't know?" Peter asked as she stared at him expectantly.

She had a strong urge to punch him.

"I don't exactly follow the love lives of my fellow peers," she said sharply.

"No, I suppose not. There just one you care about isn't there, little human Stiles," he said with a knowing grin.

Laurel stood up quickly, posture defensive. She didn't like the way he said Stiles name; almost as if threatening her.

Peter laughed.

"This was a mistake," she said angrily, heading for the door, cursing herself for eve thinking Peter would actually help.

"Wait," Peter said, following her.

"It's Lydia, if anyone can save Jackson it's her," he said.

"The red head, seriously?" she said shocked. Laurel still wasn't sure what was up with the girl, bringing Peter back from the dead was all she knew about the girl really, that ad she was Allison's friend.

Neither had Laurel warming to her.

"I'll talk to my dear nephew, we get Jackson out from Gerard's control and then there will be nothing between you and Gerard." He said seeming please with his plan.

Laurel nodded in agreement.

"If your playing me, if you've got another motive or if you try and cross me; I will kill you." She said her voice deadly serious as she eyed him sceptically.

He put a hand on his chest, "you wound me, I want what you want, we are on the same side."

She listened to his heartbeat it was even, his emotions to.

"Tell me when it's done, when you've saved Jackson, then I'll find Gerard."

"And if Allison or her father try and stop you, what will you do then?" he asked curiously.

She met his eyes with her own.

"I'll kill anyone that gets in my way," she said calmly.

The smirk that stretched Peter's lips was unnerving.

"Scott won't be happy about that," he said.

Laurel rolled her eyes.

"When did you start caring about what Scott thinks?"

He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh I don't, but I'm sure Stiles does."

She ignored him, didn't let her self rise to the bait.

"Get Jackson out the way, I'll do the rest."

She left without a backwards glance. She felt grimy, as if she'd made a deal with the devil. But as she walked back to her car she felt a sense of glee and anticipation.

It wouldn't be long until. _I'll make him pay _she promised to herself, to her family and to every family he had torn apart.

_I'll make him pay. _

* * *

So here is another chapter. I hate to be one of those writers but with only 8 reviews for this story I don't know how much more of this story there will be. I will finish this story arc and then might finish it there. I put a lot of time and effort into my stories and if this story isn't being well recieved then I have many other ideas.

Anyway, thank you to those reading.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Vengeance **

Chapter Eleven

"Peter, you went to Peter Hale for help!" Stiles exploded as she had expected he would.

That's why she waited until the next morning just before he left for school. She figured he couldn't shout at her for to long unless he was late for school.

"You remember me telling you what an awful person he is right? He killed a lot of people," Stiles continued pacing around the living room looking angry and confused.

His statement echoed Isaac's the day before.

"Why him? Of all people, why him?" Stiles asked, he had stopped pacing and was stating at her waiting for an answer, his expression angry but most of all disappointed.

She sighed heavily.

"He thinks he knows away to save Jackson," she said calmly, "and with Jackson not under Gerard's control he won't be as dangerous," Laurel didn't need to add that it would be easier to kill him when he didn't have the kanima by his side, the unspoken words hung in the aid between them.

Stiles dropped onto one of the chairs, rubbing his face roughly in his hands.

"Scott has a plan, I think, I mean he hasn't really told me but-" Stiles stopped talking.

Laurel knew it was because of her that the rift between him and Scott was growing. She felt guilty about it, she didn't want Stiles to be stuck in the middle, to have to choose mainly because she wasn't sure he would choose her.

"If Scott has a plan than I'm pretty sure that means he wants to try and save everyone," she said trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"Sometimes, people aren't worth saving Stiles. Scott can't make the hard choices, he doesn't yet understand that in this world people have to die, sometimes you have to take a life to save another," she said staring at Stiles as he slumped in his chair.

He gave her a scathing look.

"Don't pretend that your planning to kill Gerard to save anyone, you're doing it for revenge not to save lives," he snapped.

Laurel was a little taken aback, never had Stiles been so angry with her. It was an unpleasant feeling being at the end of his wrath but she didn't back down.

"I'm doing it for my family, I'm doing it because he needs to be stopped," she spat back, her anger mingling with his. "Sometimes to stop a monster you have to become one and I'm willing to do that, I have to do it."

She saw the anger dim in his eyes, giving way to resignation. Laurel still wasn't entirely sure why Stiles still wanted her around, she was glad he did, but she knew he didn't agree with what she was going to do.

Would he still want to see her when she had killed Gerard? Knowing what she wanted to do was one thing but when she had done it, would he be able to look at her? She didn't know.

"I need to go," Stiles said standing up abruptly. He began to walk away but stopped, turning to face her.

"Just, please don't do anything until I've spoken to Scott, let me found out what his plan in, please." He said and the way he said it made her nod in agreement.

"Ok," she said numbly.

"Promise?" he said pleadingly.

"I promise."

But would she be able to keep that promise?

_Vengeance _

She hadn't moved from her spot on the sofa when the sheriff walked in. He spotted her and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you up and about," he said genuinely sounding pleased.

He took the seat Stiles had vacated not half an hour before. He looked worn out, the bags under his eyes dark as he leant back in the chair and stared at her.

"I tried searching the Argent's home," he said.

Laurel felt her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Why?" she found herself asking.

"They nearly killed you Laurel, I had to do something," he said seriously.

He sighed, "but without any evidence, and the fact that, well, you were healing; I didn't get very far."

Laurel felt a warmth in her stomach, the fact that he had done that for her was surprising.

"Hunters don't live by the same laws as other humans," she muttered.

It was ironic that Hunters saw themselves as the supernatural equivalent to police, and yet, who policed them? No one, otherwise Laurel would have got justice a long time ago.

"I know what they did to your family," the sheriff began, a sombre expression on his face. "And, from what I've learnt about your kind, I know you'll want revenge, but, despite what they have done, what Gerard has done, I can not let you hurt them," he said his voice grave.

Laurel sighed, "You've been talking to Scott," she said, she wasn't asking though, she already knowing the answer.

Of course, Scott would have told the sheriff she had been stupid for not thinking about it, not realising Scott would do whatever it took to keep Allison safe; and by extension her family.

She watched as the sheriff sat forwards, his eyes not leaving her.

"Its my job to keep people safe and to make sure that those that hurt anyone are brought to justice," he said simply.

"What about my justice, for my family; for all those the Argents have killed and never had to answer for it?" she said her voice rising.

"Killing Gerard won't bring your family back," the sheriff said simply.

"It will make me feel better," she said darkly.

"Will it? Becoming like the man who took your family, you'll be just like him."

She glared at the sheriff, her anger rising and burning through her veins.

"I'm nothing like them," she said fiercely. "But someone needs to make them pay for what they have done. What they are still doing. That body you found in the woods, cut in half at the waist, that was Gerard. He killed him because he could. He's never going to stop."

The sheriff stayed silent for the longest time, she was about to get up, leave when he spoke again.

A flicker of sadness flashed in his eyes as he spoke.

"If you kill Gerard I will have no choice but to arrest you Laurel, I can't turn a blind eye, no matter what he has done," he said his voice even with resolve.

"You don't have anything strong enough to hold me sheriff," she said her own voice eerily calm.

She stood up then, walking out the living room without a backwards glance.

Laurel grabbed her bag from under the bed and began stuffing the few belongings she had inside. He hadn't asked her to leave but she didn't feel like she could stay. After all, he was the sheriff, she didn't blame him for his position; having a potential murderer in his house was probably not the best idea.

She was done within half an hour, dressed and her bag packed. She thought about leaving a note for Stiles, but she didn't. _I'll see him soon _she told herself, just because she wouldn't be under the same roof as him didn't mean she would stop seeing him.

Laurel took one last glance at the room she had called home, the first place in a very long time she had felt comfortable before she shut the door. She trudged downstairs, the sheriff stood up as he saw her, bag over her shoulder.

She couldn't quite describe the look in his eye. Maybe sadness, certainly disappointment.

"Think about Laurel, don't be the person Gerard thinks you are," he said placing hand on her shoulder. "Be better than him."

She tried to smile as she left, his words resonating in her mind.

Be better than him. _But I'm not _she thought duly as she got into her car and drove away.

_Vengeance _

She was grateful for the text when her phone pinged on the passenger seat. She had been driving aimlessly, her thoughts spiralling; a somewhat hollow feeling in her chest.

She pulled up on the side of the road and texted Derek back. She didn't know why he wanted her to go to his old house but she was happy for the distraction.

When Laurel pulled up outside the old Hale house she bounded up the steps and pushed the creaky front door open. The last time she had been there was when Lydian had brought Peter back. It still felt as eerie as it had done then.

She hadn't expected Boyd and Erica to be standing side by side, seemingly defiant in the face of their alpha.

"Hey," Laurel said hesitantly, assessing the somewhat tense air.

Apart from a small smile from Boyd the three ignored her.

"Your running away," Derek said flatly.

"We want to live," Erica said defensively.

"You knew the risks, I told you it wouldn't be easy," Derek bit back his tone a little less uncaring.

Laurel realised they were leaving, not just Beacon Hills but the pack, Derek's pack. She eyed Derek, his mask of indifference wavering.

"We didn't know it would be like this, running for our lives, hiding, constantly being hunted," Erica was almost pleading with Derek to understand.

Laurel did, no matter what Derek had told them the true danger of being a werewolf could never be known until you were one. Being told something and experiencing it were two very different things.

"You're safer as a pack, stronger," Laurel intervened, she could feel Derek's emotions rising by the second.

"We've found another pack," Erica said soberly, glancing at Derek.

She could tell they didn't really want to leave Derek but their fear was outweighing any loyalty they felt for their Alpha.

"Have you seen them, spoken to them?" Derek asked voice hot with anger.

Boyd shook his head, "we heard them."

"There must have been a dozen of them," Erica added, voice coloured with amazement.

"Or just one," Derek bit back.

"You don't have to leave, Gerard will be gone soon," Laurel once again interjected.

"Gerard nearly killed you, he now has the kanima. We've lost," Erica said hotly, sharp eyes staring at her.

Laurel stiffened under the beta's gaze.

"I'm not dead yet, I'll take care of Gerard," she said it with such conviction that she saw their resolve shake.

"Let them go," Derek said harshly. "They've made their choice," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry Derek, but I want to live," Erica said before pulling Boyd out the house.

Neither looked back as they left.

Laurel shifted awkwardly as Derek paced the room angrily, the floor boards creaking under his heavy footsteps. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know what he was feeling; well aside from anger.

"They might change their minds," she said weakly, breaking the silence.

Derek glanced at her, looking unconvinced.

"Is there another pack nearby?" she asked curiously.

Derek shrugged, "I haven't scented any but it's possible, I don't know how far they went in search of another pack."

His voice was filled with resentment. She could understand, being abandoned by two beta's probably wasn't the best feeling.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Derek glared at her then.

"You went to Peter," he said simply with a note of anger.

She rolled her eyes, she wasn't having the same conversation again.

"Yes I went to Peter, yes I know he hasn't got the best reputation but he can help me, us" she said pointedly, "he thinks he knows how to save Jackson."

"And you believed him," Derek said incredulously.

"That hurts Derek, can't a man try and redeem himself," Peter stalked into the house, his smirk humorous. "I see two of your beta's have left."

Laurel didn't even see Derek dive for his uncle, all of a sudden the Alpha was pummelling his uncle to the ground. She didn't intervene at first, letting him work out his issues with Peter on his own. When the cracking and crunching of bones became a little too much she stepped forwards.

"Derek, stop," she said firmly.

He didn't.

Sighing she gripped his shoulder, the one not punching the life out of Peter. She yanked him back hard, using the air around them to help propel him across the room. He landed in a heap on the floor and instantly sprung to his feet, eyes glowing red and teeth bared as he growled lowly at her.

"Enough, we need him," she said fiercely, standing between him and his uncle.

"Listen to her Derek," Peter said spitting blood out of his mouth as he pushed himself up.

"Be quiet," her and Derek said in unison.

Peter slumped back onto the floor looking mildly annoyed. She turned back to Derek; the Alpha seemed to be calming down, his eyes no longer red and his canines receding.

"You can't trust him," Derek said serious.

"He wants what I want, Gerard dead," Laurel replied. "And with Jackson out the way it'll be far easier to kill Argent."

Derek stared at her for a few seconds before looking at his uncle. His expression harsh as he stared at Peter, bloodied and bruised on the floor.

"So, what is your plan?"

_Vengeance _

Laurel left the Hale house when she was sure Derek wouldn't kill Peter. She had left them discussing the former alphas plan to save Jackson. She didn't want to hang around the pair and listen to their bickering so she had left the first opportunity she got.

She slumped into the seat of her car and started the engine, drowning out the arguing she could hear from the two Hales. She had only made it a short way before she slammed on the breaks, Isaac had stepped out of the shadows and in front of her car.

"I could have killed you," she shouted as Isaac got into the passenger seat.

He gave her a withering look, "I don't think getting hit by a car going ten miles an hour would have killed me Laurel," he said with a grin.

She shook her head and huffed, she payed close attention to the shadows as she drove; making sure no other werewolves appeared out of thin air.

Once they left the preserve and were driving the straight stretch of road that ran along side the preserve she turned to Isaac, one eye on the road.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, sensing his unease.

"Boyd and Erica are leaving tonight," he said dully.

Laurel nodded, "I know," she said softly.

"I don't know what to do," he said staring out the window.

Laurel bit her lip, she didn't really know what to say. She hadn't helped the situation at all with Boyd and Erica.

"Only you can make the decision, if you want to go with them then go," she said not unkindly.

He snorted and turned away from the window to look at her.

"Wow, your awful at this," he said voice coloured with amusement.

She half heartily glared at him.

"If you wanted so profound heroic speech about why you should stay you should have gone to McCall," she said a little sharply.

He have her a sheepish grin. "I already did."

"Oh, nice, so I'm your second choice, real nice Isaac, way to make a girl feel special," she said lightly.

He laughed.

"So, what did McCall say?"

Isaac shrugged, "some profound heroic shit," he said grinning.

She chuckled and pulled up at the familiar diner.

"Hungry?" she asked already unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Starving," he said before getting out the car after her.

They sat in the nearly deserted diner, they had ordered enough food to feed them five times over, the waitress had eyed them funnily before she walked away.

"You have a place here you know," Laurel muttered quietly. "We need all the help we can get with Gerard and Jackson."

"I don't know how much help I'll be, Jackson seems unstoppable," he whispered back.

"Peter has a plan."

"Does it involve the severing of body parts because that's about the only thing we haven't tried," Isaac said sourly.

Laurel bit back a laugh, "that's dark Lahey, but no, actually he thinks he knows how to save him."

Isaac's eyed widened. "How?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her water.

"Something to do with Lydia, he thinks she can get through to him, something about love and all that stuff," she said flippantly.

The waitress brought over their food, forcing them to stop talking as she placed the many plates down in front of them.

They sat in silence for a while, eating and each contemplating their own problems.

"Will you stay, when Gerard is dead, will you stay in Beacon Hills?" Isaac asked before taking a large bite of his burger.

Laurel shrugged uncomfortably. It was a question she had asked herself and she didn't know the answer.

She felt Isaac's steely gaze on her and looked up at him, raising her eye brows in question.

"What?" she asked.

"You'll stay," he said with a small smile. "you'll stay for Stiles."

She didn't respond, she continued to shovel fries into her mouth while avoiding Isaac's keen gaze.

He was right, she would stay for Stiles, but that wasn't the real question. Would Stiles want her to stay?

_Vengeance _

She sat in the parking lot of the school, she had dropped Isaac off for the lacrosse game, he had made the decision to stay not that she had helped any. She found she was glad that he was sticking around, he was one of the few who didn't judge her for who she was, or, what she wanted to do.

She had texted Stiles, hoping he had a minute before the game to see her.

Laurel kept an eye out for Gerard, and any hunter that could be lurking in the shadows. She was uneasy being so close to him, knowing he was probably sitting in the stands wanting for the game to begin.

She let out a breath of relief when she saw Stiles racing towards her, he was kitted out in his lacrosse gear, stick and all.

Stepping out of the car she leant against the bonnet as Stiles came to a stop before her, panting softly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked rapidly.

She smiled, "nothing, I just wanted to wish you luck."

Stiles visible relaxed, she hadn't meant to worry him.

"Oh, ok, erm; I'm probably not even playing," he said somewhat awkwardly.

She smiled, "well, goodluck anyway. I'm sure your cheering is excellent."

Laurel felt awkward, there was so much tension between them, unspoken words and feelings.

"Jackson is playing tonight," he mumbled looking hurriedly back at the field.

"Really?" she said surprised.

"Yeah, we are pretty sure something terrible is going to happen, you know ripping, tearing, death kind of terrible," she could hear his heart beat faster as he spoke.

"I'll stay close," she said placing a hand on his arm, trying to ease his fear.

He nodded though he didn't seem reassured.

"Just be careful, don't let Gerard see you," he said eyes gleaming with worry.

She stepped closer to him, the warmth of his breath brushing her skin. She didn't know what compelled her to lean forwards, to brush her lips against his. Maybe it was the sense of dread that was nestled in her stomach, or maybe she just wanted to kiss him. Either way, he responded to her and she felt one of his hands slip around her waist.

She breathed him in, as if it was the last time she would see him, feel his lips against hers. She hoped it wasn't but there was a pit in her stomach, a dread she couldn't explain.

When they both pulled away, breathing heavily, she rested her forehead against his.

"You be careful to," she whispered.

He nodded before pulling away, he seemed reluctant to do so but he took several steps back.

"You'll stay close?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "shout if you need me."

Laurel watched as he walked away, she waited until he was out of sight before she got back into her car. She slumped in her seat and fiddled with the radio, flickering between stations as she anxiously waited for whatever was coming.

Because she felt if in her bones, something was going to happen; and it was bound to be terrible, after all, it was Beacon Hills.

* * *

Another chapter done. Thank you to everyone reviewing and reading this story. Let me know what you think and if you want this story to continue into the next season.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Vengeance **

Chapter Twelve

When the lights on pitch went out and the screaming started, Laurel didn't think about Gerard, or being seen by a hunter. She ran for the field, as fast as she could, shouting for the one person she cared about most.

"Stiles," she yelled, though it was lost within the terrified screams of students.

She pushed through the crowd, pushing and shoving her way towards the centre. _Don't be Stiles, please don't be Stiles _she prayed. She stopped short as she breached the circle of students, a frown marring her face.

Jackson lay motionless on the floor, blood seeping through his shirt and his own hand bloodied. Had he done it to himself? It seemed so but why she didn't know. Maybe there was more left of Jackson than she thought, maybe instead of hurting anyone else he hurt himself. _Or this is part of Gerard's plan _she thought, it seemed far more likely.

Scott and Isaac pushed through the crowd and came to a stop beside her.

"What happened?" Scott asked, a little to accusatory for her liking.

What did he think she'd done, ran out onto the pitch at the end of the game and attacked him? Probably, he obviously didn't have a very high opinion of her. It was mutual at that point.

She glared at him, "I wasn't the one playing the game Scott, I don't know."

"It looks like he did it himself," Isaac commentated, subtly putting himself between them.

She rolled her eyes, she didn't care about Jackson, in fact it was one less thing to worry about. But she was worried about Stiles.

"Where is Stiles?" she asked the pair.

They frowned before their eyes began searching the field.

"He was here," Scott muttered, concern colouring his voice.

Panic and fear began to seep into her bones. _Where are you Stiles?_

She pushed her way back the through the crowd, searching every face for the one she desperately wanted to see.

"Laurel," the sheriffs voice had her turning around sharply.

"Have you seen Stiles?"

"Where is my son?"

They spoke at the same time, both with equal amounts of panic in their eyes. They stated at each other for several seconds, matching expressions of concern on their faces.

"Where did you see him last?" she asked the sheriff, trying to stop her thoughts spiralling to dark unhelpful places.

"On the field, he scored the winning goal and then the lights went out," he said eyes scanning the field, hoping to catch a glimpse of his son.

Before she could say anything Scott and Isaac joined them.

"They're taking Jackson to the hospital," Scott said eyes heavy with concern.

"He's dead," Isaac added sounding shocked, his face a mask of disbelief.

Laurel didn't care, didn't care that Jackson was dead, she didn't even feel relief, all she felt was blind panic.

"Stiles is missing," she said urgently. "I'll find him," she said eyes focused on the sheriff. She didn't even want to look at Scott, she still burnt hot with resentment towards him.

"I'll come with you," Isaac volunteered.

She shook her head, "get Derek, then look for him," she said before running back to her car without a backwards glance.

"Laurel," the sheriff called her name, he had followed her and like his son had been earlier, he was panting.

"Find my son," he said voice shaking.

She nodded firmly. "I will."

_Vengeance _

She drove to his house first, she burst through the front door calling his name frantically.

He wasn't there.

Laurel tried the animal clinic next, it was shut and the only heartbeats she could hear were animals.

She drove along the streets aimlessly, window down trying to catch his scent.

Nothing.

_Where are you? _

It made no sense for him to disappear and she couldn't think clearly, her thoughts were hectic and confused. And then a single name broke through her panic.

Gerard.

Would he take Stiles? He was human after all, would he hurt him? Risk taking the sheriffs son? _Yes he would _she thought.

She turned her car around in the middle of the road, nearly colliding with another but she didn't care. She had to get to Stiles.

She had made it only a few streets when she saw him. She pulled her car over and leapt out, almost ripping the door off its hinges in her haste to get to him.

"Stiles," she cried out.

Laurel flung her arms around him, holding him tighter than she had ever done before. She inhaled his scent, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. The relief she felt was indescribable, dark terrible thoughts had flickered through her mind.

_He's ok, he's alive _she told herself.

She pressed her lips to his feverishly, relishing the taste of him on her tongue as they kissed.

She smelt blood and pulled back reluctantly and cursed when she saw his face.

"What happened?" she asked, though she thought she already knew the answer.

She had already wanted Gerard dead, but the fact he had hurt Stiles, well, it only added further fuel to the fire. He truly was the worst kind of human.

"I'm ok, but he has Erica and Boyd, in the basement you were in," he said hurriedly, clearly concerned for the two beta's.

She gritted her teeth together. Of course he did. How many teenagers would he torture to get to Derek?

"Go home," she said keeping her anger at bay as she cupped his face. "Call your dad, and Scott," the last part she said through gritted teeth.

She would have driven him home, the urge to just protect Stiles was overwhelming but the two beta's had been bait when she had been tied up in the Argents basement. She owed them.

He nodded, "where are you going?" he asked though she was sure he knew.

"I'm going to get Erica and Boyd," she said fiercely.

He didn't try and stop her, maybe being kidnapped and beaten by Gerard had changed his perspective. Or maybe he knew she was the beta's best bet at surviving. Either way, he let her go without a fuss.

"Be careful," he said softly, his right eye already swelling shut.

She nodded before jumping back into her car but before she drove away, she stuck her head out the window.

"Congratulations on scoring the winning goal," she said with a grin.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, she hadn't forgotten what the sheriff had said and she knew being a part of the game was a big deal for Stiles, let alone scoring the winning shot.

He laughed, a sound that was music to her ears and warmed her heart.

"Go," he said with a smile, shaking his head no doubt at her inappropriate timing.

She smiled before speeding off, car screeching as she hit the gas pedal.

When she got to the Argent house she stalked around the perimeter, ears pricked as she listened intently. She could hear the wolves heartbeats, uneven and rapid. There was one other heartbeat in the house, the farthest end from the basement.

She had to risk it.

She found the backdoor unlocked and slipped inside, perplexed by their lax security. Then again, they had an arsenal of weapons they could use on someone if they were stupid enough to break in.

_Like me!_

The thought crossed her mind that it could be a trap but she didn't let it stop her. With only one hunter in the house she was sure she would be ok.

Laurel found the basement door easily enough; she followed their heartbeats. It was locked, _so this one you lock _she thought dryly. She gripped the door handle and twisted, wincing as it broke away noisily in her hand. She didn't hang around to see if the person in the house had heard it. She had to be quick in and out: that was the plan anyway.

She found Erica and Boyd bound and gagged, chains suspending them in the air. She took a step towards them, about to break the chains when they began to shake their heads, gesturing wildly for her to stop.

She followed their eyes; she saw the wires hanging off them and followed their path back to a small metal contraption. _Great more buttons. _She really hated technology. Her hand wavered over the dials, unsure how to turn it off.

She heard Erica whimper as electricity shot down the wires, electrocuting them both. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach, Gerard really was barbaric.

Laurel cursed, why was there never just an on and off switch? She had been once again so distracted by a piece of machinery that she didn't hear the footsteps. Not until Erica and Boyd were screaming through their gags did she finally turn around.

She glared at the Argent that stood in the exact same spot he had done so several days prior. His expression was unreadable but the gun pointed at her told her everything she needed to know.

Or so she thought.

"Pull the wires out," he said voice guarded.

She felt herself frowning, confused but then she glanced back at the small machine and saw the cluster of wires. Hesitantly, with one eye on the hunter she yanked them out of the box.

Erica and Boyd visibly relaxed, the electric currents no longer coursing through their bodies.

She stared up at the Argent, Allison's father.

"Why?" she asked, perplexed by him.

"Sometimes the line between the natural and the supernatural blur and you find yourself surprised which side you end up on," he said nodding once in her direction before leaving without a backwards glance.

She didn't have time to question his motives or his words. She hastily helped Erica and Boyd free themselves before hooking one arm around Erica's waist, Boyd supporting her other side they made their way out the Argents home; moving as quickly as possible until they were free and clear.

She had parked her car several streets away, she was about to bundle Erica into the back when she shook her head.

"I need to get you both to Derek," Laurel said trying to steer the young werewolf into her car.

"We aren't going back to Derek," Boyd said quietly.

Laurel slumped against the side of her car, she really didn't have time to talk the two werewolves out of leaving again. She needed to get to Stiles, make sure he was home and safe.

"You still want to leave?" she said calmly.

Erica nodded; she was supporting herself but she didn't look in any fit state to run away.

She sighed, "ok," she said simply.

She saw their eyes flicker with shock. Did they expect her to beg them to stay? If they did they really didn't know her at all. Though she supposed they didn't, save for a few occasions they hadn't really spoken.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," she said before slipping into her car.

She was pulling the door shut when a large hand gripped it firmly. Boyd was bent down, he stared at her, a mixture of emotions flittering across his face.

"Thank you, for helping us," he said sincerely.

She smiled and shrugged.

"I owed you one," she said simply, shrugging off his thanks as if she hadn't done anything.

He shook his head and smiled but he shut the door without another word and she drove off watching the pair disappear in the rear-view mirror.

_Vengeance _

When she pulled up outside the Stilinski's house, the sheriff's car was parked outside as was another, unfamiliar car.

She didn't walk in, it felt to intrusive as she didn't live there anymore. So she knocked and waited patiently.

She could hear Stiles talking, but to who she wasn't sure. Though it didn't take more than a few seconds to figure it out.

The door opened and the sheriff stood there, his eyes bright with relief, no doubt because his son was safe.

He stepped aside to let her in.

"Did you get Boyd and Erica out?" he asked before he had even shut the door behind her.

She nodded, peering up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to see Stiles.

"Gerard?" he said, he didn't have to ask the question. His eyes however hardened as he said the man's name.

_Now you know a fraction of the hatred I feel _she thought.

"He wasn't there," she said simply.

The sheriff nodded.

"He's upstairs with Lydia," he said stepping aside so she could go upstairs.

She found Stiles and Lydia sat on the edge of his bed, the strawberry blonde was crying while Stiles sat awkwardly next to her holding a roll of toilet paper. Stiles eyes widened with relief when he saw her.

She smiled as he hurried towards her.

"Your back, are you ok?" he asked eyes scanning her entire body for injuries.

"I'm fine," she said placing a hand over his heart. It beat rapidly against his chest but she felt it slow down as she reassured him she was ok.

"Are they ok?" he asked after making sure she was indeed fine.

She nodded, "yes, Boyd and Erica are fine to."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, smiling softly and absorbing the fact that they were both ok. It was Lydia's crying that had them pulling apart.

Stiles motioned for her to go and sit next to Lydia, as if she would be any help in comforting the girl. She shook her head and gestured for him to go to her instead.

He rolled his eyes but trudged back to Lydia's side, handing her another piece of tissue.

"Are you going to answer your phone?" Lydia said sniffling.

Stiles glanced at his phone but then shoved it back in his pocket.

"It can wait," he said, glancing at Laurel with a pointed look.

"Scott," he mouthed silently.

Laurel fought back the glare she wanted to throw his way at the mention of the werewolf. She still wasn't happy with him; she was sure he was still working to a plan that tried to save everyone. She had admired that about him to begin with but saving everyone, being the hero, it wasn't realistic. She lived in the real world; not everyone could be saved and not everyone was worth saving.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out half expecting to see a text from Scott but it wasn't from him.

In fact she didn't recognise the number but once she read the text she knew who it was from. Peter.

She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and reluctantly made her way over to the sobbing girl. Laurel knelt down in front of her, keenly aware that Stiles was watching her with a peculiar expression.

"Lydia, I need you to listen to me," Laurel began, making her voice as gentle and calm as she could.

The strawberry blonde girl rubbed the tears off her cheeks and stared at her, waiting.

"You can help Jackson, he isn't dead but he's, not himself, but we think you can help him," she said softly.

"How? I don't understand," the girl spluttered.

Laurel smiled, "your smart Lydia, you know something is going on in this town. We don't have time to explain now, later we'll tell you everything but right now Jackson needs you."

Lydia bit her lip, she looked nervous but she nodded slowly. Her eyes still shining with tears turned a solid shade of determination. Laurel couldn't help but admire the girl, she was far braver than she had expected.

"What do you need me to do?"

_Vengeance _

The car journey was awkwardly silent. Lydia sat in the back, her nervous energy making Laurel feel on edge.

Peter had given them an address in the warehouse district, the same part of town the rave had been in several weeks earlier.

His text hadn't been very informative, apart from the address and the terrifying news that Jackson wasn't dying but transforming, evolving into something even more dangerous.

Laurel had no idea what they would find when they got there. She didn't even know who was there, all she knew was they were running out of time. Scott had been trying to get hold of Stiles for quite sometime. Had Jackson already woken up? Had Peter and Derek got there in time? Would they?

She didn't have any answers.

What happened next was sensory overload for Laurel. One minute they were driving and then the next they were careening towards the kanima, which was larger and more terrifying than it had been before.

She jumped out the car followed by Lydia and Stiles. She took in the scene around them, Isaac was badly hurt and lying on the floor as was Derek though he was getting to his feet. She spotted Chris Argent next to his daughter, both looked shocked and injured and then there was Scott, he was standing in the middle of the carnage. _Not a scratch on him _she thought snidely. She wondered briefly how long the werewolf could get away with being the good guy, not hurting anyone, not taking a life. The supernatural world had a habit of turning good people into killers, surely Scott would be no different.

She pulled her eyes away from Scott, her senses overwhelmed. The scent of fear, betrayal, anger; it all hung heavily in the air.

She could sense Peter nearby, lurking in the shadows. She didn't know why, apart from the fact that it seemed to be his preferred place. Close but concealed, able to see the carnage but not to close to get caught up in it.

One person was missing, though she knew he had been there. She could smell Gerard's scent though it smelt different, foul.

She jumped slightly when Jackson got to his feet within seconds of being hit by Stiles jeep, he was in his full terrifying kanima form, the room feel silent for a fraction of a second until he leapt for Lydia. Everyone seemed to move at once and she took her opportunity to leave, glancing back at Stiles for a fraction of a second to see him being restrained by Scott as Lydia stood eyes closed holding what appeared to be a key in front of the kanima.

_You better keep him safe Scott _she thought as she slipped out the warehouse.

_Where have you gone Gerard? _She thought with her nose in the air as she stalked into the cool night in search of her target.

She wasn't going to let him get away.

Gerard wasn't hard to find, the foul smell reeked from his pores. She found him sagged against car, black blood stained his lips and spattered the floor around him.

_What have I missed? _She thought. Had Derek bitten him? Oh how ironic it would be. But the blood would suggest he was rejecting the change, from what little she knew about werewolves.

She stalked towards him, silent and deadly.

"Its time we had a talk Mr Argent." She said voice as sharp as a knife as she grinned wickedly.

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me to hear your comments.

The next chapter is the last for this story ark. Would you like me to continue into the next season featuring the Alpha's? Let me know.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

This is the last chapter of this story arch, let me know if you want me to continue into the next storyline; the Alpha's.

* * *

**Vengeance **

Chapter Thirteen

Laurel was filled with a gleeful determination as she stared down at Gerard, he was being to come to after she had knocked him unconscious and thrown him into the boot of his own car. It would be harder for the others to track her that way, because she had no doubt the moment they had realised both Gerard and her were gone that Scott would be looking for her.

She didn't let that worry her though, she'd driven far and then lugged him into the woods; a part where no werewolf scent met her nose.

She was in her element, the roots binding Gerard to the ground were in her control. It was where she was most powerful, surrounded by nature. She felt the power thrum through her veins and it was glorious.

She didn't know what had happened in the warehouse before she had shown up, nothing good she imagined. The fact that black blood still leaked from between his lips was peculiar.

If he had been bitten and was rejecting the change then she didnt have long. After years of waiting, planning and hoping, she wasn't about to let him die from a werewolf bite, no; he deserved worse. And she deserved to be the one to take his life.

She knelt down beside him as his eyes fluttered open and he let out a pitiful groan. He didn't smell like he was dying, there was just a foul stench emanating from him but not death.

When his cold eyes met hers she saw him smile grimly.

"Are you going to kill me Laurel," he said though it wasn't a question. He knew just like she did, that this was how it ended for him.

She stared at him, cold and calculating, wondering how this man had become such a monster. How he had managed to kill her whole family, and why?

It was a question that had plagued her for years, why her family? They were good, kind, they never hurt anyone. So why them?

So she asked.

"Why did you kill my family?" she said her voice quieter than she had anticipated.

A gurgling laughter erupted from Gerard, more blood spilling from his lips.

"I kill monsters, it's what I do," he said amused.

She shook her head, "my family weren't monster, my little brother, my mother; none of them were monsters, they never hurt anyone."

"All of your kind are monsters," he said resolutely.

She sneered at him, "and you aren't?"

He let out a choking laugh. "Maybe, it takes a monster to kill another monsters sometimes."

She rose off the ground, shaking her head in disgust at the man on the ground. He was mad, a man with no morals just the wish to cause suffering.

"Do you not want to know how we found you?" he said his tone mocking. "Why we hunted your family instead of another?"

Was he playing for time? Probably she thought but she was to intrigued, needed answers after so long without any.

She turned to him, staring coolly at him.

"How?"

He grinned.

"We heard of a fire, in a small town; we weren't far away when we heard about it," he began. "But the fire wasn't what was intriguing, it was how it started. There was no point of origin, nothing to suggest how it had started. It was like it was magic."

Laurel felt her stomach turn as she stared at Gerard, he looked pleased with himself, grinned as he took in her surprise.

She remembered the fire; she had been the one to cause it after all. Her eldest brother and her had gone into the nearby town, a treat that she as a young child had been so excited about. They had snuck away from home, laughing and running as they raced each other.

_No, he's lying _she told herself.

But she could hear his heartbeat, he hadn't been.

She had been so excited; she remembered her heart beating wildly as she clutched her brothers arm. There were shops and people, humans; she had never seen them before.

They hadn't made it far before their father had caught them, she remembered his rage and her own.

She had lost control, the pit of fire in her stomach that she had been taught to bury, ignore, flared within her. They had been on the outskirts of the small town when the building caught fire, her power unruly as she shouted at her father, begged him to let her see the town, go to the shops and watch the humans.

He had dragged her away and she remembered the smoke billowing from the old building.

She shook her head, marching towards Gerard, she knelt down beside him the roots still binding him to the ground.

"I was a child," she roared, "it was an accident and no one got hurt."

Gerard eyes gleamed with joy.

She couldn't be the reason her family was dead. No, it was an accident. Gerard didn't have to hunt them, didn't have to kill her family because of it.

She felt her heart beating wildly against her chest, _no, it's not my fault _she told herself but the sick feeling in her stomach, the pit of guilt that gnawed at her heart told her otherwise. Was it her fault?

She stood up sharply, taking a few steps back away from him, he was enjoying her internal battle, enjoying the uncertainty he was causing her.

"Is that what your parents told you, that no one died?" he said, his lips curling into a wicked smile.

"They lied to you Laurel, there were twelve people that died that day, women, children, families; you killed them."

She felt herself stagger backwards, tripping over his gun she tossed to the side before she bound him. Her head was shaking violently from side to side, her heart was pounding violently against her chest and she felt as if she was drowning, unable to breath.

"No," she whispered defiantly.

Maybe before Stiles she wouldn't have cared as much, people died all the time and it had been an accident. But the thought now made her stomach churn, she had killed people; families. What if Stiles had been in that building, he hadn't of course, nowhere near but those people had people that cared about them, cared the way she cared for Stiles. And she had taken them from them, killed them in a childish rage because she couldn't control her power.

"Yes, that's why we had to find you; we didn't know which of you it was but we tracked you down. It wasn't until you broke free of your chains that day that we realised it was you," he said voice hard and accusatory. "You are the reason your family is dead Laurel."

She stumbled further back, her control slipping on the roots that bound Gerard. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she sobbed and gasped for breath. She had been the reason, the reason the hunters had come after her family, why they were dead.

Laurel fell to the ground. Her eyes blurry through the tears as she shook her head.

"No, no, no," she sobbed.

_Yes, it's my fault, he's right._

Her stomach lurched violently, she got to her knees and bent over as the contents of her stomach spilled out onto the muddy floor.

_My fault _the words echoed through her mind. Her heart squeezed with pain. Her family were gone because of her and she didn't know what to do about it. There was nothing she could do but cry, bath in the indescribable pain that weighed her down.

So long she had hated Gerard and she still did but now, now she hated herself more.

She used to think the worst feeling in the world was losing the people you loved, her family but she was wrong. The worst feeling in the world was the moment she realised it was because of her that she had lost them. She didn't know who she was anymore. How could she begin to live with the fact that her family was dead because of her?

She only knew one thing; Gerard was a monster but so was she.

Laurel didn't realise Gerard had freed himself from the roots, her control had slackened with the overwhelming grief that coursed through her.

She didn't see him reach for the gun that lay a few feet away from him, not until it was too late.

"You got away once, not again." He said a cruel gleam in his eyes as he pointed the gun at her.

She didn't try and fight, didn't get up off the ground and run.

Bang.

She was numb.

Bang.

She didn't feel the pain as her head hit the ground.

Bang.

_I'm sorry _she thought, sorry that she had brought this monster to her family's door. Had been to weak, to out of control. She was sorry for those she had killed; she had never meant to hurt anyone.

Bang.

"Laurel," she heard the familiar voice scream.

_I'm sorry Stiles. _

And then her world went dark.

_Vengeance _

She had no concept of time, no idea where she was. The numbness wore off but she stayed in the darkest pits of her own mind.

_They are dead because of me _she had never thought she would be the reason. Never fathomed that it was her actions that had led the hunters to her door. Maybe she should have, a week after that fire was when she had lost her family.

She should have connected the dots, made some connection but she never had. Had assumed the hunters found them by chance and did what they did best; kill.

Vengeance and hatred had blinded her to the truth.

Laurel heard voices around her but she didn't listen. To lost in her own mind. She didn't know how to live with the knowledge, the guilt, that she had been the cause of her families death. Because despite the bullets that had littered her body, she knew she was going to live.

Felt her body willing her to fight despite her minds willingness to shut down, to give in. Death would easier, maybe she even deserved it. She had killed twelve people, innocent children, families.

Who was the real her? The person who did something awful or the one horrified by the awful things she had done? Is one part allowed to forgive the other? She didn't know, where would she begin? How did someone forgive themselves for being the reason their family was dead. Was it even possible?

She was pulled from her mind when a hand wrapped around hers.

"Laurel, wake up, please wake up."

_Stiles _his voice was a light in the darkness, a beacon beckoning her to the surface of the darkness she was drowning in.

Her lungs gasped for air as her eyes flew open, the harsh light above her burnt her eyes.

"Oh thank God," she heard Stiles mutter.

Laurel wasn't sure where she was at first, something hard and cold was beneath her and the smell of animal filled her nostrils. _The animal clinic _she thought. Of course they would take her there.

"Hey, it's ok, you're ok," she heard Stiles say, his voice light with relief.

She cocked her head to the side, she was aware there were others in the room but she didn't care, not as her eyes fell on Stiles.

"Hey," he said with a smile as she locked her eyes with his.

The smile quickly faded as she didn't respond. She just stared at him, faceless people began too float through her mind; people she had killed.

_He'll never be able to look at me _she told herself and she wouldn't blame him.

He was everything good about the world, light and happiness, kind and strong in a way she had never seen strength before.

_He's too good for me._

He deserved better, to be with someone as good as him. _He doesn't deserve a monster. _

"Laurel, what's wrong? Are you hurting? In pain?" he asked his eyes widening with panic.

She shook her head slowly.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

It was the easiest of questions, a conversation that wouldn't destroy her already fragile mind.

Or so she thought.

"I, well," Stiles stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She felt a frown settle upon her face. Slowly she pushed herself up until she was sitting, able to see the whole room. The small room was crowded, more so than she had expected.

"Stiles?" she said concern growing in her stomach.

"Stiles found you, in fact, we wouldn't have found you at all if it weren't for him." It was Derek that answered, his voice as low and grave as it always was.

"How?" she whispered softly.

"That is a good question," a somewhat familiar voice answered.

She turned to see who she presumed to be Dr Deaton walking into the room. She had never actually met the man, only heard his voice once; the last time she nearly died.

"He's human," she said, not understanding how Stiles could have found her.

Dr Deaton nodded.

"Yes he is, which begs the question how he knew where you were and how he felt your pain, knew you were in trouble," the vet said voice calm and soothing.

Laurel didn't feel very calm or soothed though, in fact, quite the opposite. Her head whipped round to stare at Stiles, he looked bashful and a little nervous.

"You felt my pain?" she asked voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded slowly, "at first I felt you shock, confusion, grief and I knew something was wrong; we were already looking for you," he said motioning to the others in the room.

"Then I felt the pain and it was just like I knew how to find you, and I did."

Laurel stared at him, amazed and confused.

"How? That isn't possible."

"Actually, it is," Dr Deaton said.

He had come to stand beside the table she was perched on.

"It's rare, very rare but your kind can form those connections. Find someone with who their souls see as an equal, a partner, a mate."

Laurel stared open mouthed at Deaton, she heard his words but couldn't quite process them. _Mate _the word conjured vague recollections of stories she had heard. The rare few Fae that found there Mate with whom they shared an unbreakable bond.

"No, you've got it wrong, we can't be, it's not possible," she said voice rising as panic coursed through her.

_He can't be my mate, he's to good, pure, he deserves better _she thought, her head shaking violently from side to side. It just wasn't possible.

She saw Stiles crestfallen expression, a hurt look twisting his features as he watched her reaction. Did he think she thought she was too good for him? Did he think that she didn't want him? It was the opposite.

"Stiles," her voice shook as she said his name.

He smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "I know it's a lot, and I know you probably don't want to be stuck with me-"

"Stiles," she cut him off. "I'm-" she paused, what was she. What could she say? Guilt gnawed at her. How had this happened? How was she to tell him he was condemned to spend his life with a monster.

"I know I'm not like you or anything, and I know I'm a bit weird and that you never expected this to happen because, well I didn't either. I know you could do so much better and-" Stiles was rambling and she watched him, tears pooling in her eyes as he continued to talk about himself as if he wasn't the best thing to happen to her.

She realised he truly had no idea how much she cared for him, how much he changed her for the better or how much it hurt her that because of what she was he was stuck with her, a bond he never asked for; bound to a girl who had done terrible things.

"You deserve better than me," she said eyes shimmering with tears.

Stiles stopped talking.

"I'm not a good person," she said echoing a conversation they had already had.

And yet when she told him that before she hadn't realised quite how true that was.

Stiles smiled, "we've already had this conversation."

Laurel drew in a shaky breath; she felt the crushing weight of guilt pressing down on her again. She felt the tears that had been swimming in her eyes fall.

She wanted to be good enough, wanted to be as good as Stiles; to deserve him. Wished that she could right her wrongs, undo the terrible thing she had done.

"Gerard found my family because of me; I did something terrible and people died. Stiles," she dared to look at him, ready for the disgust he would surely feel.

"I lost control of my power, I started a fire and I killed people, families, children; they died because of me." She sobbed ready for the onslaught of revulsion.

It didn't come.

The room was silent, deadly silent beside her own sobs.

"It was an accident," Stiles said his eyes unwavering with certainty. "You were a child."

She didn't understand his lack of judgement or his seeming acceptance. How could he look at her? How could he still see good inside of her?

_Why doesn't he hate me?_

"The world isn't split into good people and bad people. We all have both light and darkness inside of us. What matters is which part we to choose to act on. That's who we really are." He said seriously.

What confused her was the amused snorts that echoed through the room. She saw Derek shaking his head an amused smile on his face.

"What?" Stiles yelled out, glaring at his friends that laughed around them.

"Your trying to make her feel better by quoting Harry Potter," Isaac said from the corner of the room, chuckling softly.

Laurel had no idea what was happening, or who the hell Harry Potter was.

Stiles sighed and ignored them.

"I know who you are Laurel," he said cupping her face in his hands.

She closed her eyes, the cacophony of emotions swirling within her were exhausting.

"Your good, despite what you've done, what you might think. You're not a monster." He spoke with such conviction and certainty.

Laurel stared at him, his eyes shining with belief and determination.

She let her head fall onto his chest and didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her. Maybe he was right, maybe she wasn't good or bad, but somewhere in between.

Could she forgive the child who had killed those people, been the reason her family died?

Maybe she could do something, be someone better; after all she felt the change within herself. The want to be better, for Stiles, for those she'd killed and the family she had lost, she could try and be good.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest, his shirt damp from her tears.

"For what?"

"Everything."

She felt his lips brush the top of her head and she let herself relax into his arms.

Laurel didn't know what was next, what tomorrow would bring or if she would be able to face it. But she would try, for Stiles and for herself, she would try.

* * *

This is the end of this story arch, would you guys like this story to continue into the next storyline, the Alpha's? Let me know.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Let me know if you want the story to continue.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Vengeance **

Chapter Fourteen

"What about this?" Lydia shoved one of the hundreds of pages of the bestiary at her.

Laurel took it, glanced at it briefly before putting it in the 'no' pile.

"You're not a necromancer, your brought Peter back to life necromancer's just raise the dead," she said certainly.

Lydia Martin had inserted herself into Laurels life and she couldn't do anything to deter the girl, and she had certainly tried. With Allison away for the summer break the red head had turned up at her new apartment at the beginning of summer brandishing folders and telling Laurel that she needed help figuring out what she was.

With some reluctance at the beginning she had helped, but as the weeks went by and Lydia stayed an ever-present figure in her life, she realised she didn't mind having her around. She was much smarter than Laurel had imagined she would be, quick and determined and very, very persistent.

Laurel was on her laptop, something Lydia had insisted she needed. After her failed attempts with technology she was pleasantly surprised she hadn't broken it yet. As Lydia and Isaac, who also was becoming a regular fixture in her life, sat around her small table rifling through pages upon pages of weirdly wonderful and terrifying creatures, she found herself once again looking at the face of the people she had killed.

She had read every article she could find on the fire and read them all ten times over. The obituaries of the people who had died were burnt to her memory and when she closed her eyes at night she saw their faces.

Laurel had forgiven herself for the mistake she had made, for the child she had been who had lost control but she didn't forget, couldn't forget and she didn't want to. Their deaths were her burden to bear and she did it with a heavy heart.

"What are you looking at?" Isaac asked her.

She wasn't quick enough to close the tab and Isaac sighed, shutting the laptop and giving her a sympathetic look.

"You need to stop torturing yourself," he said softly.

She sighed and let him take the laptop from her, he placed in on the table underneath the vast amount of paper.

"It was an accident," he said.

Laurel bit her lip and grabbed a handful of pages off the table, she stared at them but didn't really see them.

"I know, but it still happened, they are still dead," she muttered sadly.

"Well Peter isn't and I for one would like to know how I did it," Lydia interjected.

She had a habit of doing that, whenever the subject was raised Lydia would steer the conversation away, to a different topic. Laurel didn't know if it was because she didn't want to think about what her new friend had done or if she was trying to help, in her own way.

She smiled at Lydia as the girl eyed her, "sorry, I just, I don't know what you are." Laurel said feeling helpless.

Lydia tried to hide it but she could tell the girl was bothered by what she had done, by what she was or might be. The truth was Laurel had no idea what she was, had never heard of someone bringing someone back from the dead.

"Maybe you aren't anything, maybe it was Peter and you just helped him, he bit you so you shared a connection that he exploited." Laurel suggested.

"It was a full moon that night," Isaac added before taking a bite of a sandwich he had made himself.

It seemed everyone was at home in her tiny apartment besides her. She didn't admit it out loud to anyone but she missed living under the same roof as the Stilinski's, the house had a warmth that her tiny apartment just didn't have.

"But I was bitten and I didn't turn into a werewolf and I didn't die. It means something, it has to." Lydia said riffling through the pages of the bestiary furiously.

Laurel reached out her hand and placed it over Lydia's stopping the girl from her frantic searching.

"We will figure it out Lydia," she said softly and with certainty.

Because it was bugging her to, not as much as it was Lydia but still, Laurel wanted to know what her new friend was, to satisfy her own curiosity and to put Lydia's mind at ease.

She watched Lydia's body deflate as she let out a long breath and slumped in her chair.

Before she could say anything else the door swung open and Stiles tumbled in, his hands full of takeaway bags.

"Oh, hey guys," he said seeing Lydia and Isaac sitting around the table with her.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek sweetly making her smile before he set the bags down on the merger counter space in the kitchen.

"I didn't grab enough for everyone, sorry," he said before taking a seat next to her and wrapping his hand around hers.

Stiles had been the light in her darkness over the summer, there to always pick her up, hold her while she cried and make her laugh when she least expected it. She still didn't believe she deserved him but she was working on that and she didn't think she could give him up even if she wanted to.

"I gotta go anyway, stuff to do with Derek," Isaac said shoving the last mouthful of sandwich into his mouth before standing up.

"Plate," she said sternly as he began to walk away leaving his plate on the table.

He grinned sheepishly and grabbed it before washing it up in the sink quickly. She didn't own a dish washer, no way in hell was she getting any machinery that wasn't necessary.

"See you tomorrow," she called to him as he took the few steps to the door.

"Have fun," he said grinning as his eyes flickered to Stiles and he threw her a cheeky wink before he raced out the door.

She rolled her eyes, Stiles was oblivious to Isaac's comment.

"Still not found anything?" he asked Lydia while he flicked through the rejected pile.

"No," Lydia muttered dejectedly.

"We'll figure it out," Stiles said echoing her sentiment from earlier.

Lydia huffed before gathering all the pages up.

"I'll leave you guys alone," she said shoving the papers into a folder.

"You don't have to go Lydia," Laurel found herself saying despite the fact that she did really want to spend some alone time with Stiles.

Lydia gave her a grateful smile, "its ok, I've got plans this afternoon," she said vaguely.

Laurel sensed the shift in her emotions. She frowned slightly, confused by her friend's sudden bout of guilt.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked helping her gather the pages together. He couldn't sense her emotions like Laurel could.

Lydia glanced nervously at Laurel, she was intrigued, _what is she hiding? _She thought and why did she feel guilty about it?

"I, erm, I have plans with Allison."

And there it was.

Laurel felt her body stiffen automatically. Over the weeks Allison, or any Argent, had been a topic off limits. It was an unspoken agreement between the two that they just didn't bring up that family.

Feeling Lydia's nervous gaze on her Laurel tried her best to smile, she knew they were friends and didn't expect Lydia to stop being friends with Allison. But that didn't mean that Laurel had to be. She hadn't thought about Allison much over the summer, out of sight and out of mind, but the times when she had she still felt the sting of the young huntresses betrayal.

"Its ok Lydia, have fun," Laurel managed to say her voice far more convincing than she had expected.

Lydia gave her a small smile and hugged her tightly. It was one of only a few times the red head had hugged her and it always surprised her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lydia said as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, have fun," she said softly and then locked the door behind her.

She leant against the door for several seconds, letting out a long breath. Laurel was still amazed at Lydia's and Isaac's determination to be her friend. It was confusing but not a terrible feeling.

"You ok?" Stiles said walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

She rested her head on his shoulder for a few minutes, relishing the warmth that emanated from him. She pressed her lips against the side of his neck and kissed him before smiling as she felt him shiver.

"Come on, lunch is getting cold," she said pulling away with a wicked grin.

She knew what she had done.

"You Laurel Sorrell are wicked."

_Vengeance _

Her legs were draped over Stiles lap as the end credits rolled.

"He reminds me of Jackson," she muttered.

Stiles gave her a quizzical look. "Because of the whole not heart thing?"

She shook her head. "No, because he doesn't have a nose."

Stiles laughed; a deep belly laugh that shook the entire tiny sofa.

He had been appalled when she had mentioned she had no idea who or what Harry Potter was and so he had made it his mission to make her watch all the movies. Laurel didn't mind, in fact she found she quite enjoyed them.

She watched him with a warm smile as he laughed; it was a beautiful sound, one she would bottle and keep forever if she could.

"Oh Laurel, I love you," he spluttered between laughter.

She felt her eyes go wide and her mouth drop open. _I love you _she repeated the words in her mind. They hadn't said those words to each other yet.

It took a few minutes for Stiles to realise what he had said. She saw his own eyes widen and his cheeks blush crimson.

"I mean, oh god, I just meant-" he began to stutter.

Laurel knew there was going to be an onslaught of rambling and so without thinking she dove for him. Sitting in his lap she pressed her lips to his feverishly, silencing him. She kissed him until she felt his panic fade, he had thought he had said something stupid but it was quite the opposite.

She pulled back, still sitting in his lap she smiled at his frazzled expression. He always looked a little dazed after they kissed, it made her smile.

"I love you to," she said softly, meaning every word.

He took in a large breath, eyes widening once again. "Really?"

Her smile was small and soft, "yes, really." She leant forwards and pressed her lips against his softly.

"You are wonderful, kind, funny, handsome and you are everything good in my life and I need a little good, your my light in the darkness and I don't know how I would have got through these months without you," she said softly, pouring her heart out was an uncommon occurrence but with Stiles, for Stiles; it was easy as breathing.

She loved him and they were mates after all.

"I love you," Stiles said softly, no laughter that time.

She rested her forehead against his, "say it again," she whispered with a smile.

"I love you," he replied, she could hear the smile in his voice.

Laurel felt her body tingle with his words, a fire completely different to the one within her coursed through her. A warmth only Stiles could summon in her.

She stood up and saw Stiles pout, his soft lips puckered irresistibly. She stretched out her hand and he placed his in hers, entwining their fingers together as she pulled him to his feet. She walked backwards eyes locked on his, it didn't take more than a few steps until she felt the edge of her bed hit the back of her legs.

Her apartment was small after all, one room with everything in and then one other that had a small bathroom.

Laurel swallowed thickly, watching Stiles eyes darken.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"I love you," he said stepping closer, his body pressed against hers, hands still entwined as he bent down to capture her lips.

They fell back onto her bed a tangle of limbs and Laurel smiled up at Stiles as he hovered above her.

"I love you."

_Vengeance _

Laurel lay nestled into Stiles side, he had a giddy smile on his face as he lay beside her eyes shut.

"That was-" he paused, trying to search for the right word. "amazing."

She smiled, "yes," she whispered back placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

He was stronger than he looked, beneath his plaid shirts and jackets he had quite the physic, not that it mattered to Laurel but it was a nice surprise.

"Is it always like that?" he asked his voice sounding dazed.

"No," she replied, thinking back to her first time. "Maybe is because we are mates." She said laying a hand over his heart, his skin slightly damp as she felt the steady beating of his heart on her palm.

Stiles kissed her forehead, his lips grazing her skin softly. His touch always sent shivers down her spine; he was addictive.

Reluctantly she rolled out of bed, grabbing his shirt that lay discarded on the floor, she pulled it on, inhaling his scent as she did so.

"Where are you going?" she couldn't see him but she could hear the pout in his voice.

She looked over her shoulder, he was sprawled on her bed, the duvet nestled around his legs while his chest was uncovered and very distracting.

"Rehydrating is important," she said grabbing two glasses and filling them with water before covering the short distance back to her bed.

They both drank greedily, and smiled at each other as they sat their glasses down. She shuffled up the bed until she was leant against him, her back pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, who was your first?" he asked curiously.

She shook rolled her eyes, it was such a guy thing to ask.

"I'm not jealous or anything," he added quickly. "I mean, you just said that was way better." She could hear the pride in his voice and stifled a laugh.

She turned in his arms to face him.

"You really want to know?"

He nodded.

She sighed, "he was a werewolf."

"A werewolf!" he exclaimed, surprised. "I'm better than a werewolf," he added, grinning proudly.

She slapped him softly in the chest.

Stiles grinned sheepishly.

"So, who was he?"

His image danced in her mind for a few seconds. He had been handsome and he'd had the same anger burning inside of him that she'd had.

"Aiden," she muttered. "His pack brought him and his brother to the Fae community, they needed help and I was offered as said help." She continued.

"Help with what? Control?" Stiles asked, he was genuinely interested.

"In a way, they were twins and well," she paused, wondering how best to describe what the two could do. What they could become.

"They were different, it must be because they were twins but they could shift together, merge into one, become bigger and stronger than most werewolves." She remembered the first time she'd seen them in their unified form, their handsome faces melded into a face that looked so unlike them, not handsome but truly the face of a beast.

"Hold on, they literally became one person?" Stiles asked shocked.

She nodded.

"That's," he paused, "terrifying," he said slowly.

"Its a sight," she said remember the awe she had felt at seeing them transform together.

"Where are they now?" Stiles asked.

She shrugged; the twins had stayed with her kind for five months learning to control their shifting. Their pack had drifted in and out, Deucalion their alpha made a point of checking on them often.

The thought of Deucalion brought with it memories of Gerard. It had been the alpha of alphas after all that had told her when Gerard had come out of hiding. He had been the reason she had gone to Beacon Hills, for the chance to get justice for her family.

That justice never came.

Laurel didn't know much about Gerard's whereabouts and she didn't want to. Stiles had told her what had happened that day, how Gerard had wanted the bite to cure his cancer; it hadn't worked. She remembered the black blood that oozed from his lips. It been Scott's plan of course that saved the day, that had Gerard's body rejecting the change thanks to the mountain ash he had placed in his pills.

She hated to admit it and would never say it out loud but it had been a good plan.

Remembering that night brought with it darkness, a darkness she had worked so hard to keep at bay.

She pushed all thoughts of Gerard and that night from her mind. She didn't want to fall back in to the darkest pits of despair.

Stiles thankfully spoke, pulling her from her internal struggle.

"Do you still talk to this Aiden guy then?" she heard the slightest hint of jealously in his voice.

She shook her head, her grin crooked as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"No, not for a long time, don't worry."

He blew out a hot puff of air, trying to be casual at which he was failing at miserably.

"Me, worried, never."

She laughed and rolled on top of him, pulling his shirt over her head and throwing it back on the floor.

"Definitely not worried," he purred before capturing his lips with her own.

All thoughts of Aiden vanished from her mind. She didn't need to worry about him, or his brother.

All she could think about was Stiles.

_Vengeance _

The next morning Laurel woke to the smell of bacon, she rolled over and opened her eyes to see Stiles hovering over a frying pain and cursing quietly as grease spatter onto his bare chest.

Like the day before she shrugged on his shirt and padded over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Morning," she whispered into her ear.

"Morning, ouch," he said, cursing as another but of oil spat out the pan.

"Maybe I should take over," she suggested, worried he was going to give himself third degree burns.

"Oh no, don't go all Edward Cullen on," he said seriously.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't get that reference either." She said leaning against the counter and admiring him.

"Don't go all over protective, I may be human but I can make my girlfriend a bacon sandwich," he said.

She smiled, "well this girlfriend is hungry so hurry up."

After breakfast and a lengthy goodbye Stiles left and Laurel texted Lydia. They had plans to go shopping before the start of school the next day. Pulling on any old clothes she could find she was grateful for the chance to go shopping, be normal; she was also in dire need of some more clothes.

"Who is Edward Cullen?" she asked as she slipped into Lydia's car.

She received a peculiar look from Lydia.

"Twilight."

Laurel frowned perplexed.

"Oh my gosh, we need to get you into the twenty first century." Lydia said aghast.

"I know I know," she said, "at least I know what Mean Girls is," she said with a grin.

Lydia had forced her to watch it, along with many other movies including the very depressing The Notebook. She still wanted to cry when she thought about.

"Allison coming over this evening, you could come over and watch Twilight," Lydia suggests her tone light though Laurel could sense her nervousness.

She glared at Lydia who sighed.

"It would be really great if you two could get along," she said throwing her a pleading look.

* * *

"She nearly killed me," she said calmly, trying not to let her angry seep out.

* * *

"I know," Lydia replied with a soft sigh.

"Would you want to sit around with Peter and watch movies?" she retorted a pointed look on her face.

"No," Lydia said her tone deflated and seeming to understand Laurels perspective.

"I have plans tonight anyway," Laurel added, trying to change the topic.

She succeeded.

"With Stiles," Lydia said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

She laughed, "yes and Scott."

"Kinky."

Lydia laughed while she shook her head.

"Sorry, but on a serious note how are things between you and Scott?" she asked her voice holding genuine concern.

Laurel shrugged, "awkward, tense. But we are both trying for Stiles sake."

She watched as her friend nodded in understanding.

"He's not a bad guy, the opposite in fact, but he just so," she paused searching for the right word.

"Noble, annoying, self-righteous," she said listing off all Scott's qualities that got on her nerves.

Lydia snorted. "So, you'll have fun tonight then, what are you doing anyway?"

"The poster boy for all things heroic wants a tattoo." She said still finding it bemusing that goody-to-shoes wanted to get something so rebellious.

"Sounds riveting," Lydia said dully.

"Oh please, watching Scott get stabbed with needles thousands of times. It might be my new favourite activity."

Laurel grinned wickedly as she and Lydia laughed. She was trying to be a better person sure; but she was still her!

* * *

So a few people wanted this story to continue so fingers crossed you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Vengeance **

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey Scott, you sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles had been flipping through the tattoo book and brandished a picture that was eerily similar to Jackson in his kanima form.

Laurel snorted.

Scott was not amused.

"To soon? Yeah, to soon," he muttered with a grin and putting the book back down.

"Are you sure about this? These things are pretty permanent." Stiles said hovering over Scott like a worried mother.

Laurel zoned out as the two bickered back and forth. She wasn't even sure why she was there other than to appease Stiles. She had been trying to get along with Scott as best she could and at times she didn't mind him but others she was reminded of his unrealistic outlook on life and she found herself glaring at him.

"Of course he gets it, he's covered in tattoos Scott, literally!"

"Stiles, just let him get it," she chimed in.

Her boyfriend gave her a suspicious look.

"Why are you being so supportive?"

She smiled sweetly, "if Scott wants to be in agonizing pain for several hours then let him."

She heard Scott snort and saw him shaking his head while Stiles just mumbled so quietly she couldn't even hear what he was saying.

"You ain't got a problem with needles do you?" the tattoo artist asked Scott, the needle gun hovering over his arm.

"Nope."

"I tend to get a little squeamish though so,"

Stiles didn't get to finish before the buzzing of the machine started.

Laurel stood up quickly and guided Stiles to the seat next to hers.

"Don't look," she said softly.

_Vengeance _

"It kind of burns," Scott said hissing in pain from the front seat.

She had been nice enough to let him sit up front, after all he had just spent several hours in pain.

"You just got stabbed by a needle like a hundred thousand times, I think its meant to hurt," Stiles shot back sarcastically.

"I don't think it's meant to feel like this," Scott said groaning in pain.

He began to unwrap the film from around his arm.

"Oh man, don't do that," Stiles said his voice weak.

Unlike her boyfriend Laurel wasn't squeamish. She leant forwards to see his arm and watched as the last traces of his tattoo disappeared. _Well that was a waste of time _she thought, slumping back into her seat.

"Oh thank god, I hated it," Stiles said with relief. His voice strong and even again, he was probably relieved his friend wasn't going to start bleeding all over his jeep.

She stared out the window as they drove Scott home, her fingers tapping against her leg in an unfamiliar rhythm. They pulled to a stop at a set of traffic lights, she could hear the two talking quietly but she paid their conversation little attention.

She felt in good spirits until another, very familiar car, pulled up alongside them.

Laurel didn't know how she would react when she saw Allison again, hadn't given it much thought but as she stared at the brown haired girl laughing with Lydia, anger boiled in her veins. She was Fae after all; her kind held grudges.

"I think it's pretty definite she's coming back, I'd say like a hundred percent," Stiles muttered, she knew they had been talking about the Argent girl and that Stiles had seen her to.

It took only a few seconds for Scott to realise who was in the car next to them.

"Oh my god, oh my god," he chanted ducking down in his seat.

Laurel dragged her eyes away from the huntress, her face set in a fierce glare. Her eyes softened however as she met Stiles concerned gaze in the rear-view mirror. She tried to soften her face and smile but she only succeeded in grimacing.

"Can we just drive, please? Stiles?"

"Scott it's a red light," Stiles said exasperatedly.

Before either one could say anything else Lydia's car sped into action, screeching through the red light and leaving them in the dust.

"You're going to have to talk to her eventually," Stiles said as the lights changed.

"I know," Scott sighed, sitting up properly again as they began to move. "I just, I don't know what to say."

Laurel rolled her eyes but stayed silent. She was being friendly to Scott for Stiles, because she loved him but she was not getting involved in anything to do with the Argent girl.

As they drove and the two started to bicker again, Laurel felt a sense of unease settle over her. She glanced ahead to see Lydia's car not far in front, heard Scott's order to stop the car and Stiles protest even though he complied and slammed his foot on the break; but everything seemed hazy, distance almost. Without thinking she opened the door and stepped onto the road, ignoring both Stiles and Scott's protests.

She felt a pit of dread in her stomach, felt the unease and restlessness of the trees that lined the road either side.

_Something is wrong _she felt in her bones.

She heard the frightened scream seconds later, it had come from Lydia. Without thinking she ran for the car, Scott and Stiles hot on her heels.

She yanked the drivers side door open and helped Lydia out. She had several small shards of glass embedded in her arms from the windscreen; the deer's head resting on the dashboard.

"Are you ok?" she heard Scott ask Allison.

"It came out of nowhere," Lydia whispered eyes wide and afraid.

Laurel placed a hand on her friends arm, careful not to touch the glass.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked her and Allison, hovering between the pair worriedly.

"It ran right into us," Lydia said voice shaking with fear, her eyes welling with tears.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked the pair again.

Laurel left Lydia's side, walking around to the front of the vehicle she placed a hand on the deer's side, even in death she could feel its fear.

"I'm not okay, I'm totally freaking out! How the hell does it just run in to us?" Lydia burst out, afraid. "I saw its eyes right before it ran in to us, and it was like... like it was crazy," she finished slowly, tears falling down her cheeks as Stiles tried to comfort her.

"It wasn't crazy, it was scared," Scott said, no doubt he to could feel the animals fear.

Laurel shook her head, "actually, it was terrified," she whispered into the silence.

She tore her eyes away from the animal and surveyed the dense trees around them.

_What were you scared of? _

It took only a few minutes of discussion before it was decided that Stiles would take Lydia and Allison to the hospital while she and Scott waited for the police. Stiles had called his dad and he was on his way.

"Be careful," Stiles said softly before kissing her softly.

"I will do," she promised.

"You to," he said to Scott, clapping him on the back before jumping into his jeep and driving off.

They stood in silence, she was leant against the car and though she may have appeared relaxed she was anything but. Her senses were on high alert as she scanned the surroundings. She had volunteered to stay with Scott, to everyone's to surprise but whatever she thought of Scott, whatever she felt; she didn't think it was a good idea for him to be alone.

"You knew something was going to happen?" Scott said breaking the silence. He wasn't accusing her, his voice was curious.

She shrugged and dragged her eyes away from the trees to look at him.

"I sensed something, I felt uneasy," she said in response.

"Do you still feel it?" he asked sounding reluctant to hear the answer.

She swallowed thickly, her eyes resting on the trees again.

"Something isn't right," she whispered, she couldn't stop her fear leaking into her voice.

_Vengeance _

Laurel lay in bed, the soft ticking of the clock, instead of soothing her, felt more like a countdown to some incredible doom. She had tossed and turned all night getting little sleep, the pit of unease and the animals pure terror consumed her mind.

She pushed off the covers with a sigh and got out of bed, there was still hours before the first day back at school started so she grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat in front of the TV, trying to take her mind off the unsettling feelings coursing through her.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she knew she was being woken up by a thundering knock on her front door.

Scrambling to her feet she raced to the door, she had no clue what time it was or who was at the door but dark terrible thoughts crossed her mind. Had whatever scared the deer appeared again, gone after Stiles, Lydia, Scott? She even felt a flicker of fear for Allison.

She flung the door open to find Derek, looking worse for wear and tired.

"I need your help," he said voice gruff and a little groggy.

Laurel ushered him in, wondering what the Alpha could want with her. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table; it read five am.

"What is it? And haven't you heard of a phone," she said a little sourly.

"I lost it," he said slumping onto her sofa where she had been sleeping moments before.

She stood hands on her hip with a vaguely disapproving look on her face. "Why are you here?"

She watched Derek run his hands over his face, she could feel the turmoil and conflicting emotions swirling within him.

"We didn't want to involve you, not after everything that happened. We thought we could handle it, I thought I could sort it out," he said not meeting her gaze.

Laurel felt the unease in her stomach flare.

"We who? And what could you handle?" she asked, firing off her questions rapidly.

She felt on edge as she waited for him to answer. _What is wrong? _She wondered, she had never felt Derek's emotions be so turbulent.

"Me, Isaac and Peter," he said slowly.

She frowned, she hadn't realised he and his uncle were on good enough terms to work together.

"We've been looking for Boyd and Erica," he said finally looking at her.

Laurel felt herself relax, for a moment she had been worried something was terribly wrong.

"Derek, they chose to leave, they would have come back if they had wanted to," she said exasperated.

_This is why he woke me up? _She thought bitterly, she only had a few hours before school and she could have done with a few more hours sleep.

She watched Derek shake his head, "they can't come back, not even if they wanted to. They've been held hostage for months, we've been trying to find them but," he sighed, she felt his self-loathing. He didn't continue, it was obvious that they hadn't had any luck.

"Why do you think someone has them?" she asked suspiciously; to her it seemed unlikely. It seemed far more likely that the pair had just succeeded in running away, finding a new pack.

"Get dressed, I need to show you something," he said before standing up and walking to the door. "I'll wait outside."

With a sigh she got changed quickly before meeting Derek outside and sliding into his car.

She had a feeling she wouldn't be making it to school.

_Vengeance _

When they pulled up outside the old Hale house she was confused.

"I thought you didn't live here anymore," she asked as they both got out the car.

"I don't," he replied shortly.

She rolled her eyes, after spending the whole car ride in silence she was becoming frustrated; she wanted to know what he had to show her and why he couldn't possibly just tell her.

She followed Derek up the few steps and then stopped short as he came to a sudden stop. She watched as Derek began to scrape away the paint off his door, bewildered she waited and until slowly a marking began to appear.

"This is how I know they've been taken," he said stepping back so she could see the marking clearly.

"Its the marking of a pack, a pack of Alpha's," he said slowly watching and waiting for her reaction.

Laurel stared dumbly at the marking, her mind spiralling. _Why? How? _Where they here for her? It seemed unlikely, she was on, not good terms exactly with the alpha pack but she didn't think they would come looking for her. Why would they?

"They have Erica and Boyd, I'm sure of it, and I think they might have Isaac to," he said voice filled with genuine worry.

She whipped her head up to stare at Derek, "why do you think they have Isaac?"

Sure she was worried about Boyd and Erica, especially if the Deucalion had them but Isaac was her friend, she knew him, had laughed with him; cared about him.

"We were looking for them and we got split up," Derek said, "I tried looking for him, but, I couldn't find him."

Laurel watched as Derek hit the side of the house in anger.

"Take me to where you last saw him," she ordered and the Alpha compiled with no hesitation.

On the car ride she texted Stiles telling him she wouldn't be at school and then promptly turned off her phone. She would answers his questions later.

"Does anyone else know about the Alpha's?" she asked, did Scott and Stiles know?

Derek shook his head.

She rolled her eyes, wondering why he thought it was a good idea to just have himself, a fairly new werewolf and Peter, of all people, looking for his pack.

"You should have told me," she said not keeping the anger out of her voice.

_If he'd told me I could have done something! _What she wasn't sure but being the only one with a connection to the pack had to be worth something.

"And what would you have done?" Derek spat back.

She snorted, "oh I don't know, talk to them!"

"Yes I'm sure that would have gone well. They are a pack of Alpha's, Deucalion is,"

She interrupted him.

"I'm well aware of what and who he is," she said curtly.

She watched Derek stiffen. _That's it, work it out! _She thought snidely.

"You know them?" he said, a bite to his words.

"We've met," she supplied vaguely.

She wasn't in the mood to tell Derek her history with the alpha's. She just wanted to find Isaac.

"Do you have a way of contacting them?" he asked.

She snorted again, "sure, I have Deucalion on speed-dial!"

Her sarcasm was not well received. As they pulled up outside an abandoned building in the same god forsaken part of Beacon Hills that everything terrible always seemed to happen, Derek shot her a withering look.

"Oh good, you brought her," Peter said stepping out of the shadows which seemed to be his permanent home.

Laurel huffed; not entirely sure she was equipped to deal with the former alpha.

"This was the last place you saw Isaac?" She asked Derek, ignoring Peter altogether.

She watched Derek nod; his eyes glowing red as he surveyed the area.

Laurel paced, trying to think where Deucalion would keep them. Somewhere secure and remote, an abandoned building would be a good choice but how many places could hold several werewolves securely.

"Any ideas?" Derek asked her, he and Peter had been watching her intently.

She sighed; the truth was she had no idea where to begin. She didn't know where Isaac was or where he could be. If only she could contact Aiden, or Ethan. Stiles crossed her mind, she would have to tell him about him, that he was in Beacon Hills and with him a pack of alpha's.

_That's going to go well _she thought, she could already see his exasperated look and no doubt Scott's look of suspicion. As if it was her fault that they were in Beacon Hills.

"Let's just try track his scent," she said lamely, with no other ideas coming to mind.

They spent several hours of fruitless searching, she did catch the familiar scents of Aiden and Ethan though; but what they had been doing she didn't know. If Isaac had been there then he was not on foot; _a car maybe? _She wondered. Had someone else found Isaac?

After a while she slumped against a crumbling brick wall and took out her phone.

It chimed repeatedly.

"Someone's popular," Peter commented standing a few feet away.

She didn't know why he was there, he wasn't adding anything to the situation apart from snarky comments here and there.

She had several messages from Stiles and she flicked through them all.

"We need to keep looking," Derek muttered impatiently.

"No we don't," she said reading the last text from Stiles.

"Isaac is in hospital," she said, "Scott's on his way there."

They circled back to Derek's car, Peter had vanished again, lurking somewhere no doubt. She slid into Derek's car, phone in hand as they sped towards the hospital. Worry knotted her stomach, if Isaac was in hospital he was obviously hurt and that was the last place he should be.

How would they explain to the doctors when healed miraculously?

They were nearing the hospital when her phone rang, Stiles name flashing on screen.

"Hey, we are on our way to the hospital," she said in the way of greeting.

"I think you need to come to the school," Stiles said seriously, his voice quivering a little.

"Are you ok?" she asked, panicked.

_What has happened?_

She felt Derek's eyes on her, no doubt he was listening to everything her boyfriend was saying.

"There was an incident, like last night, I think you better take a look," he replied, his voice hushed as if trying not to be overheard.

"Ok, I'll be there soon," she answered before hanging up.

"Pull over," she ordered Derek.

He pulled up in the side of the road, she could get to the school quicker on foot than by car.

"Let me know how Isaac is ok, tell him I'll see him soon," she said in parting not giving the Alpha a chance to ask any questions as she ran off.

_Vengeance _

The police were already at the school when she arrived, from the parking lot she could see the smashed windows and the faces of frightened teenagers.

She bounded up the steps and entered the school, heading towards the classroom with the broken window.

Laurel found several students inside the room, including Stiles who was talking to his father in the corner of the room. She stared at him intently, making sure he wasn't hurt and that he was ok before she took in the carnage around her.

She felt an unnatural chill course through her as she stared at the birds which littered the floor. It seems as if the entire flock had just burst through the window. She stepped further into the room, the unease that had hung over her the previous night was back.

"Laurel," Stiles called her name, beckoning her over.

Carefully she made her way across the room, avoiding the carcasses that littered the ground. _What were they afraid of? _She wondered, mass animal suicide seemed perverse, impossible even. Something had driven then to fly into the classroom though and whatever it was definitely wasn't anything good.

_The alpha pack? _She asked herself but she didn't think so. Sure, werewolves scared animals but to drive them into such a frenzy they were killing themselves? No, Laurel didn't think so; it was something else. Something worse.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Thank you to all the Guest reviewers and everyone who has reviewed so far; it means a lot.


End file.
